Pasado, presente y futuro
by Scarlete
Summary: Sasuke regresa luego de tres años y tiene unos planes que involucran a Sakura. En proceso de beteo, disculpen los inconvenientes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas las personas que leen mis locuras…Bueno este es un experimento que se me ocurrió. Ya que estoy un poquitín enganchada con el manga y animé Naruto, pues decidí hacer una pequeño fic. Me imagino que la idea no será la más original y que habrá cientos de historias parecidas, pero…aunque así sea, se que no todos la desarrollamos de la misma forma. Nada, pues de ustedes depende si la continuo o no. Si van a comentar, por favor, no intenten hacer que escriba la historia como ustedes quieren, yo soy la autora y YO decido cómo se va a desarrollar. Sí acepto criticas constructivas en cuanto a gramática, estilo y otros detalles técnicos. Bueno, ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Si aún así deseas seguir leyendo, que la disfrutes:D. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Samiko, muchas gracias.**

**Cualquier signo que no aparezca culpen a la página de que se los come. **

* * *

Pasado presente y futuro Capitulo 1 

**_De vuelta _**

Mira hacia allá, a tu derecha; a lo lejos hay una luz difusa. Si te acercas un poco podrás apreciar la silueta de una joven recostada en su balconcillo. Tiene la cabeza gacha y se abraza a sí misma con sus delgados y firmes brazos; parece un ovillo. Su cabello rosado le sirve de antifaz, cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro. Es una máscara para que nadie reconozca su lado vulnerable. Ya hace algún tiempo que no deja ver esa cara. Lo que ella muestra a la gente de Konoha es una joven curiosa y alegre que disfruta ayudando a los demás. Sólo si te das un paseo por ésta calle, a ésta misma hora y te subes a los tejados, podrás presenciar su otro yo: ese que sufre y se refugia en la oscuridad de la noche. Trata de enfocar la vista¿ves lo que te digo? Entre los mechones de cabello rosa podrás apreciar el brillo de las lágrimas que resbalan por sus manchadas mejillas hasta acumularse en el objeto rectangular que sostiene en sus manos, cerca del rostro.

Se levanta parsimoniosamente, con pesadez, y da unos pasos hasta que entra en su habitación, dejando allí, en el suelo del balcón, un marco de madera. Es una fotografía: al extremo izquierdo hay un apuesto chico moreno con rostro de autosuficiencia; a su lado hay una versión más joven y alegre de la chica de cabellos rosados; a la derecha, un muchacho rubio mirando con rabia al primero; y finalmente, detrás de todos, un hombre de cabello plateado con gran parte del rostro enmascarado.

Espera unos minutos más… umm… ahora sí, observa bien: un joven alto y bien formado presencia la escena oculto entre las sombras. No te esfuerces mucho, no hay suficiente luz como para distinguir algo más que su silueta, pero fíjate en lo que va a hacer: el joven recoge la fotografía del suelo y la observa por unos breves segundos.

- Hn… -le escuchas claramente gruñir. Se queda allí parado unos instantes, ponderando. Luego le ves entrar en la habitación silenciosamente y acercase a la mesita de noche. Ya allí, estira su mano calmadamente, sin prisa ni ansiedad por salir de la estancia, y apaga la lámpara. Después le hecha un ultimo vistazo a la foto y la coloca donde sabe que siempre ha estado.

Justo cuando comienza a dar unos pasos hacia fuera de la habitación, es detenido en seco por la voz suplicante de la muchacha que yace en la cama. Sus labios se hacen una fina línea. Al parecer, no quería ser descubierto. Sin embargo no se le ve nervioso, todo lo contrario: la calma que emana es sorprendente. Demasiada, diría, para alguien que ha irrumpido en el dormitorio de una muchacha y ha sido descubierto en el acto.

- Sasuke-kun, no te vayas… -se le escucha susurrar.

Él se voltea concienzudamente. Su rostro no expresa emoción alguna, es como una escultura de piedra. Se acerca a ella sin decir palabra y descubre que lo ha llamado dormida. Se inclina un poco para poder observarla mejor: ésta tiene el rostro contraído en un gesto de angustia. Sus labios entreabiertos susurran frases que le traen recuerdos de aquella noche en la que él decidió lo que sería del resto de su vida.

- Sasuke-kun, te amo con todo mi corazón… no te vayas. Voy a hacer lo que sea para que seas feliz. Seremos felices…

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibuja en el rostro. A continuación, se voltea, camina y se sube a la baranda del balcón, desde donde dice sus últimas palabras al viento antes de marcharse.

- Hn… espero que cumplas tu promesa, Sakura – murmura monótonamente y sale de allí a una velocidad inhumana.

Ya han pasado varios minutos. La kunoichi se levanta sobresaltada, como todas las noches hace varios meses. Tiene el cabello pegado a la frente y se agarra el lado izquierdo del pecho, con la respiración agitada. Hubiese jurado que alguien la observaba mientras dormía. Se extraña de encontrar la luz apagada, no recuerda haberla apagado. Mira la mesita y ve la foto en su lugar.

- ¿Qué…? Pero si yo… Ah, estabas tan cansada que no recuerdas nada. Vuelve a dormir, mañana será un largo día. – descarta la idea, volviendo a colocar su cabeza en la cómoda almohada. Cierra los ojos, pero rápidamente los vuelve a abrir. Su mente repite las escenas una y otra vez y no consigue conciliar el sueño. Aquella pesadilla fue tan vívida que su pecho se llenó de una aprensión insoportable. No puede ser que, después de tanto tiempo, aún siga soñando con Sasuke.

En el bosque, una sombra viaja a una velocidad increíble, tanto que solo se ven las ramas moviéndose cuando la persona brinca sobre ellas. Al fin se detiene a unas cantas leguas de la villa, en un llano. Si tratas un poco, verás que es el mismo joven que irrumpió en la habitación de la muchacha. La diferencia es que ahora puedes distinguir mejor su cabello negro y sus masculinos rasgos. Tiene los ojos rojos y escanea el área en busca de enemigos u animales salvajes. Ya estando satisfecho, se recuesta debajo de un árbol con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, en posición de descanso. Tiene una katana en su mano derecha, nunca sabe cuando va a necesitarla. Si hay una persona cauta en este mundo, ese es Uchiha Sasuke.

- Pronto será el día, Sakura. Tú solo espera…- le dice al viento mientras se acomoda mejor y cierra sus ojos negros al mundo.

Es otro día más en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Estamos en el famoso punto de encuentro del equipo siete: el puente de Konoha. Allí está la chica de cabello rosa, con el rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño. No había podido despegar los ojos del techo de su dormitorio desde que despertó de aquel sueño. Ahora fíjate en la calle: a lo lejos hay un chico rubio que sacude su brazo con entusiasmo.

- Sakura-chan, te ves horrible.- le escuchas decir con mofa mientras la mira de pies a cabeza. Su rostro tiene un gesto de desaprobación. Ella se frota los ojos y los abre para enfocar la vista. Luego se tapa la boca con la mano y bosteza.

- No dormí en toda la noche. -explica con voz somnolienta, recostándose en la baranda del puente.

Él la mira un tanto preocupado. Sabe que entrenar con Tsunade-baachan es muy extenuante, pero de ahí a no dormir en toda la noche…

-Sakura-chan, espero que no te estés sobrecargando de trabajo.

-Naruto…- la kunoichi no logra terminar lo que iba a decir.

Se escucha un "puff". De una nube blanca aparece un hombre enmascarado de cabellos plateados leyendo un libro azul. Éste le tapa la mayor parte del rostro.

- Ah… llegué tarde porqué…- no termina la frase.

- ¡Mentiroso! – gritan sus alumnos a la vez.

- Kakashi-sensei ¿Cuál es nuestra misión para hoy? – pregunta Sakura, terriblemente cansada. Lo que desea es irse a la cama.

- Hoy tienen el día libre. – el rostro de la kunoichi se ilumina y Naruto pone cara de fastidio; él siempre quiere entrenar.

– Yo mientras tanto voy a… a atender unos asuntos con Tsunade-sama- dice desapareciéndose en la misma nube de polvo con un "puff".

El rubio y la muchacha sudan y ruedan los ojos.

- Para mí que va a leer ese libro de nuevo…

- Umm…Sakura-chan… este… ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo?

- Naruto, tú sólo piensas en comer ramen. No; mejor me voy a mi casa, estoy agotada. – replica mientras camina en dirección opuesta a la de él y le dice adiós con el brazo.

- Bueno, será otro día. – muermura él en voz alta – ¿Por qué será que Sakura-chan nunca quiere salir conmigo?

Ya es tarde y la gente de Konoha, o está regresando a sus casas del trabajo, o saliendo a despejarse por las calles. Todos excepto Sakura: la chica de cabello rosado se encuentra recostada en su cama; ha estado intentando dormir sin tener éxito.

- ¿Por qué tengo la rara sensación de que alguien me observa? Se vuelve a acostar en la cama y mira su mesita de noche. Son las 6:00 de la tarde. Su mirada se cruza con la foto del equipo 7 y su rostro se entristece.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo podré olvidarme de ti? – susurra tristemente con la mirada llena de melancolía.

Si miras bien, verás fuera de su balcón un joven de cabellos negros escuchando todo que ella dice.

- Nunca dejaré que te olvides de mí, Sakura. – se dice para sí, a la vez que da un brinco hasta el techo de la casa.

_Meses después... _

Otro día más, ya está entrada la noche, y aquí estamos otra vez, en la casa de la chica de cabellos rosados. Sakura se levanta sobresaltada, al igual que la noche anterior. Las pesadillas no la dejan dormir. Da vueltas y vueltas tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

- Es inútil. – dice – No voy a poder dormir nuevamente. Sasuke me está atormentando en mis sueños. Ni siquiera sé porqué he estado soñando tanto con él. Pensé que ya había superado aquel amor platónico de mi infancia. Llevo meses con este vacío en mi interior. Desde que nos lo encontramos en la guarida de Orochimaru... ya no aguanto más. Él nos traicionó a todos e intentó matarnos a Naruto y a mí. Si él cortó los lazos con nosotros, yo los cortaré con él de una vez por todas. Camina hasta su baño y se lava el rostro con agua fría. Mira su reflejo en el espejo y nota que se ve demacrada y cansada.

– No voy a dejar que me destruyas Uchiha Sasuke. Ya me rompiste el corazón cuando te fuiste y despreciaste mi amor. Ahora voy a seguir mi vida sin ti. Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía...

Sale del baño y se dirige a la mesita de noche. Ha tomado el marco con la foto del equipo siete. Saca el ya avejentado retrato, y justo cuando se dispone a rasgar la figura de Sasuke, siente un chakra muy fuerte detrás de ella. Un kunai presiona amenazadoramente su cuello. La chica deja caer el portarretratos al suelo en un acto reflejo. Se escucha el cristal haciéndose añicos y la respiración agitada de ella. Unos labios se acercan a su delicada y sensible oreja.

– No grites, o si no…-le susurra con voz grave, mientras aprieta el kunai más a su cuello.

La muchacha da un respingo por el dolor y sus ojos se abren como platos ante la realización.

– Sas-Sasuke-kun… – susurra atemorizada.

– Hn. – es la parca respuesta, si se le puede llamar así a ese gruñido.

El moreno la voltea hacia él y ella aprovecha para separarse hacia un rincón, en posición de lucha.

– No voy a dejar que me mates tan fácilmente. Tendrás que luchar conmigo. – replica mirándolo retadoramente.

Por fin puede descargar toda esa frustración acumulada, causada por él, desde hace tanto tiempo. Si Sasuke se esperaba que ella se le guindara del cuello y llorara de alegría por su acto de presencia, podía sentarse a esperar mil años, porqué eso no iba a suceder. No después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y espera, no después de que él los traicionara e intentara darles muerte a ella y a Naruto.

Aparentemente, el comentario le hizo gracia al Uchiha. Una pequeña sonrisa se le plasma en el rostro y un brillo divertido resalta en sus ojos. Sakura, que no está para jueguitos, sube su guardia aún más y lo mira seriamente. Jamás lo había mirado con esos ojos.

– Hn… no vine a matarte. Tengo otros planes para ti. – musita él, cínicamente.

La kunoichi se relaja un poco, pero no demasiado.

–¿Qué quieres, entonces¿Has venido a atacar Konoha¿Sigues siendo el arma de Orochimaru?

El moreno se le acerca lentamente, con mirada intensa. Sus ojos cambian al rojo del sharingan. Ella retrocede al ver el cambio y desvía la mirada. Sabe que no debe mirarlos.

– Dime¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Por qué has vuelto, Sasuke? – demanda, tratando de destilar una seguridad que no posee, pues su voz sale confusa. No sabe si el Uchiha viene con buenas intenciones. Verlo usar su sharingan en su contra no le da una buena impresión.

Sasuke sólo sigue acorralando a su presa, ignorándola, como siempre. Se puede sentir la tensión entre los dos en el aire. La kunichi lo mira asustada. Nunca él la había escrutado de esa manera tan amenazadora, ni siquiera el día de su último encuentro. En el fondo había algo más, pero no podía identificar qué era.

– Contéstame o voy a gritar. Todos se enterarán de que estás aquí. – dice atreviéndose a levantar la voz.

– Hn… ya he escuchado eso antes. – replica él, con sorna. La situación le parece divertida, por lo que veo.

De repente, el moreno se aparece a centímetros de la muchacha. La agarra violentamente por la nuca y la besa con tanta brusquedad que ella gime de dolor. Sakura trata de separarse, pero no puede; él la tiene bien agarrada. Sasuke hala los cabellos de la chica hacia atrás, exponiendo su blanco y sedoso cuello, y procede a mordisquearlo a sus anchas.

– Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces¡Suéltame! Estás demente… – se sacude, pero no logra zafarse de ese agarre de hierro. La besa progresivamente, logrando que la piel se le erice. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibuja en el rostro.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, suéltame¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él le muerde la oreja y luego besa la herida, ignorando las protestas de la muchacha.

– Hn…pensé que había dejado claras mis intenciones, Sakura. – le susurra, estimulando los nervios sensoriales del área.

– No entiendo…umm…deja de hacer eso. – le ordena ella en vano.

– No.

– ¿Cómo que no? Sasuke¿cómo te atreves?: me dejas en una banca en medio de la noche y te vas con el enemigo a buscar poder. Luego intentas matarme y ahora esto... No tienes escrúpulos. No sé cómo estuve todo ese tiempo enamorada de ti, no sé que vi en ti… ¡Exijo que me sueltes en este…!

El muchacho ataca sus labios sin misericordia. Los lame, muerde y besa con destreza.

La kunoichi gime suavemente; pero aún lucha por separarse de él, no se ha rendido. Al fin lo logra. Está sin aliento y lo mira incrédula, llevándose los dedos a sus abusados labios.

– Hn… hablas demasiado. – su característica sonrisa de satisfacción parecía el único gesto, además de la rabia, que el Uchiha era capaz de expresar.

-¡NOOO…!. ¡TÚ, TÚ…¡Tú no tienes derecho a venir aquí, mucho menos a atacarme de esa manera! Eres un desgraciado, Uchiha Sasuke – lo señala con un dedo tembloroso; no se sabe si por la rabia, las hormonas o el temor. Quizás todas las anteriores.

El moreno la vuelve a ceñir a su cuerpo con su brazo, tratando de someterla a sus deseos. Ella lo empuja y le golpea el pecho sacudiéndose.

-¡URGGG…¡Suéltame! -patalea. No le gusta para nada que la agarren de esa manera tan brusca, y menos él, que tanto daño le ha hecho.

– Hn… Entiendo: quieres provocarme para que te vuelva a besar. No tienes que esforzarte tanto. – dice con voz grave y… ¿seductora¿Uchiha Sasuke es capaz eso?

La muchacha cierra su boca y lo mira con rabia. Un concurso, a ver quien desvía la mirada más rápido. Um… creo que el sharingan va a ganar.

– No te atrevas a usar el sharingan, Sasuke.

– Entonces no me provoques, _mí _Sakura – replica él, divertido ante la incredulidad de ella. Le gusta que no sea la de antes, que pelee con uñas y dientes, y se le imponga. Quizás por eso la besó tan repentinamente: no pudo resistir el reto de domar a la fierecilla en la que ésta se había convertido. Es un juego para él. Quiere derrumbarle las defensas, hacerla caer en sus brazos nuevamente. Además, la necesita, aunque le cueste admitirlo. Ella es la pieza clave en sus nuevos planes.

– No soy _tu_ Sakura, _Uchiha. _

– ¿Ah, sí? – dice con tono de burla y encarnando una ceja­ – Tú misma prometiste que me harías feliz, que me darías todo para que me quedara en la villa…

– Eso fue hace más de tres años; y tú despreciaste mi amor, así que no tienes nada que reclamar.

– Entonces mentiste: no me amabas como decías. Dijiste que siempre me amarías.

– N-no… no es cierto. – tartamudea ante el reclamo –Tenía doce años. No puedes esperar que cumpla con algo que dije en un arranque de desesperación.

– Una promesa es una promesa. – le recuerda Sasuke arrogantemente.

– ¿Tú punto? – exige la chica. Quiere una explicación, y es ya.

– Bueno… Ya completé una de mis metas, pero aún me falta una. – replica como quien no quiere la cosa.

Flashback

– _Yo tengo un sueño que no pienso dejar en sólo eso. Es una ambición: revivir mí clan y matar a cierta persona… _

End of Flashback

Sakura abre los ojos de par en par. No puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

– No puede ser…Tú mataste a…

– Sí, maté a Orochimaru y a mi bastardo hermano. Y ahora…– pero no pudo terminar la oración.

– ¡NO! No voy a ser tu máquina de pequeños Uchihas, búscate otra. Tú no sientes nada por mí, sólo me buscaste para tus propósitos egoístas. Esta vez no voy a dejarme arrastrar; ya he sufrido bastante.

–Tú te lo buscaste. – la empuja contra la pared más cercana y la vuelve a besar apasionadamente hasta que ésta se queda luchando por recobrar el aliento. Le besa el cuello y la presiona aún más contra la pared con su firme cuerpo. Ella se siente mareada, le falta el aire. Su piel está sonrosada y sus labios hinchados por el abuso.

–Sasuke, por favor, suéltame ¿Sí? No quiero…así no, así no…– gime, desesperada.

–Tú lo deseas igual que yo. Lo veo en tus ojos. – ella se sonroja –Tu cuerpo responde al mío.

­

–Es demasiado para mí… entiende: te apareces de la nada y, de repente, quieres que sea la procreadora de tu clan. Es demasiado…-trata de hacerlo razonar.

Sasuke la suelta y la mira con sus sharingan dando vueltas.

–Serás mía, Sakura. De eso puedes estar segura. – dice, desapareciendo ante los ojos de la chica, en la fría noche.

La kunoichi rompe a llorar inconsolablemente.

–¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué a mí? Yo no quería que fuera así... Tengo que informar a Tsunade-sama de lo ocurrido: Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto. Mañana será un día terrible, y sé que no podré pegar un ojo nuevamente.

Sakura siente un escozor en su cuello y camina hacia su baño para ver la causa. Se imagina que debe ser la herida que el bastardo le hizo con el kunai, pero…

– ¡UCHIHA SASUKE, ESTA ME LA PAGAS!-grita, furiosa.

–Hn… Creo que ya lo vio. – murmura para sí mismo. Aún anda por los alrededores.

La chica tiene una marca de amor enorme en su cuello. Ni siquiera un jutsu médico es capaz de hacerla desaparecer por completo.

–¿Para que me entreno como una ninja médico, si me es inútil en casos como este? Espero que Tsunade-sama no se de cuenta…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ufff tantos comentarios en un solo cap. Estoy emocionada. Gracias por comentar y leer, ustedes saben que eso es lo que nos motiva a nosotros los autores a seguir escribiendo locuras. Aquí les dejo el cap 2, luego me dicen si lo odiaron o les gustó. No estoy muy segura de este cap. pero, vamos... Disculpen la tardanza, tuve un problema con el doc manager.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Samiko, muchas gracias. **

**Cualquier signo que no aparezca culpen a la página de que se los come. **

Capítulo 2: Misión

Es una mañana preciosa: los primeros rayos de sol penetran por el balcón de la habitación de Sakura. Se escucha el insistente timbre del reloj despertador en la estancia. La muchacha se voltea entre dormida y despierta y estira su brazo tanteando con desgano la superficie de la mesita de noche. Cuando por fin encuentra el maldito aparato, le da un manotazo para silenciarlo. Había conseguido conciliar el sueño hacían sólo tres horas y quería descansar un poco más. Lleva varias noches sin dormir a causa de cierto heredero Uchiha, ninja desaparecido.

Pasan 20 minutos y se vuelve a escuchar la alarma. La kunoichi se tapa la cara con la almohada y grita dentro de ella para amortiguar el sonido de su desesperación. Quiere dormir, maldita sea. Pero ni el reloj, ni el sol la van a dejar hacerlo, así que se sienta en la cama y se estira parsimoniosamente, como un felino. Luego se levanta y se mira en el espejo. "Esto no puede ponerse peor" Piensa al contemplar su reflejo: La pobre tiene unas bolsas debajo de los ojos casi tan horrendas como las de Gaara y su rostro está muy pálido. Además, la condenada marca que el Uchiha le dejó como recordatorio de su visita sigue allí, muy fresca.

–Tengo que taparme esta marca. El muy bastardo dejó evidencia de sus actos. No sería mala idea acusarlo de acoso sexual; así me libraría de él. Aunque posiblemente lo arresten por traicionar a Konoha…

En realidad no tiene corazón para acusarlo, por más furiosa que se sienta. Sería incapaz de hacerle daño conscientemente. Eso sí; tiene que informar a Tsunade de su regreso. Ese es su deber como ninja de la Hoja.

Busca en su armario desesperadamente. Ninguna ropa es tan conservadora como para taparle el mordisco. Además, es verano, y se vería muy sospechoso que llevara una bufanda alrededor de su cuello con las calores que estaban haciendo. Eso sería como gritarle al mundo: "Tengo un mordisco en el cuello". La muchacha de pelo rosa menea la cabeza en desaprobación y vuelve a poner la bufanda en su armario.

– ¡UGGG…! Deja que te vuelva a ver… Si no te arrestan primero, claro; porque voy derechita para la oficina de la Hokage a informarla. Ya verás, Sasuke, ya verás… Esto tendrá que servir. -dice resignada, mientras se tapa la marca con maquillaje como puede y sale de su casa corriendo para la oficina de su maestra. Ya va tarde.

Aquí la vemos; justo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Godaime, agarrándose el costado por la carrera y respirando con dificultad. Su rostro está sonrosado y su frente, perspirada. Nunca ha tenido mucha estamina, y venir casi volando hasta la torre no le ayuda mucho, que digamos. Abre la puerta de golpe, sin titubear. No sopesó la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien tratando un asunto importante con su maestra. Ella sólo quería soltar la sopa y lavarse las manos, como Pilatos. Definitivamente hoy no es su día de suerte y lo que ve inmediatamente que gira el pomo y empuja la puerta, es prueba suficiente. Se ha quedado sin palabras, paralizada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No puede creer la escena frente a ella.

Justo frente al escritorio de Tsunade se encuentra cierto moreno. Éste trae puesta la indumentaria común de un chunnin. Pantalones negros, camisa del mismo color y chaleco verde de cremallera. En la manga del brazo derecho tiene la insignia de su clan, un pequeño abanico blanco y rojo. La chica entrecierra los ojos cuando nota que lleva la bandana de la Hoja. Eso sólo significa una cosa: que lo han perdonado. ¿Pero cómo…? Se me ha adelantado. Uggg… Pero que bien le queda el uniforme…" Piensa. Sakura aleja eso último sacudiendo la cabeza y vuelve a poner su atención en el par de personas que la miran expectantes.

-¡TÚ¡ TÚ…¡¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha?! -su voz delata sorpresa y rabia. Y que decir de su expresión: sus ojos enormes, su boca formando una perfecta "o" y las manos apretadas, a punto de cortarle la circulación.

– Hn… – gruñe el muchacho a modo de respuesta. Verdaderamente que se necesita un traductor para entender el significado se ese lenguaje tan variado de Sasuke.

-Sakura. ¿Cómo sabes que Sasuke volvió?-pregunta Tsunade, irritada ante la interrupción de su aprendiz. Sus ojos dorados se clavan inquisitivamente en su alumna, quien se siente empequeñecer bajo aquel escrutinio.

-Este pues. A eso vine; a informarle que Sasuke regresó y se pasó por mi casa, el muy bastardo, y….y…-dice, hecha todo un manojo de nervios ante la presencia del Uchiha, que la mira con un deje de diversión casi imperceptible en sus facciones.

-¿Y qué Sakura…? -inquiere la Hokage, demandando una explicación.

-Cuéntale. ¿Qué hice yo en tu casa anoche?- la provoca Sasuke con malicia. La conoce tan bien que tiene la seguridad de que no dirá absolutamente nada.

-Yo, yo… eh… nada. Vino y me saludó, y, errr…-titubea. No puede con la presión. Entre el moreno mirándola de aquella manera tan desafiante, y la Hokage perforándola con sus temibles ojos, ha perdido la capacidad de expresarse con fluidez.

-Sakura - La interrumpe Godaime- ¿Acaso esa es una razón suficiente para venir gritando a mi oficina de esa manera tan poco civilizada?-pregunta, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero...-trata de explicarse la pobre muchacha. Es inútil.

-Pero nada. Y ya que estás aquí, te informo de tu nueva misión…

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.

-Vas a ser la escolta de Uchiha Sasuke; vas a vigilar todos sus movimientos hasta que recupere la confianza de la villa. -"Mejor dicho, hasta que te cases" Piensa, divertida- Tu misión comienza hoy.-anuncia.

La kunoichi se ahoga en su saliva. -¿Qué? No, yo no quiero, me rehúso, no…

-Sakura, es una misión. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué no puedes cumplir con una tarea tan fácil? Ustedes eran compañeros de equipo y si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste la más afectada por su partida. Deberías estar contenta de poder recuperar esos años perdidos.

-No estoy contenta. Él me traicionó….Nos traicionó, a Konoha. ¿Por qué no le arrestas mejor?

-Sakura… ¿Acaso estás contradiciendo mis ordenes?-la mirada dorada de Tsunade se clava en los ojos nublados de la chica.

-No, Hokage-sama. Es que… es que…- titubea, ya desesperada ante su patética situación.

Sasuke permanece en silencio, con la espalda recostada contra una pared y sus brazos cruzados, observando cómo su ex-comopañera intenta rehuir la misión. Se le ve muy seguro, como si supiera que ella no lo va a lograr.

-Es que nada; él es el último Uchiha. No quiero que ese clan desaparezca. Nos libró de dos de nuestros peores enemigos: Orochimaru e Itachi. Además, no ha cometido ningún crimen, aparte de irse de la aldea. No ha asesinado a ningún shinobi de nuestra villa, y ha regresado voluntariamente. Esa es prueba suficiente de que aún le queda un rastro de fidelidad a Konoha.-explica Tsunade, no esperando argumentos en contra, pero…

-Intentó matar a Naruto dos veces y a mí una vez. -le recuerda la kunoichi. Tiene esperanza de que ese detalle la saque de tan terrible suplicio.

-Sakura, los ancianos y yo hemos tomado esta decisión y tú no eres quien para cuestionarla.

-¿Por qué yo? -pregunta resignada. Si no hay manera de convencerla, al menos se merece una explicación.

-Porque todos los demás tienen misiones.

-¿Y si me niego?- "Nada puede ser peor que esto." Piensa.

-Se te revocará tu participación en futuras misiones y serás juzgada por insubordinación.

Los pocos ánimos de discutir la "sabia" decisión de su maestra se esfuman con eso último.

-Está bien, shishiou. Yo vigilaré al _último Uchiha_.-responde Sakura agachando la cabeza en un gesto de derrota.

Godaime la mira con satisfacción en su rostro.

-Muy bien. Una kunoichi de tu rango debe ser capaz de cumplir cualquier misión, sin importar lo desagradable o difícil que ésta sea.

-Ésta será la tarea más odiosa que haya tenido que hacer en mi vida-murmura la muchacha por lo bajo, comentario que no le pasa desapercibido a Sasuke.

-Hn.- se le escucha gruñir, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia imposible de borrar de su rostro.

Tsunade se levanta de su escritorio y observa a los dos ninjas con detenimiento. El silencio y la tensión se hacen palpables.

-Bueno, Sasuke… ya sabes lo que hablé contigo antes. Espero que cumplas, o si no…-lo amenaza. Clavándole su mirada penetrante. Pero él no se intimida en lo más mínimo; ha visto ojos peores.

-Sí, Hokage-sama.-asiente él monótonamente, sin moverse de su posición en la pared.

-Sakura, tu misión comienza ahora…-Esa es la sentencia.

-Sí, _Tsunade-shishiou._

-Ya se pueden retirar.

Sasuke sale de la oficina sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su escolta. Ella lo sigue a regañadientes, tratando de tomarle el paso.

Luego de algunos minutos, la Hokage escucha que tocan la puerta de su oficina. –Entre.-ordena. Una joven de pelo negro y corto aparece en la estancia. Ésta asoma su cabeza por el pasillo, para asegurarse de que nadie viene. Luego cierra puerta y se acerca al escritorio con cara de preocupación.

– Shishiou ¿crees que sea buena idea dejarla con el Uchiha?- pregunta Shizune- Yo vi esa mordida, estoy segura…"-comenta, recordando la marca que había visto en el cuello de Sakura cuando se cruzó con ella en el pasillo.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Esas son buenas señales. Pronto tendremos una nueva generación de Uchihas corriendo por las calles de Konoha.

-¿Cómo? Pero si a Sakura se le ve furiosa por la misión.

-Está asustada y en negación. Tiene miedo de entregarlo todo y perder nuevamente.

-Yo no confío en Sasuke, Tsunade-shishiou. -dice Shizune, dudosa.

-Ya verás. Todo va a salir bien. Dale tiempo. Sakura todavía ama a ese muchacho.

* * *

Salgamos fuera de la oficina. Allá, en una de las calles de Konoha, veremos a una muy rabiosa Sakura y a un apático Sasuke. La kunoichi camina lo más rápido que puede, pero le es imposible alcanzarlo. Ese Sasuke no le quiere dar tregua. "No puede ser que se esté vengando por el rechazo de anoche. No sé de qué me sorprendo, con lo amargado y rencoroso que es… Seguro se va a empeñar en hacerme las cosas más difíciles…Bastardo" piensa ella, aminorando el paso. Si sigue así, se va a quedar sin energía.

-No puedo creer que Tsunade-sama me haya dado esta misión.-protesta la muchacha.

-Deja de quejarte. Eres irritante y débil.-replica el moreno, mirándola por encima del hombro con su cabeza ladeada.

-¿Débil? He crecido Sasuke. Ya no soy tu fanática. No me subestimes.- exige, furiosa ante el comentario despectivo.

-Sigues siendo igual de débil que la última vez que te vi. Sé que en el fondo aún te afecto. No importa lo indiferente que te quieras hacer.

-Te puedo demostrar que soy fuerte en cualquier momento, Uchiha. No me afectas en nada…

-Hn. Mañana.

-¿Mañana qué?-pregunta Sakura confusa.

Sasuke rueda los ojos irritado. Qué será lo que no le molesta a ese.

-Mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número tres.

-Hecho.-acepta ella con determinación en sus ojos verdes.

Un silencio incómodo inunda el ambiente. Ambos se miden con la mirada. Ella con el ceño fruncido, y él con su característica sonrisa de superioridad. El duelo no les dura mucho, pues éstos son interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida. Sakura se tensa inmediatamente, no se quiere ni imaginar lo que va a pasar.

-Sasuke.

El moreno se voltea con la mirada serena, y observa al muchacho que lo había llamado sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro. El otro lo mira con sus ojos azules abiertos desmesuradamente; reflejando incredulidad, y en el fondo, desconfianza. La kunoichi se lleva las manos al rostro y suspira. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder. Se aleja un poco de Sasuke, y se gira hacia Naruto, pero éste ni cuenta se da. Está demasiado absorto mirando a su ex-compañero de equipo.

El shock del inicio da paso a otro sentimiento mucho más intenso y peligroso. El ambiente se siente pesado, huele a confrontación. El rubio entrecierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke no pierde el tiempo y lo imita, sin decir palabra. Esa fue la señal de alarma para Sakura. Tiene que detenerlos antes de que comiencen a pelear como en el pasado.

–Yo te puedo explicar, Naruto… Sas…

Sus palabras se pierden en el viento. Los dos muchachos se transportan a un mundo donde solo existen ellos. Ni Sakura, ni ruidos, ni nada. Luego de varios largos segundos, Sasuke da su brazo a torcer y suspira cansinamente. No le hace gracia tener que explicarse, pero algo le tiene que decir.

-He vuelto.-replica lacónicamente.

Los labios de Naruto se vuelven una fina línea; y sus nudillos de ponen cada vez más blancos, de tanto apretar los puños. Esa contestación no es suficiente. Entonces habla; con un tono de voz poco característico en él, imitando el sarcasmo con el que el moreno siempre le había hablado.

- ¿¡ "He vuelto"!? Como si con esas dos palabras me dijeras algo. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, teme? Eso no justifica el sufrimiento que Sakura y yo tuvimos que pasar, las misiones fallidas para traerte de vuelta, los heridos… Dime¡Sasuke!

El aludido vuelve a ponerse a la defensiva, oscureciendo sus ojos. Pero Naruto continúa, sin darle tiempo de responder.

-No puedo creer tu descaro. ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte en la villa como si nada? Como si no nos hubieras traicionado para cumplir con una maldita venganza sin sentido. ¿Qué pasó? Explícame, porque no entiendo.

-Hn.-gruñe arrogantemente Sasuke, regodeándose en lo que está a punto de decir.

-Orochimaru y mi hermano están muertos, yo los maté. Como premio, Godaime me ha dejado volver a la villa; bajo la supervisión de Sakura.-añade, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de diversión a la muchacha. Ésta le devuelve una de odio, por haberla puesto en evidencia frente a Naruto.

Ahora éste dirige toda la indignación a su compañera. Su mirada herida se vuelve hacia la muchacha, que hierve de rabia.

– ¿Qué¿Pero cómo? Sakura¿tú sabías de esto y no me contaste? Lo que le faltaba. Que le vinieran a reclamar por una misión que tiene que hacer en contra de su voluntad.

El moreno la mira con sus labios curvados en una de esas sonrisitas que ella tanto odia, mientras que el rubio todavía no acaba de digerir lo que éste le había dicho.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-No te voy a explicar nada más. Él lo dijo todo.

-Pero…

-¡¿Qué no le oíste, baka?!

Naruto abre la boca para protestar, pero desiste de ello cuando ve que Sakura refleja en su cuerpo todas las señales de peligro inminente. Su puño tiene una concentración de chakra monstruosa y sus ojos están hechos unas ranuras verdes. Su instinto de supervivencia sale a la superficie, y se aleja disimuladamente de la airada muchacha. Luego se acerca a Sasuke nerviosamente y sudando, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella.

-¿Porque mejor no olvidamos ésto y nos vamos a comer ramen, teme?

-Hn.

Parece que eso es un sí, pues el moreno comienza a caminar hacia el puesto de ramen con el rubio. Dejando a la muchacha allí, hirviendo de rabia. Ella se queda botando chispas por los ojos y no se mueve del lugar. No puede creer el lío en el que se encuentra. Sólo cuando los dos muchachos se pierden de vista, se calma y decide acompañarlos. De todos modos, tiene que vigilar a Sasuke.

Si la sigues, verás que se dirige hacia el puesto de ramen Ichiraku's. Allí están sentados sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo. Sasuke tiene cara de aburrimiento, mientras que Naruto va por su segundo bol de ramen.

-Sakura-chan. ¿Quieres comer algo?-tantea el terreno el rubio. Se le olvida que ella no es como él, que sólo piensa con el estómago.

-No, no quiero. -es la seca repuesta.

Ésta toma asiento al lado de él, no como antes, que se acomodaba en medio de los dos varones del equipo siete. Después de lo de anoche, quiere poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Sasuke.

– Aaa, Sakura.

– Tú no me hables, idiota.

– Hn.

El rubio comienza a observar a su compañera. Le parece raro que la muchacha se siente allí en vez de al lado del moreno. Se fija en su rostro. Todavía se le ve molesta. Un detalle en su apariencia de le llama la atención, y no puede evitar preguntar.

-Sakura-chan. ¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello?-señala, no muy discretamente. Haciendo que el dueño del puesto los mire con curiosidad.

La muchacha se hunde en el banquillo y tuerce el cuello concienzudamente, de manera que no se note tanto la marca. Aunque con ese acto ha llamado más la atención de los allí presentes.

¡Oh, que horror!

Sasuke sonríe con satisfacción al ver _su obra de arte_.

– Naruto, eso no es asunto tuyo. – responde ésta, tratando de terminar el tema. Conociéndolo, necesitará artillería pesada para cerrarle el pico.

– Pero, Sakura-chan…

– ¡NARUTOOOO…! – advierte.

– Está bien, está bien – refunfuña el rubio. Tiene mucha curiosidad por saber. Si fuera otro, ya hubiese atado los cabos.

– Sakura, vamos; tienes una misión que cumplir. – ordena Sasuke con voz socarrona. Está disfrutando mucho la situación.

– Ni me lo recuerdes… esto es culpa tuya – le reclama ella.

– Hn.

– "Hn" ¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir?

– Aaa.

-No sé como voy a soportar esta misión. El bastardo es más frío que un témpano de hielo, habla en monosílabos y no le gusta nada. ¿Qué le vi cuando teníamos 12 años? Definitivamente mi inmadurez me tenía ciega. Ahora es peor que antes. Ese instinto de violador que se apodera de él no me gusta para nada. No será que Orochimaru lo sodomizó o algo… No quiero pensar en lo que le pudo haber hecho con esa lengua asquerosa…

La ceja derecha del moreno parece tener un tic nervioso.

- Sakura, cállate. Eres irritante.

-Irritante te voy a dar yo cuando tenga la oportunidad. -replica, tratando de sonar amenazante.

-Con que te gusta rudo. No eres tan inocente como pensé.

La muchacha se sonroja. -Yo, yo… no estaba hablando… ¡Arg, olvídalo!

-Ah, vamos.

Ella lo sigue furiosa. - Oh, soy el todopoderoso Uchicha Sasuke. Eres…irritante. -lo imita, con ladeo de cabeza y todo.

-Que bueno que lo reconoces, a ver si te pones en tu lugar.

-¡UCHIHAAA…!

-Hn. ¿Qué pasó con _Sasuke-kun?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas las que me leyeron. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no me esperaba tantos, wow! Me inspiraron a terminar el tercer cap. más rápido y a comenzar el cuarto. Este cap. contiene de todo un poco, ojalá y les guste. Luego me dicen qué les pareció. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Samiko, muchas gracias. **

**Cualquier signo que no aparezca culpen a la página de que se los come. **

Pasado, presente y futuro

Capitulo 3 De debilidades y otros demonios 

Nos encontramos aquí nuevamente, en casa de Sakura. Son las cinco de la mañana y el cielo aún no se ha aclarado. Sobre la cama podrás ver a una muchacha de pelo rosa acurrucada entre las sábanas. Sus rodillas están ligeramente flexionadas y su pecho sube y baja al compás de su tranquila respiración. La expresión de su rostro es pacífica, y tiene una leve sonrisa en los labios. Es la primera vez que duerme tan placidamente en los últimos meses. No se había despertado en toda la noche. Lo triste, es que pronto saldrá de su maravilloso mundo de Morfeo.

Sasuke, que estaba sentado en la baranda del balcón, da un salto y aterriza dentro del cuarto. Sus ojos negros delinean la figura de la muchacha a través del fino material de las sábanas, y sonríe apreciativamente. Se nota que ya no es una niña. La curva de sus pechos y sus redondeadas caderas son claramente visibles. Se acerca lentamente a la cama, por impulso, y se inclina sobre ella con un brillo intenso en los ojos. Si estuviera despierta no la miraría de esa manera, sino que fingiría indiferencia o acompañaría sus indiscretas miradas con algún comentario despectivo. Después de aquella noche, la primera en la que se dejó ver, no piensa hacerle la vida fácil. Sakura lo rechazó después de que prometió amarlo. Tantas lágrimas y declaraciones de amor para nada. Eso es algo que el ego de un Uchiha no olvida fácilmente.

– Sakura.

La chica se mueve en su sueño, pero no abre los ojos. Sasuke gruñe, se sienta en la cama e intenta despertarla. La sacude suavemente con su brazo y abre los ojos desmesuradamente cuando ella se lo agarra. La kunoichi, aún dormida, le había cogido el brazo; apegándose a él como si fuera su osito de peluche. El moreno entrecierra los ojos; su molestia es evidente. Hala el brazo lo más delicadamente posible que puede, pero ella ni se despierta, ni se lo suelta.

– Sakura. – vuelve a llamarla, esta vez más fuerte.

– No, no quiero…cinco minutos más…– gime ella, y se le apega más.

Sasuke resopla molesto. Tenía unos planes, y en ellos, definitivamente no se incluía el ser aprisionado por Sakura en la cama. Al menos, no de esa forma. "¿De dónde habrá sacado esa fuerza? A los doce no hubiera podido retenerme ni un segundo, ni siquiera la hubiera dejado tocarme" piensa, recordando los viejos tiempos.

– Tsk, que irritante…– murmura por lo bajo.

"Ya que no despierta¿por qué no me tomo ciertas libertades?" piensa con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos negros. Con su mano libre comienza a acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha, sorprendiéndose de su suavidad; memorizando con sus dedos largos y ásperos cada línea, cada centímetro de piel. Le retira unos mechones de cabello rosa que tenía pegados en el rostro, y se los acomoda detrás de la oreja. Su oscura mirada se fija en sus labios. La tentación es demasiada. Se sorprende a sí mismo descendiendo, acercándose cada vez más. Y desciende, y se acerca, hasta que…

– ¡Ah…! – un grito retumba en la habitación. Menos mal que la madre de Sakura no se encuentra en la casa, sino, se formaría tremenda conmoción.

El moreno le cubre la boca con su mano y se coloca sobre ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo. La muchacha abre los ojos de par en par y comienza a sacudirse enérgicamente para liberarse.

– Mjmjmjmjmjm.

– Ah, no grites. Soy yo. – replica, y retira su mano de la boca de Sakura, haciendo una mueca.

– Ese es el problema, que eres tú. Después de tu asalto aquella noche, dime por qué no debería de asustarme al despertar y verte encima de mí. Sabrá Kami-sama cuales son tus intenciones. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta encarnando una ceja. Será temprano en la mañana, pero su carácter es igual de fuerte.

– Hn… Ya sabes lo que quiero. – insinúa Sasuke.

Sakura rueda los ojos en total irritación. "¿Pero quién se cree éste¿Acaso no puede aceptar una negativa por respuesta? Voy a tener que darle un escarmiento. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que ya no tengo doce años"

– Estás demente. ¿Sabes la hora que es? Más vale que tengas una buena razón.

– Es tarde. Vine a recogerte. –responde él.

– Pero…pero tú no confirmaste una hora. Confía en el sadista Uchiha para venir al amanecer a sacarme de mi tan merecido descanso. ¿Qué no duermes?

– Como sea.

– Umm…Sasuke.

– ¿Qué?

– Me estás aplastando. Quítate – le exige ella, retorciéndose.

– Yo tú no haría eso… – advierte el moreno con voz ronca.

La muchacha se sonroja ante la connotación de eso último. Ese Sasuke sí que sabe subirle los colores. "Me pregunto cuánta experiencia tendrá en esos menesteres…Tonterías, no me lo puedo ni imaginar. ¿Ése cubo de hielo? Muy gracioso." piensa, divertida por la absurda idea.

– Que te quites, te dije. Eres pesado.

– Soy pesado… ¿No será otra, la razón? – inquiere él socarronamente, sonriendo de esa manera tan arrogante que tanto la fastidia.

– ¿Qué insinúas? No juegues.

Sasuke acerca su rostro al de ella. Sakura voltea la cabeza y comienza a sacudirse otra vez. Quiere que la libere, y pronto. No soporta tenerlo cerca, mucho menos en esa posición tan comprometedora.

– Sabes que yo no juego. – murmura, seriamente.

– Esta bien, pero quítate.

Sasuke entreabre los labios y los humedece con su lengua. La muchacha trata de no seguir el movimiento con los ojos, pero falla miserablemente. Intenta ocultar su sonrojo poniendo cara de disgusto, pero le es imposible. Es humana después de todo, y él es muy guapo; mentiría si dijera lo contrario.

– Hn... Alguien está nerviosa. – se burla él, acercándose aún más para provocarla.

– No, no lo vas a hacer. –Dice ella mientras voltea el rostro con brusquedad– Ni lo intentes Uchiha, no vas a besarme. No me voy a dejar. Quítate, te lo advierto.

– No.

– ¿Cómo diablos quieres que vaya contigo, entonces? – grita con fastidio en la voz.

Para su horror, Sasuke le agarra la barbilla con una mano, ejerciendo presión. Ella le mira los ojos y ve que tienen un resplandor indescifrable. Eso le da escalofríos. Entonces él acerca sus labios hasta casi tocar los suyos, pero en el último instante… Su aliento le eriza la piel de su oreja, y no puede evitar sonrojarse como una colegiala.

– Intenta… quitarme… si puedes. – susurra lentamente, con voz tan sensual que la estremece. Una sonrisa arrogante se plasma en su apuesto rostro al percatarse del temblor de la muchacha. "Muy interesante. ¿Cuánto podrá aguantar Sakura antes de quebrarse?"

La muchacha se sacude el aturdimiento y sonríe, para la confusión de Sasuke.

– De acuerdo. No quería llegar a esto, pero tú me has obligado.

Entonces concentra chakra en sus brazos y piernas, y con un empujón, lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación. Sasuke hace una voltereta y aterriza cerca del balcón. Su rostro no delata emoción, pero en el fondo, desea saber qué más puede hacer la kunoichi.

– Tienes cinco minutos. Si en ese tiempo no llegas…

– No te atrevas a amenazarme, Uchiha. – pero sus palabras se pierden en el viento, porque Sasuke ya ha desaparecido; demasiado rápido para registrarlo en su cerebro.

– ¿En qué me he metido? No puedes dejarte vencer antes de la lucha. Tienes que demostrarle que eres fuerte. – se anima ella misma, buscando coraje. – Al menos sé que podré quitármelo de encima si intenta algo.

* * *

Vayamos para el área de entrenamiento número tres. Fíjate bien en la vereda. ¿Ves? Allí está la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, caminando con toda la calma del mundo. Si Sasuke dice cinco minutos, ella dice veinte, sólo por el placer de irritarlo. Sabe que debajo de ese rostro de piedra, hay un hombre común y corriente. No tan común, hay que aceptarlo, pero todos tienen un lado débil. Sólo es cuestión de hallarlo y sacarle ventaja. Aunque como es de Sasuke de quien estamos hablando, será difícil encontrarle el talón de Aquiles.

Por fin llega al área de entrenamiento y, para su confusión, el moreno no está allí. Sakura comienza a buscarle: detrás, frente, arriba…

–Hum… – Levanta el puño y golpea el suelo abriendo una enorme grieta. Tiene el cuerpo rígido y se mueve en círculos, concentrando el chakra e intentando hallar su oponente.

– Aquí tampoco. ¿Dónde estará?

Lleva varios minutos buscándolo sin tener éxito. La frustración ya ha alcanzado niveles astronómicos.

– Voy a hacértelo fácil, Sakura. – se escucha la grave voz de Sasuke.

La muchacha se pone en pose de lucha, con los ojos entrecerrados y los músculos contraídos, en alerta; tratando de localizar al dueño de esa voz. El moreno aparece frente a ella y lanza una patada con la pierna izquierda, pero Sakura la esquiva. Ella no baja la guardia ni un segundo, no se le había escapado la breve sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke y tampoco ese brillo de arrogancia en sus ojos.

Por una fracción de segundo, parece que éste la va a atacar con una patada derecha, pero ella logra predecir sus intenciones, y resguarda ese lado. Eso había sido un engaño, pues con una velocidad inhumana, y muy confiado, Sasuke levanta su puño izquierdo, listo para conectar. Sin perder la concentración, y manejando su chakra, Sakura bloquea el inesperado ataque, para sorpresa del muchacho. Luego, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo hace caer al suelo con una de sus patadas.

El ambiente se pone pesado y la tensión se hace palpable, pero ninguno de los dos se ha movido. Sólo se escucha el silbido del viento cuando se cuela por las hojas de los árboles.

–Ya vi ese movimiento en el examen Chunin. – replica la muchacha fríamente – No me subestimes, sé que eres mejor que eso.

Sasuke se levanta del suelo con mucha parsimonia, los mechones de pelo negro le ensombrecen los ojos, y para el total fastidio de la kunoichi, una sonrisa de diversión se le dibuja lentamente en los labios.

– Hn…Este es sólo el comienzo. ¿Acaso vez mi sharingan activado? Dije que no iba a ser duro contigo. No lo usaré. Sería un abuso – diciendo esto se incorpora completamente, dejando ver sus profundos ojos negros.

Tras ver eso, Sakura aprieta los puños y trata de respirar profundamente para mantener su carácter bajo control, sin tener éxito. La arrogancia del Uchiha le hierve la sangre.

– Maldita sea Sasuke. ¿Cuándo me tomarás en serio? No necesito que me tengas lástima, soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar contigo. – escupe ella, furiosa.

– Demuéstralo. Hasta ahora podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Sasuke! No me subestimes. – grita, lista para atacar.

Sakura comienza a concentrar chakra en su puño y se lanza a golpearlo sin pensar en una estrategia. El moreno predice el movimiento fácilmente y esquiva el golpe con cara de aburrimiento. Una nube de polvo y pedazos de madera se levanta, el poderoso ataque había sido recibido por un árbol que estaba a sus espaldas.

– Muy lenta. –dice él arrogantemente. Quiere provocarla, sacarla de quicio.

No le faltó mucho para lograrlo, pues la chica se enfurece y por poco vuelve a hacer un movimiento precipitado. Así siguen bloqueando y atacando por buen tiempo. La frustración de la muchacha acrecienta cada vez más. Sus ojos arden de furia, no ha podido golpearlo ni una sola vez. El sólo pensar que su ex-compañero no la toma en serio, y ni siquiera ha activado su sharingan, la pone peor. Su estamina va en descenso y sus movimientos, a pesar de ser más poderosos, son más lentos. Los de él son muy precisos, planeados y muy rápidos. En eso se le ha ido toda su energía, en bloquearlo. Mientras ella usa todo su potencial y administra su chakra con mucha exactitud, para no desperdiciarlo, Sasuke no tiene que esforzarse. Eso le hace sentir muy confiado, esquivarla es un juego de niños y no ve necesidad de activar su más preciada arma.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Ni siquiera me has rasguñado –se burla el moreno al ver el estado en el que se encuentra su oponente.

De repente, una frialdad y determinación se reflejan en el rostro de la kunoichi. Por un momento, logra calmarse y planear una estrategia. Con una velocidad no antes vista, hace unos sellos con las manos. El Uchiha, al no tener el sharingan activado, no los puede identificar. Éste frunce el entrecejo tras darse cuenta que el paisaje comienza a cambiar. Una atmósfera pesada y nebulosa lo envuelve, y los árboles y demás animales comienzan a desvanecerse. El aturdimiento no se hace esperar. Ya no hay duda, tiene la certeza de que se trata de una ilusión. Jamás la habría creído capaz de lograr ese tipo de técnica si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un repentino ataque que lo expulsa en el aire hasta que su espalda impacta estruendosamente contra un árbol, casi arrancándolo de raíz.

–Nunca subestimes a tu oponente. –escucha que le advierten.

En el rostro de Sasuke se puede apreciar una mueca de ira. No puede ser que haya caído en una técnica tan elemental. Entonces, cuando sale del aturdimiento y logra distinguir a Sakura a lo lejos, hace unos sellos rápidos con las manos. Sin perder el tiempo, antes de que la kunoichi pueda reaccionar, la enorme bola de fuego del katon es lanzada en su dirección.

Un gesto de satisfacción se cruza por el rostro del moreno cuando ve que las llamas consumen una gran cantidad del terreno. Pero la sonrisa se le desvanece de los labios cuando divisa unos troncos quemados donde se suponía que estuviera Sakura. El Uchiha se pone a la defensiva de inmediato. No se puede explicar cómo aquella muchacha tan lenta tuvo tiempo de hacer un reemplazo.

De pronto, Sasuke levanta su cabeza al sentir una presencia cerca. Sólo alcanza a ver el rostro lleno de furia y concentración de Sakura. Ésta le golpea el estómago con una de sus monstruosas patadas, derrumbándolo y abriendo grietas en la tierra por el impacto.

Su rostro triunfal se congela cuando ve que el moreno sonríe desde el suelo. Entonces, abre los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse del peligro de la situación, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

–Bien. Tú lo pediste. – se escucha la voz glaciar del Uchiha.

El muchacho desaparece ante su atónita mirada. La joven busca a su alrededor frenéticamente. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Cuando se da cuenta del paradero del Uchiha, ya no puede hacer nada. Sasuke está a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, con los ojos cerrados. Éste los abre lentamente, mostrando su sharingan, y ella ahoga un grito. No puede despegar la mirada de él.

– Sas…sas…suke

– _Mangekyou Sharingan_. – le escucha, con horror, decir.

Sakura queda atrapada en un mundo alterno donde él controla todo.

¿Cuál será la tortura que le depara?

Lo único que se ve es al moreno y a la muchacha de cabello rosa parados frente a frente. Por unos segundos, ella comienza a respirar agitadamente. Su rostro se vuelve rojo, como si le faltara el aire. Se muerde los labios ansiosamente y las piernas le tiemblan.

– Sasuke-kun, por favor detente. No me hagas esto. – grita con voz ronca y entrecortada.

La chica arquea la espalda y aprieta los puños hasta lastimarse las palmas de las manos. Sus rodillas parecen flaquear. El moreno la libera de ese poderoso jutsu, y ella se derrumba, respirando entrecortadamente. Lo mira a través los mechones de pelo rosa pegados a su frente, sus ojos están fuera de órbita, todavía se encuentra aturdida. En el momento que pudo ver claramente la silueta del muchacho, su rostro palidece, y con una expresión de horror se desmaya. Tras sufrir bajo una técnica de ese calibre, eso es lo menos que le puede pasar.

El Uchiha la atrapa antes de que su cabeza golpee el suelo, y la mira con expresión arrogante. A pesar de los resultados, se siente satisfecho con el desempeño de la kunoichi. Ella mejoró mucho más de lo que él pudo vislumbrar.

– Sakura, eres digna de ser la madre de los futuros Uchihas. – murmura, mientras da un salto con la muchacha en brazos y se pierde en el bosque.

* * *

Estamos en una habitación no antes vista. Es considerablemente grande, inmaculadamente limpia y sobria. El dormitorio cuenta con cuatro mesas de distintos tamaños. Un gran y largo gavetero se encuentra frente a tres ventanales de cristal cubiertos por oscuras cortinas. El único objeto allí colocado es un marco con la foto del equipo siete. Frente a unas puertas corredizas de cristal, que dan hacia un amplio balcón, hay un elegante sillón. La única decoración allí, son unos pergaminos con unos Kanji escritos en tinta negra. La cama es enorme, con sábanas azul oscuro. Sobre ésta se encuentra Sakura, moviéndose de lado a lado en el estupor de su sueño. Se le ve el rostro intranquilo y su respiración es irregular.

Voltéate hacia las puertas corredizas. Afuera, sentado en el balcón, está Sasuke mirando las calles. Absorto en sus pensamientos.

– Sasuke-kun… – se escucha gemir a la joven. En su rostro una expresión de angustia. Su frente está perspirada.

El moreno la escucha y abre la puerta de cristal para examinarla. Se acerca a la cama y descubre que aún duerme. No sabe cuándo despertará. Todavía está bajo la influencia del sharingan, una técnica con efectos a largo plazo.

– ¿Cuánto más te resistirás, Sakura? – susurra mirándola detenidamente. No quería hacerle daño, pero consideró necesario el uso de ese jutsu legendario.

* * *

Ya han pasado varias horas. La muchacha abre los parpados lentamente, le pesan como plomo. Siente los músculos resentidos, como si hubiera dado mil vueltas alrededor de las murallas de Konoha. En su rostro se dibuja una expresión de desorientación. Observa los alrededores: el techo, las paredes, Sasuke…"Sasuke", grita en su interior, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se sienta en la cama de un respingo y trata de levantarse. Al ver que sus piernas no la pueden sostener, le da la espalda. No quiere que la vea así, tan vulnerable, derrotada y avergonzada. Su parte irracional aflora y comienza a decir incoherencias.

– Es la ilusión… Rompe el jutsu. ¡Kai…! – pero nada sucede.

La realidad es tan cruda que duele.

– Sakura. – la llama el moreno, pero no sale de su ensimismamiento.

– Sakura. – nada.

– Sakura, más vale que salgas de ese trance, o te sacaré yo mismo. – advierte Sasuke.

La kunoichi da un brinco en la cama al escuchar la fría voz del moreno, y voltea su rostro lentamente por encima del hombro para encararlo. Evita mirarle los ojos. Tiene terror de volver a encontrarse con aquella mirada roja que tanto la torturó.

– ¿Qué me has hecho? – pregunta con la voz quebrada.

– Se llama Mangekyou Sharingan. Creo un mundo alterno donde controlo todo. Con esa técnica pude comprobar muchas cosas. Mírame cuando te hablo, Sakura. – le exige, al verla perdiéndose nuevamente en sus cavilaciones.

La muchacha fija su mirada en un punto de su frente. El moreno suspira, conformándose con eso. Por lo menos tiene la certeza de que le están prestando atención.

– ¿Y qué ganas con probar eso… eh, Sasuke? Lo que quieres es humillarme. Pero ni creas que me voy a rebajar a convertirme en tu fiel seguidora. Tengo los ojos bien abiertos, y veo lo que en realidad eres; un egoísta a quien no le importa lastimar a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Pues te tengo una noticia; no me vas a manejar como a una marioneta. Y por mí, tú y tu clan se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno. – explota ella.

Sakura no sabe cómo, ni cuándo, pero se encuentra pillada en la cama con un furioso Uchiha sobre ella. Ni se imagina la rabia que le causó al moreno esa última frase. Nadie se mete con su clan, nadie.

– Tú eras la que gemías mi nombre dormida. Tú llorabas todas las noches en tu balcón. Sé que sientes algo por mí. – escupe, fuera de control.

– No voy a acceder a tus demandas. – responde ella, altiva, esquivando los ojos, por si acaso.

– Eres mía, Sakura. Siempre lo has sido. – dice posesivamente.

– Yo no pertenezco a nadie.

– Serás la madre de mis hijos.

– ¿Qué¿Me vas a obligar¡Anda, pues! Eso es lo que te falta, que me violes.

– No te voy a obligar a nada; tú misma vendrás a mí.

El moreno acerca su rostro al de ella peligrosamente. Todas las alarmas se encienden dentro de su cabeza. Puede presentir lo que va a pasar. Trata de tragar, pero no puede. El corazón se le quiere salir del pecho. Intenta luchar, pero está demasiado débil para quitarse al airado Uchiha de encima. Se prepara para lo que viene y hace todo el esfuerzo posible por no llorar.

Sasuke abre los ojos, el sharingan dando vueltas.

-Revivirás cada toque, cada beso, y cada frase por 72 horas…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han motivado muchísimo. Jamás pensé que una historia mía tendría éxito. Este capítulo no es tan alcalorado como el anterior, no puedo poner a Sasuke a brincarle encima a Sakura en todos los capítulos, no sería creíble. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Samiko, muchas gracias. **

**Cualquier signo que no aparezca culpen a la página de que se los come. **

* * *

Pasado, presente y futuro Capitulo 4 

**_Kami-sama, líbrame de la lujuria _**

Sasuke desactiva el sharingan y sus ojos se tiñen de negro nuevamente. Siente su pulso acelerado, y le cuesta un poco de trabajo recuperar el aliento. El forcejeo con Sakura le había hecho hervir la sangre de rabia y frustración, y su impulsividad la sometió a aquella técnica por segunda vez. Todo sucedió tan rápido… Apenas cuarenta y cinco segundos. Cuando se dio cuenta, la tenía atrapada en otra dimensión; reviviendo todo lo que le había presentado la primera vez. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad comienza a abrumarlo. No quería lastimarla. Esa no era su intención, pero lo ha hecho. Lentamente, con cuidado de no incomodarla, se levanta y se para al lado de la cama. Luego la escudriña con preocupación en sus ojos. Sus labios se vuelven una fina línea y se peina el cabello con los dedos. Nunca había usado ese jutsu dos veces en la misma persona. No sabe cuáles serán sus efectos a largo plazo, ni cuánto tiempo ella estará inconsciente.

Sakura siente su piel quemándose, como si tuviera fiebre. Ha entrado en la boca del mismísimo infierno. Todo su cuerpo tiembla y se estremece. Las sensaciones que le provoca el Sharingan son aún más intensas que la primera vez que lo experimentó. Tanto, que no sabe cómo interpretarlas, ni qué hacer para lidiar con éstas. Ante sus ojos desfilan varias escenas, que por un lado la aterran, pero por el otro la hacen desear cosas que ni se atreve a admitir. Pero no sucumbe. Sabe muy bien que es sólo una herramienta para él; que en cuanto la usen será olvidada en un rincón. Sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosado y en su frente comienzan a aparecer pequeñas gotas de sudor frío. Tiene el entrecejo fruncido en total concentración, los párpados apretados y sus labios entre abiertos. Lucha por controlar sus impulsos, por contenerse. Su cuerpo está rígido y estresado. Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, al ritmo de su respiración irregular. Lleva horas allí, inconciente, atrapada en sí misma.

Después de algún tiempo, ella abre sus ojos pesadamente y hace una mueca de dolor. Hasta esa simple acción le molesta. Gira su cabeza hacia el lado y con ayuda de su brazo se levanta un poco; no tanto como para quedar sentada, sólo lo suficiente para recostarse. Se siente desorientada y aturdida. Todo le parece irreal, como si todavía estuviera en otra dimensión. Cuando al fin recobra el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, se da cuenta de que está en una cama y en una habitación que no son las suyas. Intenta evocar lo sucedido hace unas horas y, como las aguas de una presa abierta, los recuerdos inundan su mente causándole un dolor agudo y punzante de cabeza. La muchacha aprieta sus parpados y se lleva las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas para ver si así se le alivia ese latido constante que le taladra el cerebro. Ya habiéndose calmado un poco, examina la estancia; no hay rastro de Sasuke. En el rostro se le dibuja una expresión de alivio.

–Parece que no está.

Suspira arrastrándose cómo puede hacia la orilla de la cama para ponerse en pie. Justo cuando estaba deslizando sus piernas por el borde, escucha la voz masculina de su verdugo.

-Estás despierta.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan como reacción a ésta, pero ella lo ignora y se da la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda. Eso no le hace gracia al moreno, que se acerca sigilosamente, cual depredador a su presa, acechándola. La muchacha escucha sus pasos, que resuenan cada vez más cerca, y se prepara para luchar con uñas y dientes por su dignidad. Espera ansiosamente, pero no pasa nada. Es como si él no estuviera allí. Ya no escucha las sandalias golpeando el suelo, ni siquiera su respiración. Tiene miedo de girarse, no quiere enfrentarlo. Se siente insegura y vulnerable.

-Ten - le escucha decir.

- ¿Huh?

- Debes estar hambrienta. Los efectos del sharingan son extenuantes.

La kunoichi lo encara y lo ve parado cerca de la cama con una bandeja en sus manos. Su estómago gruñe cuando ve un cuenco de sopa de miso, unas bolas de arroz, y una taza de té verde. ¿Quién diría que Sasuke era del tipo que tienen atenciones con sus victimas? No confía en él, se le hace muy difícil hacerlo después de los ataques. Observa la comida con detenimiento y un tanto recelosa; luego se voltea de nuevo y se cruza de brazos. Eso fastidia mucho al moreno, quien se acerca un poco más y clava los ojos azabaches en su nuca con un gesto de irritación en el rostro. Cuando pasan algunos segundos de absoluto silencio, él deja la fuente sobre la mesita de noche, y se aleja suspirando con pasos lentos hacia el balcón. Se detiene a unos pies de la puerta, y entrecierra los ojos cuando ve que ella aún le da la espalda y que no ha hecho el gesto de comerse lo que le trajo. "Testaruda". Piensa.

-Come, estás _débil_.-le ordena secamente.

La palabra mágica. La chica olvida su desconfianza y un fuego de venganza arde en sus ojos. Primero piensa en rechazar la comida y largarse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero su estómago decide lo contrario. Asimismo, aunque le cueste admitirlo, sabe que es muy cierto lo que dice Sasuke: su cuerpo no está en condiciones ni de levantar un dedo. ¡Qué fastidio sentirse inútil e impotente! Por ahora lo va a complacer, pero después…

-Gracias.

-Hn. Come.­

Sakura se mueve lentamente y toma la bandeja, colocándola con cuidado sobre su regazo. El olor de la comida se cuela por sus fosas nasales haciendo que su estómago gruña en protesta.

– Itadakimasu - susurra. Luego coge los palitos entre sus dedos y comienza a comer.

Mientras, observa al moreno que le da la espalda sentado en el balcón. No puede quitarle los ojos de encima; le parece rara su actitud. El hecho de que le haya preparado algo de comer dice mucho. Él no es así, y lo sabe. En eso termina de comer, pero aún sigue mirándolo embelesada; todavía no ha logrado descifrarlo. Pronto se comienza a cansar del silencio y decide intentar tener una charla.

-Sasuke.

-Ah.

-¿Por qué me preparaste de comer?

Él no contesta; ni siquiera la mira. Se limita a observar las calles.

- ¿Sasuke?

-Sakura, come. –explota después de unos segundos.

-Tú nunca me dices nada. Ya me termine la comida, gracias.

-Hn.

* * *

Ya ha caído la noche, y vemos a la joven aún en la cama. Se siente terriblemente avergonzada; ya no quiere ser una carga, una molestia. Desea salir de allí, mientras más pronto, mejor. No aguanta las miradas raras que Sasuke le dirige. Piensa que está lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a su casa por sí misma. Solo hay un problema; está segura de que el moreno no la va a dejar ir tan fácilmente, pero por intentarlo no pierde nada. Decidida, y con la clara intención de largarse de una buena vez, lo mira de reojo. Éste se encuentra sentado en el sillón leyendo unos pergaminos. Ahí es que aprovecha, mientras más distraído esté él, más posibilidades tiene de lograr su escape.

- Me voy. - anuncia determinadamente mientras se arrastra hasta el pie de la cama.

-No.-replica el muchacho, sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

-Ya es tarde. No me voy a quedar aquí.- protesta la kunoichi mientras intenta pararse.

En cuanto sus pies tocan el piso, sus rodillas comienzan a temblar y su cuerpo pierde el balance. Ella cierra sus ojos con fuerza, preparándose para el impacto, pero éste nunca llega. Cuando los abre de nuevo, se da cuenta de que Sasuke la sostiene delicadamente. Se sonroja al sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura; su pulso se acelera y la piel le arde, recordando las vívidas escenas del sharingan. Su aliento le hace cosquillas en la nariz, y puede sentir las hebras de cabello negro rozándole las mejillas. Sus miradas se cruzan y atraen como imanes. La cercanía duele. El hechizo se rompe cuando la muchacha nota que sus brazos están enredados en el cuello del moreno. Por un milisegundo desea quedarse allí, pero su lado racional la saca de ese estado. Rápidamente lo suelta. Lo mira espantada, con los ojos desorbitados, y más avergonzada que antes. El susto se le desvanece inmediatamente al notar que los labios de Sasuke se comienzan a curvar lentamente en una sonrisa perversa. Entonces ella le regala una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

-No te puedes ir. Estás muy débil para caminar.- replica mientras la deposita con cuidado en la cama.

-Pero no quiero quedarme aquí.

-No me importa.

-¿Donde dormirás?

-En el suelo. –establece él como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-¿Cómo¿Vas a dormir aquí¿Y quien me asegura que en cuanto me duerma no brincarás a la cama y harás lo que quieras conmigo?

-Tendrás que confiar en mí. - murmura el muchacho sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Sasuke, no me mires así. Sabes que no confío en ti. Esta es una pesadilla. Yo aquí, con un potencial violador…

El moreno hace una mueca de exasperación. "¿Va a seguir con lo del violador? Tsk, que irritante."

-Si quisiera violarte ya lo habría hecho. Oportunidades no me han faltado.

-Pero…

- Sabes lo que quiero, y no voy ni a obligarte, ni a rogarte.

-No, si se nota que no quieres obligarme. Llegas de la nada y me besas a la fuerza. Luego me acosas y me provocas alucinaciones -se sonroja al recordar- para que te desee.

-Hn. Entonces me deseas. - la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancha más.

Sakura desvía la mirada, avergonzada por su metida de pata. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo que de indicios de interés sexual hacia él? Debe ser el cansancio. Sí, eso debe ser. No hay otra explicación para ese "lapsus ligue".

-No te voy a violar. No quiero que me odies. Deseo una familia. - la trata de calmar.

-Lo dices como si yo fuera a aceptar tu propuesta.

- Lo harás… eventualmente.

-No estés tan seguro, Uchiha. - responde ella, levantando la barbilla testarudamente.

-Hn.

_Minutos más tarde… _

Sasuke saca un futón y se acuesta en el suelo, al lado de la cama, mientras su ex-compañera se da una ducha. Por lo menos tiene la "decencia" de no acostarse con ella. Está contando los minutos, ya quiere verla. Tiene la sospecha de que va a disfrutar mucho cuando ésta salga. En el baño, la muchacha suelta un prolongado suspiro. Le hacía falta relajarse un poco, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Tras salir de la ducha y secarse, se pone la ropa que él le ha prestado, y mira su reflejo en el espejo. En ese instante desea, con todas sus fuerzas, ser tragada por la tierra. Es demasiado vergonzoso, no puede salir así.

Se escucha una puerta abrirse. El Uchiha se incorpora de inmediato, expectante. Sus ojos se posan en una cabeza rosada que se asoma tímidamente. Luego en el par de piernas desnudas. Su sonrisa no se hace esperar. La muchacha sale con el cabello húmedo y una camisa negra que le tapa hasta la mitad del muslo. Ella trata de estirarla un poco para mostrar menos piel, pero es inútil. . No le gusta para nada la idea de andar en paños menores frente a él. Lo mira de soslayo, no tiene el valor de hacerlo directamente. No desea verle el rostro de satisfacción. Cuando al fin lo encara, se sorprende al notar que éste la mira con indiferencia, su expresión libre de emociones. Le da un poco de coraje; su ego se lastima. No es que quiera que le brinque encima, pero tampoco que prácticamente la ignore.

"Nada mal, Sakura, nada mal." No tiene idea, no sabe lo atractiva que se ve ante los ojos de Sasuke. No sospecha que el muchacho está reuniendo todo su autocontrol para no hacerla suya allí mismo, en el suelo. A veces es demasiado inocente para su bien.

-Que descanses. - dice la kunoichi pasando de largo y metiéndose debajo de las sábanas para taparse lo que le queda de dignidad.

Tiempo después, tras no poder dormir, Sakura le echa un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo al futón del moreno, que está acostado boca arriba, con la nuca apoyada entre sus manos y con los párpados cerrados. Tiene su cabello hacia atrás, despejando su blanca frente. Podría jurar que estaba dormido. Se ve muy sereno y su respiración es estable. Ella comienza a delinear sus facciones y sonríe. Se había puesto más guapo, si eso era posible. A su mente llegan recuerdos lejanos, de lo que alguna vez fue su "amistad". Sus ojos se llenan de nostalgia. Este nuevo Sasuke es más cruel y frío que antes, le falta la poca inocencia que tenía a los doce años.

-¿Quieres una foto? - pregunta el muchacho, sabiéndose observado desde hace rato.

Sakura despierta de su embelesamiento y da un respingo en la cama desviando los ojos.

-Hmp. -gruñe- Ni que fueras tan interesante.

Luego le da la espalda, roja de la vergüenza.

* * *

Ya ha amanecido.Son las seis de la mañana y es sábado. La gente de Konoha aún duerme. Estamos frente a la casa de Sasuke. En la puerta se puede divisar a cierto rubio de ojos azules a punto de llamar; se le ve ansioso y desesperado. Si sigue paseándose como hace, va a hacer un hoyo en la entrada. Si te internas en la residencia, tomas el pasillo del fondo, y abres la primera puerta de la derecha, encontrarás a Sakura acurrucada entre las sábanas en un sueño sorprendentemente tranquilo y al Uchiha dormido sobre un futón en el suelo. Su respiración es casi imperceptible y su rostro está relajado. La serenidad no le dura mucho. El ruido en la puerta de entrada lo despierta. El moreno abre los ojos con pesadez y se los frota para aclarar su visión. La persona sigue tocando, y eso le saca un gruñido de frustración. Se levanta de mala gana después de echarle un vistazo a la muchacha. "Aún duerme, suertuda." Piensa. Camina adormilado hasta la sala, rascándose un ojo y acomodándose sus hebras negras con la otra mano. Se pregunta quién diablos será a esa hora.

–Si llega a ser una estupidez voy a hacerle un chidori.- dice en voz alta.

Tras abrir la puerta, un muy preocupado Naruto entra sin pedir permiso. El moreno se puede imaginar la razón de la presencia de su ex-compañero en su casa. Entonces comienza a acariciar la idea de hacerle saber que su adorada amiga durmió allí, con él. No puede esperar para verle la cara.

-Dobe. ¿Qué demonios quieres a esta hora?

- Ya, Sasuke; no estoy para pelear ahora. ¡Sakura-chan está perdida…! Fui a su casa para ver si entrenaba conmigo y no estaba. Su madre está muy nerviosa. Dice que no durmió allí anoche.

El Uchiha no delata emoción en su rostro al escucharlo, y eso le da mucho coraje al rubio.

-¿Qué te pasa¿No estás preocupado? Debemos ir a buscarla ahora. Muévete, anda, vamos.

-Naruto…

Iba a decirle que ella estaba allí, con él, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse. Una sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en sus labios. Prefiere dejar que los hechos hablen por sí solos.

Se escuchan unos pasos lentos y un pequeño bostezo. Una adormilada Sakura se materializa en la sala de estar, frotándose los ojos y rascándose la cabeza, toda aturdida. El rubio se queda con la boca abierta. Intenta decir algo, pero no le salen las palabras.

-Sasuke¿qué pasa? Oí…

Cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de su compañero abre los ojos desmesuradamente y comienza a halar la camisa que lleva puesta para cubrirse. El sonrojo no se hace esperar.

-¡¿Sakura-chan¿P-pero…qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas perdida.

La mira de pies a cabeza notando que viste una camisa de Sasuke, que tiene unos moretones en varias partes del cuerpo y un extraño caminar.

-Espera, no creo querer saberlo - añade. Tiene un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por verla vestida de aquella forma, y su mente se llena de imágenes que hubiese preferido nunca imaginar.

-Naruto, no es lo que piensas, puedo explicarte. -dice desesperada. No puede dejar que piense lo peor de ella.

No puede ser que tenga tanta mala suerte. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que venir precisamente ese día a casa de Sasuke? Eso era lo que le faltaba; que su compañero se imaginara una escena digna del _Icha Icha Paradise_.

-No, no. Está bien, Sakura-chan. Perdona que haya interrumpido. Este…este…mejor me voy…Les dejo. – responde todo nervioso y sudando profusamente.

-Sasuke, di algo.

El moreno sonríe sádicamente.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga¿Que le de detalles? Estoy seguro de que no quiere escucharlos.- insinúa mirando al otro muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios. Se regodea al notar que éste palidece cada vez más.

-Sasuke, más te vale que le digas la verdad.

-Hn.

-Sasuke, dile que ayer no pasó nada. Dile la verdad.

-Tu apariencia dice más que mil palabras. ¿Cómo le vas a explicar el hecho de que dormiste en mi cama y que traes puesta mi camisa? - su tono es burlón, con una pizca de picardía. Le clava sus ojos de manera retadora, como invitándola a tratar de desmentirlo.

- Estábamos entrenando, idiota. No tuerzas las cosas.

- Eso no explica que lleves puesta mi ropa y que hayas dormido aquí. Debes ser más creativa en tu explicación…Así nadie te va a creer, Sakura.- la provoca.

Naruto se fija por segunda vez en la apariencia de la muchacha. Los moretones, la ropa, la huella de un mordisco... basta con eso para convencerlo de que hubo algo más que entrenamiento. Él será inocente, pero no estúpido. La incomodidad es mucha, ya no quiere estar allí. Se le han quitado las ganas de entrenar y hasta ¡el apetito! Se acerca a la puerta disimulando, con su semblante verdoso, muy perturbado.

-Este…pues…No me tienen que explicar nada…No quiero saber lo que pasó…

- Espera…- muy tarde, ya el rubio se había marchado del lugar dejándolos solos.

Sakura tiene en la mirada la intención de asesinar a cierto Uchiha. Su puño comienza a cargarse de chakra y sus ojos se vuelven dos verdes ranuras. Lastima, eso sólo le funciona con Naruto. Sasuke no se mueve, es más, sonríe ampliamente y ladea la cabeza. No puede estar más feliz por la intromisión del rubio. Todavía puede evocar la imagen de su rostro cuando la vio salir casi desnuda del dormitorio.

-Eres un bastardo. ¿Cómo lo dejaste ir sin explicarle?-le grita ella agitando su puño.

-Hn. Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie.-replica sin mover una pestaña.

-Pero Naruto pensó…-se sonroja- pensó que nosotros…que nosotros…

-¿Tuvimos sexo salvaje?-termina la oración por ella.

-No digas eso-susurra, como si alguien pudiera escucharla.

-Hn. A mí no me interesa lo que él piense. Además, sí tuvimos sexo; virtualmente.

Sakura se queda con la boca abierta. No puede creer hasta dónde llega el descaro de Sasuke.

-Tú y tu jutsu indecente.

-No te parecía indecente mientras estuviste en mi mundo.- señala él con picardía.

El rostro de la kunoichi ya no puede ponerse más rojo de lo que está, pero decide ignorar ese comentario. Cada vez que se defiende termina enredada. Al muchacho le gusta torturarla; el muy sadista parece haber tomado eso de pasatiempo.

-¡A mí sí me importa lo que la gente piense!- grita.

-Ese no es asunto mío.

-Te detesto, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Eso lo dices de la boca para afuera.

-¡Sasuke!

-Si sigues ahí parada te vas a caer y no te pienso ayudar.

Sakura se sienta en un sillón a regañadientes. Todavía tiene las piernas de goma. Se pone a pensar en cómo le va a explicar a Naruto la situación. No va a ser fácil convencerlo de que no pasó nada entre ella y su ex-compañero, dadas las circunstancias, pero tiene que intentarlo. Por su reputación y su orgullo.

-Será bipolar… A veces me ayuda y se comporta casi como un caballero, y ahora no hay quien lo soporte.- murmura para sí misma, ignorando al moreno.

-Sakura, cierra la boca.

-No.

-No me hagas usar mis métodos…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Samiko. Muchas gracias.**

**Cualquier signo que no aparezca culpen a la página, que se los come. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_**¡Qué gran idea!**_

Vamos a ver que tal le va a Sakura. Luego de su encuentro con Naruto en casa de Sasuke, la pobre tuvo que esperar un tiempo para poder salir de allí. Tenía que recuperarse de la impresión e inventarse una excusa. Según el moreno, su madre estaba muy preocupada, y no podía llegar a su casa sin una explicación creíble. Ahora se encuentra sentada en el sillón de la sala de su ex-compañero, rompiéndose la cabeza. Tiene puesto su uniforme ninja, que está rasgado en algunas partes. Sasuke está sentado sobre un taburete, limpiando y afilando sus armas. De vez en cuando la mira por el rabillo del ojo y sus labios se tuercen en una pequeña sonrisa. Verla allí, hecha un manojo de nervios con la cabeza entre las rodillas, le causa diversión.

–Me rindo, tengo que salir de aquí. Ya me inventaré algo en el camino. –replica la muchacha en voz alta.

Se levanta del sillón alisándose la falda y atusándose el cabello con los dedos. Por unos instantes mira al muchacho sentado sobre el taburete y abre los labios para decir algo, pero se queda callada. Entonces suspira y da unos pasos hasta la puerta. Después gira el pomo y sale de allí sin despedirse. El Uchiha no intenta detenerla y se queda inmerso en su tarea. Total, ella es su escolta, en algún momento tendrá que hablarle.

--

--

Aquí la vemos, caminando por las calles de Konoha. Se mueve como si estuviera en piloto automático, sin prestar atención a su entorno: los niños corriendo por los callejones, gente comprando en los pequeños puestos estratégicamente ubicados, el muchacho de cabello oscuro y largo que va caminando por la acera. Su mente está en otro mundo, tratando de inventarse una excusa. De repente, el chico la detiene. Ella ahoga un grito y parpadea varias veces hasta que cae en tiempo y le reconoce. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro; hacía tiempo que no lo veía, con eso de las misiones y las nuevas responsabilidades de Jounin que éste tenía.

–Hola, Neji-kun. No sabía que habías vuelto de tu misión. –lo saluda tratando de sonar entusiasmada a pesar de su bagaje emocional.

–Sí, hace dos días. Me he enterado del regreso de Uchiha… Me imagino que debes estar feliz. –replica el Hyuuga, mirándola con sus ojos color nácar.

El rostro de la muchacha parece apagarse al escuchar el nombre de su ex- compañero, pero trata de disimular su tristeza con una gran sonrisa plástica. Se siente tan nerviosa que comienza a jugar con un mechón de pelo y a balancearse de un lado a otro. Sus ojos verdes no se detienen en un punto fijo. Se le hace imposible mantener su atención por más de diez segundos en algo; la ansiedad por llegar a su casa y explicarle a su madre el porqué de su ausencia anoche la está consumiendo.

–Sí, ha vuelto. –contesta con voz desalentada, tratando de evitar la escudriñadora mirada pálida de su no tan nuevo amigo.

Neji nota su descorazonamiento y se sorprende bastante, no es que se le note en el rostro... Le parece raro el desanimo de Sakura, pero no dice nada. No quiere meterse en sus asuntos, ni parecer un metido. Se limita a mirarla con una expresión seria. Por unos segundos que a Sakura le parecieron horas, ambos se quedan callados, un tanto incómodos por el silencio.

–Me tengo que ir, Neji-kun. –rompe el hielo la chica, aún tratando de esconder sus emociones de aquellos ojos que parecen omniscientes. No se atreve a mirarlos directamente por temor a delatarse a sí misma.

–Sakura, cuando tengas tiempo quiero hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante.

La kunoichi levanta la vista y le regala una débil sonrisa a su amigo, el fantasma de la tristeza claramente visible en el gesto.

–Sí. Hasta entonces, Neji-kun.

– Nos veremos, Sakura. Estoy algo retrasado, le prometí a Tenten que la ayudaría a entrenar. –responde él con su llana voz, a la vez que da un salto y desaparece.

La chica se queda mirando los tejados y sonríe con nostalgia al recordar cómo Neji y ella se hicieron amigos. Había sido hace bastante tiempo, después de que éste quedara gravemente herido en el intento por rescatar a Sasuke. En aquel entonces la Hokage tuvo que asignarle terapias físicas supervisadas por una enfermera para rehabilitarlo, y Sakura fue la encargada de dárselas. Al principio él era frío y muy reservado, pero poco a poco, con su responsabilidad, dedicación y paciencia, se fue ganando su confianza. Ahora cada vez que éste necesita atención médica, no duda en buscarla. El joven Hyuuga siente una profunda estima por sus habilidades en ese campo.

--

--

Por fin ha llegado a su casa. Venía caminando lo más lento posible, a pesar de su ansiedad, pues todavía no había pensado qué decir. Abre la puerta lentamente, tratando de amortiguar el sonido de los enmohecidos goznes. Ya adentro, se quita sus sandalias y las coloca en el lugar designado para eso, un zapatero al lado de una maceta con dos crisantemos. Con sigilo, como ladrón en la noche, camina por el pasillo y asoma la cabeza por el umbral de la cocina. Ahoga un gritito cuando ve la espalda de su madre. Sus ojos siguen a la mujer que se desliza sobre el suelo de la estancia, revolviendo el contenido de unos humeantes calderos a la vez que busca frascos de hierbas en los gabinetes. Sakura se siente aliviada; no la habían visto aún. Por lo menos tendrá tiempo de darse un baño y cambiarse esas ropas desgarradas. Por desgracia, a la señora Haruno no se le escapa nada, y no hace la muchacha dar unos pasos y soltar el suspiro que tenía encerrado en el pecho, cuando se escucha su autoritaria voz.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita? Usted me debe una explicación.

La chica de pelo rosa da un salto en su propia piel y gira sobre sí misma, anticipando la sarta de preguntas y reclamaciones que la van a hacer.

Y allí la vemos, en la sala de estar, sentada en el sillón. Un silencio pesado e insoportable recae en el lugar. La tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. La señora Haruno se para frente a su hija con los puños en sus caderas, mirándola de forma inquisidora. Sakura traga haciendo ruido y comienza a jugar con su pelo y a morderse el labio. El interrogatorio que le espera quizás sea peor que uno con Ibiki.

- Más vale que tengas una muy buena explicación. -exige la mujer, sus ojos refulgiendo.

La muchacha se acomoda en el sillón restregando el dobladillo de su falda hasta arrugarlo. Está nerviosa y no se atreve a mirar a su madre. Teme que ésta pueda leerle los pensamientos. Una gota de sudor le baja por la frente y le entran ganas de mordisquearse las uñas. No tiene ni idea de lo que le va a decir. Nada de lo que fabricó en su mente antes de llegar suena lo bastante creíble como para desembucharlo.

"Todo esto es culpa de Sasuke. Si sólo hubiese llegado pacíficamente y sin tantas ínfulas... Pero no, como es un _Uchiha_ y se cree el centro del universo, vino a hacer las cosas más difíciles. Ahora estoy metida en un gran rollo. Si mi madre se entera de que dormí en casa de un hombre me mata. Ni pensar lo que me haría si Naruto le dice que tuve relaciones con uno. Ay no, esto me está dando una migraña." Piensa, aterrada.

-Bueno, estoy esperando.-se impacienta la mujer, golpeando el suelo con el pie.

El seco sonido retumba en los sensibles oídos de Sakura, empeorando su jaqueca. Así no puede pensar, aquel ruido es como el de un reloj que marca la aproximación de su sentencia de muerte. Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc… se acaba el tiempo. Tiene que decir algo pronto.

-Tuve una lucha con Ino para probar quién era más fuerte. Terminé tan cansada que pasé la noche en su casa. –escupe lo primero que se le ocurre. Por suerte eso también explica el porqué de sus moretones y su cansancio.

La joven kunoichi hace una plegaria para que su madre se crea el cuento que se sacó de la manga a última hora. Los segundos se le alargan, le parecen eternos. La señora Haruno se agarra la barbilla como considerando la contestación. Sakura empequeñece cada vez más. Finalmente, la mujer abre la boca y dice:

-¿Y porqué no me avisaste? No sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti.

Que bueno que no pensó en llamar a Ino. Esa hubiera sido la opción más obvia. Seguro que estaba tan desesperada que ni consideró esa posibilidad.

-Lo siento, mamá. Para la próxima te aviso. –musita, con el rostro contrito y la mirada fija en sus pies.

-Más te vale, Sakura. Más te vale. -le advierte la señora, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Cuando la muchacha ve que está sola, deja escapar un largo suspiro. Por lo menos pudo engañar a su madre, ahora le queda su rubio compañero. Tiene que explicarle lo sucedido antes de que se riegue el rumor. Sabe muy bien que él puede soltar la lengua en cualquier momento.

–Si Naruto llega a decir algo le voy a partir la cabeza en dos…

--

--

En otro lugar de la villa, en el área de entrenamiento, se encuentran Sasuke y el joven Uzumaki descansando después de una lucha "amistosa". Ambos tienen su espalda recostada contra el tronco de un gran y viejo árbol, refugiándose de los rayos de sol bajo su sombra. A pesar de la pasividad del escenario, se puede percibir cierta tensión en la atmósfera. Principalmente por parte de Naruto, que no puede dejar de pensar en lo que presenció esa mañana. Éste mira al moreno por el rabillo del ojo y lo nota demasiado tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Eso le da mucha rabia, pero aún no le cuestiona. Quiere aclarar las cosas antes de explotar. Más por Sakura que por nadie, pues le preocupa en demasía que ésta sufra. No quiere verla llorar nuevamente. Por eso fue que retó al Uchiha a un duelo, para asegurarse de que su amiga no salga lastimada.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto, decide que es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Teme, quiero preguntarte algo.-replica como quien no quiere la cosa, fijando su mirada en las nubes blancas y en los pájaros que revolotean por el cielo.

Sasuke ya sabe por donde viene su ex-compañero. Verdaderamente le divierte, pero no hace ningún gesto que lo delate. Su porte es desenfadado: tiene los ojos cerrados, su nuca apoyada en sus manos y sus rodillas flexionadas. Parece que está dormido.

-Hn.- gruñe, y abre uno de sus ojos para mirar a Naruto.

-Este…pues. Tú y Sakura, este…esta mañana…errr... -el pobre muchacho no sabe ni cómo preguntar.

-Acaba y dime. No tengo todo el día, dobe. -contesta el moreno monótonamente, sin perder por un segundo su impasividad.

- ¿Tú te acostase con Sakura?-pregunta, sonrojándose un poco.

Sasuke vuelve su rostro para encararlo y levanta una ceja, sus labios desapareciendo en una fina línea. Por unos segundos, el tiempo parece detenerse a contemplar la escena.

-Hn. Eso no es asunto tuyo. –responde con frialdad en su tono.

El joven de pelo rubio se incorpora de un brinco y frunce el ceño, mirándolo duramente. No puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Se siente muy indignado por la actitud de desdén del moreno.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es Sakura de quien estamos hablando. No quiero verla sufrir por tu culpa.

El Uchiha no deja de mostrar su rostro impasible, aunque por dentro se muere por reírse de la cara de tonto que tiene su ex-compañero.

-Cálmate, dobe. Yo no la obligué a nada.

Naruto no sabe qué pensar. En realidad, si ella le dio consentimiento, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer; pero aún y así…

- Entonces… ¿Pero tú sientes algo por ella? ¿Le correspondes?

-Hn. –es toda la respuesta que recibe.

Antes de que su ex-compañero pudiera agregar algo más, Sasuke se levanta de la hierba y se sacude los pantalones. Luego sigue de largo, caminando a sabrá Dios dónde. Eso no le gusta nada al rubio, que se pone en pie de inmediato y lo sigue para reclamarle. Las cosas no se pueden quedar así.

-¡Teme! No te vayas sin contestarme…-grita, alzando el puño con rabia.

El Uchiha se detiene en seco y lo mira por encima del hombro con una de sus sonrisas perversas en los labios.

-Hn. Lo que sea. –dicho eso, desaparece de allí a una velocidad inhumana.

Naruto se queda con la boca abierta ante su descaro, pero no lo sigue. Ha decidido dejar el asunto en manos de alguien más influyente.

-Sasuke, bastardo. Tengo que asegurarme de que Sakura-chan no salga lastimada de esto. ¡Dattebayo!- grita al viento mientras camina hacia la villa.

--

--

Tsunade está en su oficina, sentada en el escritorio. Se ve muy molesta: sus ojos dorados botan chispas, y golpea con fuerza unos pobres papeles que tiene que firmar. Su asistente la mira desde el otro extremo de la estancia con sus manos entrelazadas al frente. Su expresión es una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

Al parecer, alguien le había dicho a la Hokage que Sasuke andaba paseándose por las calles de Konoha sin escolta. Después del trabajo que tuvo que pasar para convencer a los ancianos de que sería prudente permitir que el Uchiha se quedara en la aldea, no quería volver a reunirse para explicarles porque éste andaba sin vigilancia.

La mujer de cabello rubio se gira en su asiento y se levanta. Luego camina dando pasos lentos hacia la ventana, se para allí a observar la villa y a pensar un rato. Un momento después, afila sus ojos dorados y vuelve a tomar su lugar en el escritorio. Shizune observa todo con ligero interés; está contemplando la idea de traerle una botella de _sake_ a su superiora para calmarla un poco.

-¡Shizune!- grita Tsunade- envía un mensaje ahora mismo a Sakura y a Sasuke. Les quiero aquí inmediatamente.

-Sí, Hokage-sama. –dice la joven médico, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Después se voltea y sale casi corriendo del despacho.

Cuando va por el pasillo a hacer lo que le encomendaron, se cruza con Sakura, que venía corriendo. Shizune la detiene y la mira de pies a cabeza. La muchacha tiene el cabello enmarañado y el rostro sonrojado por la carrera. Gotas de sudor bajan por su frente y se agarra el costado con una mano, tomando aire a bocanadas para llenarse los pulmones. En sus ojos verdes se refleja una ansiedad y nerviosismo intensos. Es como si intuyera lo que está a punto de pasarle.

–Sakura, Tsunade-sama quiere verte. – anuncia la joven médico, un tanto ofuscada por la condición de la muchacha.

La aludida abre los ojos de par en par; en su rostro se puede apreciar un mosaico de emociones: miedo, angustia, ira… Durante un momento se queda allí parada sin decir palabra, apretando los puños y tratando de no hiperventilar. Sólo logra despertar de sus cavilaciones cuando escucha su nombre.

–Sakura.

–S-sí, ya voy. –responde automáticamente mientras camina con el semblante más pálido que un papel hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Shizune le echa una última mirada y sigue su camino para enviar el otro mensaje antes de que la Hokage se desespere.

Sakura toca la puerta, pero nadie responde. No se atreve a entrar, aún recuerda la sorpresa que se llevó la primera vez que lo hizo sin permiso. Vuelve e intenta, pero no recibe respuesta. Entonces, con sumo cuidado y con lentitud, gira el pomo y empuja lo suficiente como para ver el interior del despacho. Allí ve a Tsunade dándole la espalda en su silla, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hokage-sama. – llama, sin atreverse a entrar, sus nervios cada vez más alterados. Pero no la escucha.

-Hokage-sama. –esta vez sube el tono de su voz un poco, llevándose la mano a la boca para mordisquearse las uñas.

Tsunade escucha una voz lejana y despierta furiosa de su trance.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita a la vez que se gira en su silla y levanta la vista. La kunoichi da un salto por el susto y se prepara mentalmente para lo que le espera.

- A ti misma te quería ver. Quiero que me des una explicación en este instante, Sakura-exige la mujer, dando un golpe violento en el escritorio, haciendo que los papeles que tenía allí se desparramen en el suelo. La muchacha traga saliva al notar aquellos ojos de fiera fulminándola. Entonces comienza a sudar, y sus piernas flaquean. Tiene que explicarle lo sucedido sin ponerse en evidencia.

"¿Qué le digo? Oh Dios, sácame de esta pesadilla."

-Tsunade-sama, lo que Naruto le dijo es un malentendido. Yo no tuve… errr… relaciones…con Sasuke. Lo que pasó fue que él llegó….-no termina la oración, pues es interrumpida por una exasperada y muy confundida Hokage.

-Sakura, ¿quién está hablando de sexo aquí?

La kunoichi se estremece como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada por encima, y siente el suelo del despacho desvanecerse. Su semblante ya no es blanco, es de un color verdoso, y da la impresión de que quiere vomitar el desayuno. Se lleva la mano a su boca y aguanta una arcada; su estómago está más que indispuesto. Comienza a sentir un molesto hormigueo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y el temblor de sus rodillas se hace muy obvio. Ha cavado su propia tumba.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué no estás con Sasuke. Yo te di una misión y esperaba verla cumplida. Por lo que veo no es así. Y ya que lo mencionaste, ¿por qué habría de pensar Naruto que tuviste relaciones íntimas con el Uchicha? - pregunta Tsunade.

Su mirada entrecerrada y un tanto curiosa se fija en la color esmeralda de su alumna. Sakura respira hondo varias veces hasta que las nauseas desaparecen y se calma un poco. Luego se queda callada unos segundos, elaborando la respuesta en su mente.

-Verá, Hokage-sama: yo estuve todo el tiempo con Sasuke, como usted me ordenó. Entonces llegó la noche y me dije: "Tengo que quedarme aquí, en su casa. Así puedo vigilarlo en todo momento."

-Eso no explica lo de Naruto. – interrumpe Godaime, haciéndola temblar como una hoja con su duro tono. Ella no quiere hablar más del tema, pero sabe que su maestra no la va a dejar ir hasta que le diga todo.

-Pues…Se me olvidó un detalle y me tuve que poner una ropa que me prestó Sasuke, una de sus camisas. Cuando desperté por la mañana escuché voces y fui a ver qué pasaba. Usted sabe, la vigilancia y eso. Naruto había ido a buscarlo para entrenar y me vio. Y pues…pensó que yo había tenido relaciones íntimas con el Uchiha – termina, suspirando. No quiere ni pensar en lo que le van a decir ahora.

-Muy bien, Sakura. Estoy muy orgullosa de que seas mi aprendiz. – la felicita la Hokage, sonriendo.

La joven por poco se cae al suelo por la impresión. Su boca está abierta, como la de un pescado fuera del agua, y sus ojos enormes. "¿Pero, qué…? No entiendo, esto debe ser una broma. Sí, una broma."

-¿Cómo?

Tsunade le dedica una mirada divertida y una sonrisa de complicidad. Tiene un plan y no puede esperar a que Sasuke se aparezca para decirlo. Ya se está frotando las manos mentalmente ante la idea.

"Yo conozco esa expresión. Esto no son buenas noticias." Piensa Sakura, retrocediendo disimuladamente hacia la puerta, pero no logra su escape táctico. En eso, para su pesar, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color entra en la oficina sin tocar la puerta.

-¿Me llamó, Hokage-sama?- pregunta monótonamente, sin molestarse en hacer una reverencia.

La sonrisa en los labios de Godaime se amplía considerablemente. La muchacha se prepara psicológicamente para la tortura que le espera. ¿Qué la vida no podía ser peor?

-Que bueno que llegas, Sasuke. Estaba felicitando a Sakura por su buena idea. Y ésta te incluye a ti.

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunta el moreno un tanto interesado, aunque no se le nota mucho en el rostro.

El joven dirige sus ojos azabaches hacia la aludida, y ella le devuelve una mirada confusa. Como no recibe respuesta de la chica, se queda parado con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que la Hokage continúe. Ya quiere saber los planes.

-Sakura me contó del malentendido con Naruto…

Sasuke sonríe maliciosamente y mira a la kunoichi con una ceja levantada, haciéndola sonrojar. Ésta se mueve un poco y se muerde el labio, incómoda por las miraditas que le dirigen.

-Encuentro muy buena idea que desde hoy en adelante ella duerma en tu casa, para que pueda cumplir mejor con su misión. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Sasuke?

La muchacha le trata de hacer señas para que diga que no, que tiene problemas. Pero él la ignora y replica socarronamente:

-Claro… que no hay problemas.

-Pero, Hokage-sama, seré una molestia. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- argumenta la joven con un hilo de esperaza en su voz.

Tsunade comienza a considerar el punto de su alumna, pero es interrumpida por la grave voz del Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, Sakura, tengo una habitación de huéspedes. Será un placer tener tu compañía. -esas últimas palabras las dice muy suavemente, para provocarla.

-¿Cómo? Pero tú…

Sasuke la mira desafiándola a decir algo, y ella cierra la boca mecánicamente. Si le reclama allí, tendrá que dar más explicaciones. Ni modo, tendrá que esperar a que estén a solas para gritarle y decirle hasta del mal que va a morir.

La chica suspira resignada, le dirige una mirada cargada de resentimiento y aprieta con fuerza el dobladillo de su falda entre sus manos.

- Está todo arreglado, hoy mudas tus cosas a la casa de Sasuke.

El joven sonríe con satisfacción, mientras ella asiente. Ahora no tiene descanso del Uchiha ni por las noches.

-¡Tsunade-baachan, tengo que hablarle sobre Sasuke y Sak…!-se escucha la voz Naruto por el pasillo, pero éste no termina su oración al llegar al umbral de la puerta y verlos allí reunidos.

Sakura se ahoga en saliva y cierra los puños con rabia. Ya no puede con la frustración y su cara de vergüenza. Y ahora también viene el rubio a enredar más las cosas. El moreno se le queda mirando con los labios un poco curvados hacia arriba; no sabe con qué viene su ex-compañero. No puede permitir que lo metan en problemas después de lo bien que le ha ido.

-Ya me han explicado todo, Naruto. No hay razón para que hagas un alboroto. –replica Tsunade, levantando la mano en un gesto de desdén.

-Pero baachan, él me confirmó que tuvo sexo con Sakura. –acusa el joven de ojos azules, señalando a Sasuke descaradamente y entornando la mirada. La rabia claramente reflejada en su rostro. El aludido lo mira directamente con el semblante impasible y abre los labios para decirle algo, pero es interrumpido.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué estupideces dices?-estalla la chica de pelo rosa.

Ésta se acerca peligrosamente a su amigo dando zancadas. Tiene el puño cargado con una cantidad alarmante de chakra. El muchacho de pelo rubio le dirige una mirada herida. Pero al detectar el peligro se le seca la boca. Un temor a ser golpeado de allí hasta Suna lo invade. Ver aquellas ranuras verdes refulgiendo de ira le hace recordar lo violenta que puede llegar a ser su compañera cuando es provocada.

-Ah, Naruto. Yo no confirmé nada. Tú te lo imaginaste -interrumpe Sasuke con voz seria, evitando así que Sakura descargara su puño en el rostro del joven Uzumaki.

Ambos lo miran, la muchacha un poco sorprendida. Es la primera vez que el Uchiha desmiente el rumor. A Naruto se le ensombrecen sus ojos cian bajo su ceño fruncido. No le gusta que ahora vengan a voltear los papeles y lo culpen de lo sucedido.

-Pero tú me dijiste que no la habías obligado a nada. -reclama, indignado.

La Hokage observa la escena con muy poco interés. Lo que tiene es un dolor de cabeza terrible, provocado por los gritos del rubio y Sakura. Por otro lado, la chica comienza a enfurecerse de nuevo al ver que su compañero no quiere dejar el temita.

-Es cierto. Yo no la obligué a quedarse en mi casa. –replica Sasuke.

-¿Entonces?– sigue insistiendo el otro chico.

-¡Naruto! Más te vale que cierres la boca. -amenaza Sakura entre dientes.

-¡Orden!-grita una muy irritada Tsunade.

En una fracción de segundo, tres pares de ojos se fijan en ella. Se la ve realmente fastidiada, su mirada parece lanzar relámpagos dorados. La mujer se lleva los dedos a las sienes y aprieta el área. Al ver que ellos no se mueven de sus lugares y la miran como si fuera un espectáculo de circo no aguanta más y estalla.

- Lárguense de aquí. ¡Ahora! –los echa señalando la puerta con una mano y masajeándose la frente con la otra.

-Hn.

-Sí, Hokage-sama.

-No es justo, Tsunade-baachan.

-Naruto….-Sakura lo arrastra fuera de la oficina no muy delicadamente por el brazo, seguida por un aburrido Sasuke.

-¡Shizune, tráeme mi _sake_! -el llamado retumba en la aldea.

-Ya mismo, Tsunade-sama -se escucha a aterrada voz de la aludida en el pasillo.

-Estos muchachos van a ser mi muerte…

--

--

Ahora estamos fuera de la oficina de la Hokage, en la calle. Vemos que Naruto es arrastrado por una furiosa Sakura. Sasuke los sigue gruñendo, frustrado. La muchacha se detiene al fin en un callejón vacío y suelta a su compañero. Luego le reclama antes de que éste pueda abrir la boca para defenderse.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué demonios le ibas a ir con el cuento a la Tsunade-sama!? ¿Acaso no piensas? Pudiste meterme en problemas.- reclama la kunoichi, un _poco_ más calmada.

El moreno recuesta su espalda contra una pared y mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones con rostro de cansancio y aburrimiento.

-Sakura-chan, es que pensé, pensé…-se defiende el rubio.

-Sí. Ya sé lo que pensaste, Naruto. Muy mal. Creí que me conocías… - murmura ella suavizando el tono.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, pensé que te había convencido para, ya sabes... Y pues, al verte en aquellas condiciones… No me puedes culpar. Además, él me lo insinuó.

Al escuchar eso último Sasuke levanta la vista y se incorpora. Tiene sus labios en una fina línea y en sus ojos un brillo indescifrable. El ambiente comienza a ponerse tenso otra vez.

-A mí no me metas en esto, _dobe_. –replica con una voz muy seria, que suena casi como una advertencia.

Naruto entrecierra los ojos y lo mira con resentimiento. Ambos ignoran a la muchacha, que pone cara de fastidio, y se embarcan en un duelo de miradas. El silencio se hace presente. Un aire de confrontación los envuelve. La kunoichi rápido se da cuenta del tono peligroso de la situación y decide intervenir.

-Tú cállate, Uchiha. Ya mismo te toca a ti…– rompe el hielo. Tiene que arreglar cuentas con él.

El joven Uzumaki desvía su mirada azulada de la oscura del moreno y la dirige hacia su compañera. Sasuke saca las manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se cruza de brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona se curva en sus labios y la mira de manera desafiante.

-Hn.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y lo ignora, prestándole toda su atención a Naruto. Luego hace ademán con la cabeza para que éste continúe lo que estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido.

-Pensé que lo que te hacía estaba mal. Sasuke no te corresponde los sentimientos.-explica el rubio, mirando por encima del hombro al moreno.

Una nube de tristeza cruza por el rostro de Sakura y en sus ojos brillan lágrimas contenidas. Eso no le pasa desapercibido al Uchiha, que siente muy en el fondo un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Claro, que éste es reemplazado de inmediato con indiferencia.

-Ya. No pasó nada. Y nunca, vuelvo y repito, _nunca, _va a pasar nada. Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con una misión. En cuanto finalice volveré a mi vida normal. - _"Si es que salgo viva de ésta." _

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Espero no haberte causado problemas.-se disculpa Naruto agachando su cabeza.

-Por lo menos pude controlar los daños. –responde ella mucho más tranquila, pero aún triste.

El joven Uzumaki levanta el rostro y sonríe enseñado todos sus dientes.

-Bueno, esta pelea me ha dado hambre. ¿Quieres comer _ramen_?-la invita, ignorando completamente a Sasuke.

-No, gracias.

-Pues entonces nos vemos, Sakura-chan. Adiós, _teme_. -se despide de ellos. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al moreno.

Cuando el rubio desaparece de la escena, Sakura le lanza dagas a Sasuke con los ojos, pero éste ni se inmuta. Eso le causa más coraje a la muchacha, que se le acerca apretando los dientes y agitando los puños en el aire. El joven la mira con esos pozos profundos y negros que tiene y cambia su peso de una pierna a otra. En sus labios comienza a aparecer una de sus muecas de satisfacción. Su postura es muy desenfadada.

-Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo por qué le insinuaste a Naruto que dormimos juntos. Estoy segura de que lo hiciste.-le exige.

-Yo no hice nada. ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de que el _dobe_ malinterpretara las cosas?-responde sin emoción alguna.

El aura alrededor de Sakura comienza a ensombrecerse. De su mirada sólo se puede apreciar un tinte verde, de tan entornada y oscura que la tiene. Sus mejillas están muy ruborizadas y su cabello desordenado. Eso le causa gracia a Sasuke, es más, la encuentra adorable. Le encanta verla encolerizada. La pasión que emana de sus poros cuando está en ese estado le hace hervir la sangre, y no precisamente de rabia.

-Sasuke, estoy corta de paciencia…–advierte entre dientes, haciendo todo lo posible por no abalanzársele encima y golpearlo.

-Hn.

La kunoichi se frustra por la "respuesta" y decide cambiar el tema. Tiene que reclamarle por otros detalles.

-Antes de que se me olvide; si tenías otra habitación, ¿por qué dormiste en el suelo? Sabías que no quería dormir en el mismo cuarto que tú.

- Por que así lo quise.-dice el moreno sin darle importancia.

- Te encanta torturarme. Tras que me obligas, también duermes allí teniendo otro lugar. Es que eres insoportable. –casi grita, está muy agitada por el coraje.

-Yo no te obligué, Sa-ku-ra. –contesta Sasuke, pronunciando cada sílaba de su nombre lentamente.

La _kunoichi_ suspira, sabe que esa conversación no va a ir a ningún lado. Pero, aún y así, se niega a perder la partida.

-Y…claro que me obligaste. Por tu culpa ahora tengo que vivir contigo. Si no me hubieses hecho aquel…aquel jutsu…

-Hn. Veo que todavía lo recuerdas.- señala él con sorna.

-Como no lo voy a recor…-no termina lo que iba a decir y se sonroja al darse cuenta de la connotación de eso último.

-Te afecta demasiado.-la provoca Sasuke, sonriendo con malicia.

– Hmp. –Ella se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda. No piensa seguir dándole gusto.

-No malinterpretes. Que yo tenga pudor no quiere decir nada.-insiste.

-Como sea. –responde el Uchiha con un claro tono de incredulidad.

Sakura se voltea indignada y le dice:

-¿No me crees?

-¿Te lo crees tú?- pregunta él, levantando una ceja.

-¡Sasuke! Ah, y ni creas que vas a dormir en la misma habitación que yo.-le advierte, muy irritada.

-Hn. Vas a estar en _mi_ territorio.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Scarlete


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Samiko. Muchas gracias.**

**Cualquier signo que no aparezca culpen a la página, que se los come. **

* * *

Capítulo 6

¡Pay back time!

Sasuke y Sakura van caminando por las calles de Konoha, en silencio. Claro, hasta que la muchacha se da cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando. Se dirigen hacia la casa del moreno, y eso no le parece gracioso. No puede irse así porque así, sin avisarle a su madre, y sin buscar algunas de sus cosas. El muchacho sigue caminando, sin prestarle mucha atención a su escolta, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la mirada al frente. Sólo después de escucharla hablar, se detiene y se vuelve para encararla. Ella tiene el rostro contraído en una mueca de disgusto y los puños sobre las caderas. "¿Pero quién se cree éste? ¿No me digas que no piensa pasar por mi casa? Eso ya lo veremos."

-¡Sasuke!

-Hn.

-Tengo que ir a casa a buscar mis cosas.

- Mañana.

-¡¿Cómo que mañana?! ¡¿Qué demonios me voy a poner?! ¿Y mis efectos personales y eso?

–Hn.

Sakura entorna sus ojos verdes y aprieta los puños. Luego se acerca a Sasuke, tratando de crear un aura amenazadora. Cosa que no tuvo efecto en el Uchiha, pues éste se queda parado con el rostro igual de sereno. Lo único que perturba su cara tallada en mármol es una media sonrisa que comienza a nacer en sus labios. Parece que está divertido, más que asustado.

-Escúchame bien, Uchiha. Déjate de juegos y vayamos a mi casa. –le exige la kunoichi, apuntándole con un dedo, como si de un niño chiquito se tratara.

-Hn.

--

--

Y aquí los vemos, caminando hacia la residencia Haruno. La muchacha se siente muy molesta con su maestra. No entiende su razonamiento. Está bien que lo vigile y eso, pero vivir con él le parece extremo. De pronto se le ocurre una idea macabra. Una sonrisa perversa y oscura se le dibuja en los labios, cosa que el joven que va a su lado nota de inmediato. Hasta la atmósfera que les rodea ha cambiado. Ya no se siente esa hostilidad y pesadez en el aire.

Ese simple detalle es suficiente para poner a Sasuke en alerta. Hacen sólo segundos parecía que ella le quería matar, y ahora está de lo más complaciente. El cambio de actitud le parece demasiado repentino. La observa por el rabillo del ojo, cada vez con más suspicacia. Algo debe traerse entre manos para estar tan feliz. No es que la quiera ver triste, pero la ironía del asunto le da mala espina. Y debería, porque lo que le espera…

A Sakura le da un poco de cargo de consciencia lo que está planeando, pero él se merece lo que le pase. No lo puede evitar, se frota las manos mentalmente ante tal escenario. Se regodea ante todas las posibilidades de sufrimiento para Sasuke. Ya no puede esperar para ver su reacción. Si con eso no logra que pierda su impasibilidad, nada podrá hacerlo.

-¿Se puede saber porqué estás de tan buen humor? –pregunta el moreno, ya harto de su repentina actitud.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-_kun_? Me voy a mudar contigo, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño. -replica la kunoichi, su voz excesivamente melosa, casi cayendo en lo sardónico.

El joven arquea una ceja y entrecierra los ojos. Un escalofrío le recorre la columna, Sakura nunca le había hablado de esa manera, tan, tan…no puede ni describirla. La irritación no tarda en hacerse presente; odia no poder entenderla. Su mecha es demasiado corta para su bien. Mientras, la muchacha le dedica una muy amplia y plástica sonrisa. Luego, de súbito, se adueña de su brazo con un agarre de hierro y le hace ojitos. Sasuke será un prodigio y todo, pero en cuanto a mujeres volubles, no tiene ni idea.

Él la mira con la expresión en blanco, sigue sin entenderla. Primero no le quiere ni a diez metros de distancia, y ahora no le deja ni respirar. Le molesta que se le enganche del brazo de esa manera tan descara, frente a todo el mundo. No le agradan para nada las demostraciones de afecto público. Además, hay algo que aún no le cuadra. Entonces comienza a tratar de sacársela de encima de una manera más o menos delicada, pero no lo logra. Ella nota su semblante furibundo y sonríe para sus adentros. Está logrando confundirle e incomodarle. Vamos a ver cómo reacciona, vamos a apretar un poco sus botones.

-¡¿Sasuke-chaaan, pero por qué quieres alejarte de mí?! Tú me dijiste que querías estar conmigo.- dice casi gritando, halándole por el brazo y acariciándole el cabello.

-Vamos a ser muy felices, ya verás, mi Sasukito. –añade, destilando miel por la calle, a la vez que se apretuja contra su firme cuerpo.

-Sakura, suéltame. –replica el moreno, con un tono glacial que congelaría el río de Konoha.

"Con esto seguro vuelve a ser la de antes." Piensa, confiado.

Un grave error de su parte, pues la muchacha le mira con los ojos vidriosos y hace un mohín. Luego le aprieta más, casi sacándole el aire con su fuerza sobrehumana.

-¡Sasukito, tú me dijiste que me amabas! ¡No puedo creer que me vayas a dejar, después de todo lo que ha pasado!

El moreno se enfurece y desea con todas sus fuerzas empujarla, pero al darse cuenta de las miradas furtivas de la gente, decide no hacerlo. En cambio, se acerca a su oído con la mandíbula desencajada y con una ceja trémula. Está haciendo todo lo posible por refrenarse.

-Sakura, cállate. La gente nos está mirando. - le ordena, en un susurro.

-¡No me voy a callar! ¡Dime quién es ella! ¡Ya sé que tienes a otra, dímelo! –grita, llamando la atención de más personas.

Pronto Sasuke comienza a escuchar las murmuraciones de los aldeanos:

–Yo sabía que ese Uchiha no era de fiar.

–Ah, pobre de esa chica…

"¿Pobre de Sakura? Pobre de mí. La gente está loca, si le creen." Piensa, muy irritado.

Parece que sí le creyeron, porque ya le están lanzando miradas asesinas. La joven le mira de soslayo y sonríe al notar su rostro airado. Tiene el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios hechos una fina línea. También, si te esfuerzas un poco, podrás ver una vena palpitando en su frente.

"Se lo merece, para que aprenda a no subestimarme. El cerebro es más poderoso que los músculos." Piensa ella, divertida.

--

--

Así siguen caminando, hasta que llegan a la casa de Sakura. No hacen mas que pararse en el zaguán, cuando ella se suelta del brazo de Sasuke, como si éste estuviera cubierto por ácido.

–Oh no, no lo vas a hacer. –murmura él, a la vez que la ciñe por la cintura y toca la puerta.

Tal como lo quería, el muchacho cayó en su trampa. Su intención no era que la soltara, todo lo contrario. Sabe que lo que viene ahora no va a ser agradable, al menos para él. Cuando su madre se entere de la mudanza...Ya puede hasta saborear la dulce venganza.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-se escucha de adentro. Los pasos se acercan a la entrada y la chica se frota las manos. Una señora muy parecida a Sakura, pero más alta e imponente, abre la puerta. Sasuke se arrepiente mil veces de haberla agarrado por la cintura, pues aquella mujer le mira con los ojos hechos dos llamas ardientes y los labios fruncidos. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de silencio y mucha tensión, éste se aclara la garganta y suelta a la kunoichi.

-Hola, mamá; Sasuke quiere hablar contigo de un asunto importante. Voy para mi habitación a empacar. –anuncia, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, y arranca en carrera escaleras arriba.

El moreno se queda allí parado, sin saber qué decir. La señora se ve muy molesta, y no tiene ganas de lidiar con la situación. La mira con el rostro impasible, esperando a que le hable.

-Bien, muchacho, más vale que te expliques. ¡Ahora!-gruñe la mujer. No le gusta para nada Sasuke, tiene cara de listo.

El joven cruza los brazos de manera irreverente y le contesta con voz seria:

-Pues, Haruno-san, su hija vivirá bajo mi techo desde hoy. – lo establece como si estuviera hablando de una transacción en el banco. Que poco tacto tiene éste Uchiha…

Los ojos de la mujer se hacen dos flamas verdes, sus femeninas facciones se vuelven fieras. De repente el moreno siente el impulso de retroceder. Le da la impresión de que la madre de Sakura no se tomó bien la noticia, y que si no se mueve será golpeado fuertemente. Su sombra le oscurce el campo de visión, envolviéndole en sus afiladas garras. Se le acerca, con aires amenazadores, blandiendo un puño en el aire.

– ¡¿Cómo es la cosa?! ¿Qué asuntos te traes tú con mi hija? Si me llego a enterar de que le has puesto un dedo encima a mi flor de cerezo, yo misma hago que te encarcelen.

-Son órdenes de la Hokage. Sakura tiene la misión de vigilarme a toda hora. -trata de explicar el joven, conservando su tono de voz sereno.

Algo jamás escuchado, Uchiha Sasuke dando explicaciones. Esto hay que grabarlo y enseñárselo a los nietos.

La señora Haruno le mira escéptica y suelta una risita sarcástica. Luego comienza a golpearle con el dedo índice, mientras le acusa indignada.

-¿Cuidarte? No me hagas reír. Mejor que la cuiden de ti. Yo conozco a los de tu tipo, desvirgando flores por ahí, para después no hacerse responsables.

-Señora, con todo respeto… Yo no soy de ese tipo. -replica él, retrocediendo unos pasos para no ser empujado más por el dedo de la madre de Sakura.

No es que le duela, pero es molesto. Y a la mujer se le ve que no le faltan ganas de plantarle el puño en pleno rostro. Pero quién no querría hacerlo, con esa manera de establecer las cosas…

Ella le mira, aún incrédula, y deja de empujarle. Se queda parada en el mismo lugar, con los puños en las caderas y golpeando el suelo con el pie. Sasuke suspira para sus adentros. Si no tiene cuidado, va a salir herido de allí. De ninguna forma va a ponerse a luchar con una persona mayor, mucho menos la madre de la futura procreadora de su nuevo clan.

-No me convences, jovencito. Tienes rostro de gigoló. Voy a llamar a Tsunade-sama para ver si es cierto lo que dices. Si estás mintiendo… prepárate. Ahora siéntate allí y no te muevas.-le amenaza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras le indica un sillón de la sala, automáticamente invitándole a entrar en la casa.

– Como usted diga, Haruno-san.

El Uchiha asiente cansinamente y se sienta donde le dijeron. Que dócil se puso, lo que le hace falta es alguien que le domine y le ponga en su lugar.

"Sakura, esta me la pagas. Como que me llamo Uchiha Sasuke."

--

--

_Minutos más tarde… _

- Lo que me dijiste es cierto, pero te advierto una cosa… Si le pones un dedo encima a mi flor de cerezo, yo misma te castro, ¡¿entendido?!

Sasuke asiente y la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La palabra castrar le estremece. ¿Cómo va a poder restaurar su clan sin su fabriquita de Uchihas?

-¡Sakura, baja ya! No quiero que andes de noche por las calles con este muchacho. La gente se pondrá a hablar…

Si supiera… Por el bien de Sasuke, es mejor que los rumores no se rieguen.

-Sí, madre, ya voy. -responde la chica desde arriba.

Segundos después, aparece la muchacha en el rellano de las escaleras con dos maletas rosas, una grande y una pequeña. Tiene en el rostro una pequeña sonrisa y mira al moreno con los ojos llenos de burla. Mientras estaba empacando había podido escuchar los gritos de su madre.

El chico le devuelve la mirada, con clara irritación y una promesa de venganza.

-Váyanse. Ya sabes muchacho, cuídala como a tu propia vida.-ordena la mujer, frunciendo el ceño y levantando un puño.

-Sí, Haruno-san. -responde él, monótonamente, procurando apresurar el paso hasta la puerta. Ya quiere salir de allí y ajustar unas cuentas pendientes con su querida escolta.

Sakura le dice adiós a su madre desde lejos, con una de esas sonrisas ensayadas plasmada en los labios. Se ha divertido mucho, pero le basta mirarle el rostro a su ex-compañero para saber que éste va a explotar muy pronto.

--

--

Sigámosles pues, a ver que va a pasar entre estos dos.

No hacen bien girar la esquina, cuando Sasuke la coge por el brazo y la empuja no muy delicadamente contra la pared de un negocio que estaba cerrado; atrapándola con su cuerpo. La chica ahoga un grito por el impacto de su espalda con la dura pared, y aprieta los ojos. Cuando los abre, ve que el moreno tiene su _sharingan_ activado. Entonces desvía la mirada, ya ha tenido suficiente de esa técnica. Él, por su parte, gruñe furioso y la toma por la quijada con brusquedad, obligándola a mirarle. Ella se prepara para otra tortura, pero ésta nunca llega. Se estremece sin remedio. Puede sentir los húmedos labios del Uchiha en su oreja. El cálido aliento chocando contra la piel de su cuello. Algo muy mortificante, para su gusto.

–Hoy me hiciste pasar vergüenza y te saliste con la tuya, pero mañana es otro día, _mi flor de cerezo_. Recuerda que vivirás en territorio Uchiha…- le susurra, diciendo eso último muy bajito y lento, provocando un caos en las entrañas de la kunoichi. Esa voz tan sensual la afecta más de lo que se atreve a aceptar. Pero no señor, no se va a dejar dominar por él.

-No me amenaces… _mi Sasuke-chaan_. Peor que eso te pudo haber pasado. -replica ella, desafiándole a la vez que le empuja con su fuerza monstruosa y se le escabulle.

Sasuke sonríe perversamente y se le va detrás, alcanzándola sin esfuerzo. No le dice nada, prefiere esperar a que estén en su casa. Allí tendrá más privacidad para vengarse a sus anchas. Ella lo percibe a su lado y espera pacientemente a que le diga algo o que la vuelva a agarrar, pero nada de eso pasa. Sabe muy bien que Sasuke no se da por vencido con tanta facilidad y decide no bajar la guardia. Con él nunca se sabe, hasta podría atarla a la cama y hacerle sabrá _Kami-sama_ qué cosas.

Por fin llegan. Sakura aún le ignora, y él no muestra reacción alguna. Le gusta verle irritado, pero esa tranquilidad que tiene ahora le da un mal presentimiento. Sasuke saca una llave dorada de su bolsillo y abre la puerta, entrando a la casa sin cruzar palabra con la muchacha. Luego se quita las sandalias, las coloca nítidamente en el lugar designado para eso, y se pierde por los pasillos. Ella se queda parada en el umbral de la puerta por unos segundos, pero cuando ve que él no regresa, le imita. No se le va detrás, sino que se queda parada en la sala de estar.

La vez que Naruto les "descubrió" no había podido fijarse en los detalles de la estancia. ¿Pero en que demonios se iba a fijar? Si aquel lugar no tiene ni un solo toque personal de Sasuke. Es tan frío e insípido como su dueño. Las cortinas son oscuras, no hay manteles, y mucho menos fotografías. El único lugar que no es deprimente es el dormitorio. La atmósfera es demasiado lúgubre para ella. Lo que sí la sorprende es la limpieza. Al parecer, Sasuke es obsesivo en todo lo que hace. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al imaginarse al gran Uchiha vistiendo un delantal y haciendo los quehaceres.

Ya ha pasado casi media hora, y Sasuke no se digna de salir de dondequiera que se haya metido. Sakura se siente cansada y enfadada por su falta de consideración.

-Este es el colmo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme aquí esperando como una idiota? ¿Será que todavía está molesto por lo que pasó en la calle y con mamá? No sé, me imagino. Con lo rencoroso que es, seguro ya me puso en su lista negra…-dice en voz alta.

Entonces decide tomar sus maletas e ir al dormitorio a instalarse. Tiene deseos de darse un buen baño y refrescarse. Camina hacia la habitación de Sasuke y toca. Al no escuchar respuesta, gira el pomo y empuja. Cuando entreabre la puerta y no le ve dentro, entra como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Luego busca en su maleta y saca un camisón de seda blanco, no muy corto y de tirantes. Hace calor, y no se va a tapar hasta las narices sólo porque ahora vive con el Uchiha. Total, él la ha visto en peores, piensa, recordando la vez que se puso una de las camisas del muchacho.

En eso Sasuke sale de una de las habitaciones. Cuando llega hasta la sala, no ve rastros de Sakura, y se imagina que debe estar en su dormitorio. No cree que se haya puesto a husmear por la casa. Y duda mucho que se haya largado, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Godaime.

-Si mi instinto no me falla, debe estar aquí.-murmura para sí mismo, estirando la mano para girar el pomo.

El Uchiha abre la puerta sin imaginarse que se va a llevar la sorpresa de su vida. Parpadea varias veces para enfocar la vista, pues está semi oscuro adentro, y repara en la figura frente a él.

– ¡Ah! –escucha gritar a Sakura.

Sus ojos se agrandan considerablemente y se tornan rojos por la impresión. No puede creer lo que ve. Su mirada viaja desde las fuertes y torneadas piernas de la muchacha hasta sus verdes y brillantes irises. Se fija en su delicada figura, abrazada por una toalla que escasamente le cubre las piernas, en su nívea piel resplandeciente y en su cabello desordenado. Todo en cámara lenta. La imagen queda tatuada con fuego en su mente. Los dedos le arden por tocar aquella sedosa piel, aún húmeda. Es demasiado. El deseo comienza a picarle a una velocidad progresiva. La ropa le ahoga y siente un calentón recorrerle el cuerpo. Se intenta reprimir, mas es demasiado tarde.

Mientras, ella se tapa como puede con la toalla y le fulmina con los ojos, furiosa por la intromisión y por la mirada descarada que le están dirigiendo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando? Largo, quiero cambiarme.- murmura, entre molesta y avergonzada.

El moreno aprovecha las penumbras y la vergüenza de la kunoichi para volver a tomar las riendas de la situación. No quiere que vea cuánto le afecta, así que deja que los mechones de cabello negro le tapen los ojos y ladea la cabeza. Una sonrisa arrogante se le dibuja en el rostro. Después de unos segundos de tensión entre ambos, camina hasta la salida. Ya allí, se detiene y la mira por encima del hombro.

-He visto mejores. -comenta con indiferencia, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Pese a su vergüenza, en los ojos de Sakura hay un deje de diversión. Pudo distinguir un brillo especial en su mirada. Por más que intentó disimular, se le notó. Lo sabía, Sasuke se hace el frío y calculador, pero como cualquier hombre de su edad, tiene hormonas. Ella tampoco salió ilesa del encuentro. No se puede quitar de la mente lo que sintió cuando el moreno le dirigió aquella mirada hambrienta. Se le estremece el cuerpo de solo acordarse. Unos deseos de sentir nuevamente los ojos del Uchiha devorándola completa la invaden. Su mente se va en un viaje, y empieza a recordar los besos que él le ha dado y a fantasear con esa mirada. Su piel se sensibiliza gradualmente, desea ser tocada. Se acuesta en la cama con los ojos cerrados y sigue con su _inofensivo _tren de pensamiento. Se imagina en sus brazos, se deja besar y acariciar. El corazón se le acelera después de un rato, y la respiración se le agita. Un calentón y unos escalofríos placenteros comienzan a esparcirse por su cuerpo, y se sorprende al sentir una humedad entre las piernas.

–Sasuke-kun…-gime.

En ese instante despierta de su fantasía, cuando se escucha gemir su nombre. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. Se puede decir que es su primera experiencia erótica.

Menea la cabeza en un gesto de frustración y confusión. No se supone que piense en esas cosas. Si lo hace puede caer en la tentación. Pero no puede dar vuelta atrás. Aquellos ojos la persiguen y atormentan. Nuevas sensaciones la abruman. Se voltea en la cama y cierra los parpados apretadamente, en un intento por dormirse. Es inútil. Los abre de nuevo, pues la mirada de Sasuke aparece en su mente. Se tapa la cara con la sábana y se muerde el labio, desesperada. "Tengo que poder olvidarme de eso. Sino, estoy perdida." Piensa. Tanto resistirse para caer presa de los encantos de Sasuke, eso es lo peor que le puede haber pasado.

--

--

En la habitación de huéspedes, el moreno se está dando una ducha con agua bien fría. Sakura le encendió tanto que apenas pudo restringirse de ir, agarrarla por la cintura y hacerla suya allí mismo. Lo único que le consuela es algo que vio en ella. Puede jurar que detrás de aquel rostro sonrojado había una pizca de deseo. Sí, eso era. "Mañana me encargaré de probar mi teoría." Piensa antes de meterse en la cama. Ya entre las sábanas, es asaltado por todo tipo de imágenes calenturientas, todas girando alrededor de ella. Definitivamente esta noche no va a poder dormir bien.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Scarlete


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Samiko. Muchas gracias.**

**Cualquier signo que no aparezca culpen a la página, que se los come. **

* * *

Capítulo 7

**Los sueños, sueños son… ¿o****, no?**

_-Sakura…_

_Se escucha la __grave y masculina voz de Sasuke. La aludida se gira nerviosamente, buscándolo sin tener éxito. Lo único que logra vislumbrar es una luna sangrienta que tiñe el oscuro firmamento. Todo lo demás está en penumbras. El ambiente se siente pesado y el aire es blancuzco con una consistencia evanescente; es como estar en otra dimensión. Su cuerpo se desplaza con mucha dificultad. Sus movimientos son más lentos de lo normal. Parece que sus extremidades están hechas de plomo y requiere de mucha fuerza para hacerlas trabajar. Voltea la cabeza en todas las direcciones - arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda - a la vez que une las cejas con un deje de exasperación. No le agrada ese jueguito. Luego resopla y se cruza de brazos, con el rostro lleno de irritación._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-__ se pregunta en voz alta, entornando los ojos y tratando de distinguir algo en aquellas tinieblas._

_-Pensé que nunca preguntarías. __–escucha decir a Sasuke._

_Ella se gira, perdiendo la paciencia, pues no puede localizarle. Comienza a desesperarse, la sensación de incertidumbre que le provoca el lugar la abruma. Su boca se seca y todos sus sentidos se afinan e intensifican. Su cuerpo se tensa y la adrenalina la prepara para una posible lucha-huida. _

_Después de unos segundos,__ casi brinca en su propia piel al percibir la presencia del Uchiha justo a sus espaldas. El pulso se le acelera y se vuelve muy sensible a la proximidad del joven. El silencio se hace incómodo y muy perturbador. No se mueve ni dice nada. Su mente lucha por zafarse de ese estado de consciencia, de ese lugar desconocido. De repente, un temor irracional la invade. Teme que Sasuke pueda escuchar su respiración agitada y su corazón desbocado. _

_Como si __le hubiera leído la mente, el Uchiha se inclina y le roza con sus labios la oreja, muy despacio. Sus hebras de cabello azabache le acarician la parte de detrás del cuello, prueba definitiva de la cercanía entre ambos. Ella desea con toda su alma separarse pero, para su terror y sorpresa, sus pies parecen pegados al suelo de aquella dimensión alterna. Mientras su mente trabaja y busca una solución para su dilema, el aliento cálido y húmedo de Sasuke choca contra su delicada piel. El escalofrío estremecedor que la recorre de pies a cabeza hace que sea imposible esa simple tarea. Es una total agonía. Son muchas, las sensaciones nuevas provocadas por su ex-compañero de equipo. _

_-¿Tienes miedo, Sakura?-susurra__, enfatizando cada sílaba con la intención de provocar un caos en la mente y cuerpo de la kunoichi. Lo triste es que lo está logrando._ _-Estás en mi mundo. Aquí yo controlo todo y puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo._

_Sakura intenta controlar el r__epentino temblor causado por esos susurros malintencionados, pero es inútil. Tiene el cuerpo trémulo __como la llama de una vela amenazada por la brisa__. Sasuke sonríe satisfecho, su ego alimentándose. Hasta ella puede imaginarse aquellos finos labios torcidos en una mueca petulante. Y eso que no le puede ver el rostro…aún…_

_El Uchiha__ da varios pasos a su alrededor ceremoniosamente, admirando su cuerpo con descaro y deslizando aquellos ojos encendidos con mucha lentitud por su figura, como si le estuviera desnudando en la mente. La muchacha no le encara, mas puede sentir __las lenguas de fuego de esa mirada__ acariciándole la piel. El moreno sonríe otra vez y se lame los labios, anticipando lo que está por ocurrir. Después estira sus largos y finos dedos, le toma la barbilla y le levanta el rostro con firmeza para evitar que ella desvié los ojos. _

_  
Sakura se queda sin aliento por unos instantes. __Los irises escarlata de Sasuke están oscurecidos de deseo por ella. De repente, un calentón se esparce por sus venas; luego por su piel, que se torna poco a poco de un rosa un poco más intenso que su cabello. Ahora tiene la certeza de que la imagen de esos sharingans, llameantes como flamas, nunca se le borrará de la mente. _

_En un movimiento imprevisible, el moreno la agarra por la nuca y enreda los dedos en su cabello rosado, al mismo tiempo que la ciñe por la cintura con el otro brazo y la aprieta contra su firme torso. Ella siente que las piernas se le aflojan. Si no fuera por la presión que él está ejerciendo en su cuerpo, ya se habría caído al suelo. En eso, Sasuke se le acerca y cierra más la distancia entre ambos, mientras inclina el rostro hasta casi rozarle los labios. _

_-Sakura. __– susurra antes de reclamar su boca en un beso apasionado._

_La kunoichi__ abre los ojos de par en par y se queda paralizada __como una estatua de piedra__. El chico sigue amoldándose a su boca, persuadiéndola con cada ardiente y húmeda caricia. Después, sin previo aviso, le muerde el labio inferior y le hace soltar un quejido. Entonces se aprovecha y desliza su lengua dentro de aquella cavidad bucal que tanto desea poseer. La introduce despacio, explorando cada dulce rincón e incitándola a dejarse llevar por el beso._

–_Ummm… -se escucha un suspiro, y la chica se alarma al descubrir que fue ella misma quien lo produjo. Después de un rato, y mucha persuasión por parte del Uchiha, Sakura comienza a corresponder. __Su juicio racional se niebla__ y sus sentidos se vuelven muy receptivos. Se le olvida a quién está besando. Sólo siente, huele, escucha y saborea. Se entrega por completo a __esa danza lujuriosa__. Sus manos vuelan y se entrelazan en los cabellos negros como el carbón de Sasuke, quien gruñe en aprobación a la vez que la acerca más hacia sí, si eso es posible. _

_El beso se vuelve cada __vez más demandante y acalorado. Por un momento, el moreno deja de besar aquellos labios y comienza un tortuoso recorrido desde la parte de atrás de su oreja hasta el hueco de su clavícula; mordiendo, besando y lamiendo con mucha parsimonia esa extensión de piel. La chica se sorprende rindiéndose a las sensaciones e inclinando el cuello hacia el lado contrario para hacerle el área más accesible. Los escalofríos y espasmos que él le provoca la hacen sentir en el cielo. Pero en un instante, ésta logra recobrar la lucidez y trata de liberarse del abrazo del Uchiha._

_-Sasuke, no. N__o me hagas esto, por favor. –gime con la voz entrecortada, como último recurso._

_-Sakura, sé que eso no es lo que deseas__. -susurra él, sin soltarla._ _Se niega a dejarla ir. _

_Dicho eso, e__l joven empieza a mordisquear la blanca y satinada piel de su cuello. Después aspira su aroma, embriagándose todos los sentidos. La kunoichi gime de placer, no lo puede evitar. Siente que va a explotar, que una deliciosa tensión se está acumulando en su cuerpo. El muchacho la aprieta contra su firme tórax y ésta se aferra a sus hombros, perdiendo la batalla. Ya no puede controlase, le desea tanto como él a ella._

_-Te __estremeces cada vez que hago esto. – le susurra, mientras lame su cuello con la punta de la lengua lentamente-¿Que pasaría si te toco aquí?- pregunta, al mismo tiempo que roza con los dedos la curva de sus redondos y pequeños pechos por encima de su blusa._

_La chica__ inspira entrecortadamente y se muerde el labio como reacción a sus caricias. Estando satisfecho con su respuesta, el moreno repite la operación, esta vez atreviéndose a más. Como recompensa, la kunoichi le agarra por la nuca y le acerca a su rostro. Luego le mira con los __ojos brillantes como llamas y oscurecidos de deseo__._

_-Dime, Sakura; ¿te gusta que te toque aquí?-le vuelve a preguntar. Después le acaricia la piel circundante a sus pechos por encima del sostén, dejando un camino de poros erizados._

–_Ohh…–jadea__ la joven, sin poder reprimir ese sonido gutural que ha brotado de lo más profundo de su garganta._

_Sasuke gruñe, apreciando lo bien que ella reacciona. Entonces desliza una mano por debajo de la tela de su corpiño para acariciar entre los dedos uno de sus rosados pezones. Ella ahoga otro gemido y se apega a él, arqueando la espalda deliciosamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. _

"_Su piel responde maravillosamente a mi toque". Piensa el Uchiha, excitado a más no poder. _

_Sakura puede sentir su miembro endurecido__ rozándole el vientre y, para su sorpresa, eso hace que su respiración se agite más. _

–_Eres tan hermosa… Te deseo tanto… Quiero que seas mía. Mía y de nadie más.-susurra Sasuke. _

_Sus manos toman vida__ y recorren todo el cuerpo de Sakura, quien siente que un fuego se enciende en su interior. Cada caricia del Uchiha __le quema el alma__. Está ciega por el deseo, le necesita, le ansía. De pronto, una humedad brota de entre medio de sus piernas y le entra una ansiedad por ser acariciada allí._

_Sasuke la deposita en el suelo y se coloca sobre ella. Poco a poco las prendas de vestir se van descartando. Manos y labios exploran cada recoveco con pasión. Jadean, sudan, rozan sus caderas, se arrancan gemidos guturales mutuamente. __Se ahogan con lentitud en ellos mismos._

_-Ohhh…Sasuke-kun__…-gime Sakura, perdida en las llamas de esa pasión._

_El moreno__ la acaricia íntimamente y recorre la cara interna de sus muslos con las yemas de los dedos: subiendo y bajando, trazando círculos y distintas figuras. La está volviendo loca. Poco a poco se aproxima hasta donde sabe que ella desea ser tocada; pero justo cuando está llegando se aleja y comienza a juguetear con sus pechos y a acariciarle el vientre. Es una dulce tortura que la desquicia. _

_-Sasuke-kun… oh, Dios…__-casi grita al sentir unos dedos en su sexo, explorando cada rincón con trazos lentos y delicados. _

_El joven primero le acaricia la piel de los alrededores, evitando aquel punto que sabe la hará explotar. Cada vez se acerca más, aumentando la presión gradualmente. Sakura siente que la humedad y tensión se le acumulan entre medio de las piernas, como si le faltara algo. Gime, jadea, se agarra a los cabellos negros de su amante con las dos manos, mueve la cabeza de lado a lado con desesperación… Sus músculos se contraen y mueven sin control. Sasuke la mira con los ojos hechos dos luces ardientes al tenerla tan desenfrenada en sus brazos. Le cautiva esa mirada verde oscuro, nublada de deseo como __las profundidades de un mar tempestuoso__. _

_De improviso, la joven__ gime con fuerza al sentir un dedo deslizándose lentamente por su húmedo canal. Le causa un poco de incomodidad, pero pronto se adapta y comienza a mover sus caderas sin pudor, como queriendo alcanzar algo que no llega. _

–_Di mi nombre, Sakura. -susurra Sasuke entre más besos y caricias- Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre. _

_Dicho eso__, aumenta el ritmo de sus dedos, llevándola al borde de la insanidad. La kunoichi se retuerce, le hala el pelo y se muerde los labios para no gritar. Sus gemidos son música para el moreno, quien la sigue besando y acariciando. La quiere llevar hasta la cima, que grite su nombre en éxtasis. Quiere deleitarse en su rostro sonrojado y lleno de pasión, sólo provocada por él._

_-Sakura…dilo…-gruñe__ Sasuke, a la vez que ejerce presión en su punto más sensible._

_-¡Oh__…! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sasuke-kun…! -no puede más, __convulsiona en una ola de placer__, moviéndose salvajemente contra el cuerpo del Uchiha. La expresión de su rostro es de puro placer y desenfreno: sus ojos verde oscuro brillando; su piel radiante y sonrojada; sus cabellos revueltos; sus pechos bajando y subiendo al ritmo de su respiración; sus labios hinchados, húmedos y entreabiertos…_

_Sin darle tiempo a__ recuperar el aliento, Sasuke se acomoda mejor sobre ella y la besa y acaricia de nuevo para calmarla. _

_Dedos temblorosos exploran tod__os los recodos, bocas ardientes marcan toda la piel expuesta, cuerpos sudados y desnudos se unen en un ritual. __Se rebelan sus almas en el proceso, despertando instintos dormidos._

_-Sakura__. –susurra el joven con voz ronca. La desea tanto que ya no puede más._

_Ella le mira__ a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa asiente._

_El moreno__ se posiciona y, con mucho cuidado y lentitud, la invade. De repente, ella ahoga un grito de dolor al ser penetrada más allá de su barrera. Él se queda quieto para no lastimarla. Tiene el rostro contraído, se le nota que está haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no moverse y controlarse. _

_-Ya, shhh. Pronto__ pasará, te lo prometo. - la alienta mientras enjuga las lágrimas que descienden por sus mejillas. Después le besa el cuello, la boca y los pechos, y le retira con delicadeza unas hebras de cabello rosado que se habían pegado a su sudorosa frente._

_--_

_--_

Nuestros dos protagonistas despiertan en sus respectivas habitaciones, con los latidos erráticos, y empapados de sudor. Sakura se sienta en la cama y se despega las sábanas, fastidiada. La cabeza le da vueltas y aprieta los ojos en frustración. Soñó con la maldita ilusión provocada por el _Magekyou Sharingan_ de Sasuke. ¿Es que acaso la va a torturar de por vida? Lo peor es que su imaginación se había ido más allá de aquellas imágenes, recreándola en más detalle.

- Cada vez me afecta más. Claro, que ni loca dejo que se entere. Fue tan real…pensé que había perdido algo importante. No me voy a entregar a un hombre que no me ama, quien ni siquiera me aprecia. No soy un objeto ni un trofeo.

En la otra habitación, Sasuke se voltea en la cama un tanto desorientado. Ha soñado toda la noche con Sakura, con su cuerpo desnudo y a su disposición, cumpliendo cada una de sus fantasías.

"Hn. Es que si la agarro…"

Tras pensar en eso, le hecha un vistazo a su entrepierna. El producto de sus ensoñaciones es una tremenda erección matutina.

–Sakura, mira lo que me haces…-dice en voz baja, a la vez que se dirige al baño a hacerse cargo de su "problemita".

Ni modo que vaya a salir de allí con semejante señal de excitación. Aunque, si es para avergonzar a Sakura…No, descarta a idea. Su orgullo es más grande que eso. La idea no es demostrarle cuánto la desea, está consciente de que ella lo sabe. Lo que sí se muere por averiguar es cuánto su escolta le desea a él.

Los labios se le tuercen en una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar que aún no ha perdido la partida. Sabe perfectamente lo que estaba cruzando por su mente cuando se encontraron en su dormitorio por la noche. Aunque haya intentado ocultarlo, a Sasuke no le había pasado desapercibido aquel brillo indiscutible de las primeras señales de deseo.

--

--

En otro lugar de la casa, Sakura se prepara mentalmente para salir de la habitación principal y caminar hasta la cocina. Cuando al fin llega a la estancia, se alegra de encontrarla vacía. Pero la felicidad no le dura mucho al abrir el refrigerador. Lo único que hay son unos cuantos tomates. Entonces decide buscar en otro lugar, la alacena. Suspira muy fastidiada; allí sólo encuentra docenas de cajas de comida instantánea. No puede creer que la dieta del moreno consista en eso. Tiene que haber algo más. Revisa todas las gavetas, pero no consigue nada que le sirva para preparar el desayuno.

-No sé como Sasuke sobrevive en estas condiciones.-murmura en voz alta, mientras sigue registrando.

En un instante, siente el inconfundible chakra del Uchiha a sus espaldas y da un brinco, sobresaltada. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizan y las manos le tiemblan. Varias imágenes del sueño que había tenido en la noche llegan a su mente. Su pulso comienza a acelerarse y su respiración, a agitarse. No se voltea aún. No se siente preparada para encararle. Se muerde el labio y juega con el dobladillo de su camisa, está muy nerviosa. Teme que él pueda ver a través de sus ojos lo que verdaderamente siente. Una batalla campal se desata en su psiquis y llega a la conclusión de que será peor si se tarda más en darle la cara. Sabía que eso iba a suceder, lo sabía. No puede evitar sonrojarse y estremecerse al sentir su calido y húmedo aliento en la nuca. El moreno se le ha acercado más, sin decir palabra ni moverse. Los segundos se le hacen largos. Sabe que tiene que confrontarle. Está en problemas, muy graves problemas.

Después de un rato, Sakura se espabila y trata de componer su rostro en una imagen fría y desinteresada. Se voltea para encarar al Uchiha con gran celeridad. Muy mala idea, pues al hacerlo se encuentra con unos ojos negros y unos finos labios a sólo centímetros de su rostro.

"Rayos, esto me pasa sólo a mí". Piensa, bastante perturbada.

La chica baja la cabeza para evitar cruzarse con aquella intensa mirada y, para su horror, descubre que Sasuke tiene el torso al descubierto. Entonces trata con todas sus fuerza de voluntad de no admirar aquellos marcados pectorales, pero es inútil. Para añadirle a su pesar, también nota que tiene el cabello húmedo y goteando agua. Como reacción a ese estímulo visual, su respiración se agita más, casi causándole una hiperventilación.

"Seguro acaba de salir de la ducha." Piensa, y una mortificante imagen del chico desnudo se instala en su mente. Un calor repentino comienza a asfixiarla. Tiene que salir de allí, sino, dejará ver mucho más de lo que ya ha hecho.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy? Oh, _Kami-sama_, no es justo."

Sakura no puede refrenarse, y posa sus ojos en aquellos finos labios curvados en una mueca perversa. No tiene remedio, la atracción es muy fuerte. La garganta se le seca y traga saliva, a la vez que le mira por entre medio de sus espesas pestañas. Ese gesto no le pasa desapercibido al moreno, quien parece estar… ¿Aburrido? ¿Será de palo o se hace? No se mueve ni un ápice, simplemente se queda allí parado, adoptando un semblante tan serio que da miedo. Ella por su parte, se hace consciente de la peligrosidad de la situación e intenta retroceder, pero le es imposible.

-Sasuke, este yo…yo…

El Uchiha levanta una ceja, sin decir palabra.

-Siento haberme metido con tu refrigerador, pero es que quería hacer el desayuno. No había más que tomates. -explica ella, tratando de mantener sus emociones controladas y de no mirar los pectorales del moreno.

-Me gustan los tomates. -replica él, serio, sin moverse.

-Sí, pero no se puede hacer un desayuno sólo con tomates.-insiste la muchacha.

-Hn. ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-¿Huh?

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-repite el muchacho.

-Pues, vamos al mercado a comprar algunas cosas. - responde Sakura, fingiendo desinterés– Si quieres…

-Como sea.-espeta él, volteándose y dejándola allí parada con la boca abierta.

"No lo puedo creer. Ni siquiera puso resistencia ni hizo algún comentario estúpido a pesar de mi tan obvio nerviosismo". Piensa la kunoichi, muy confundida.

--

--

Mientras tanto…

-Hn. Seguro que se está preguntando qué me pasa. Estaba nerviosita. Me pregunto por qué. No, sé perfectamente sus motivos. Esto va a ser muy divertido. -sonríe perversamente Sasuke, los engranes de su mente de genio dando vueltas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Scarlete


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Samiko. Muchas gracias.**

**Cualquier signo que no aparezca culpen a la página, que se los come. **

* * *

Capítulo 8: Agente 007

Aquí la vemos en la cocina, toda perturbada. Ya han pasado unos cuantos minutos desde el incidente con Sasuke, pero aún y así, no puede evitar sentirse ansiosa. Tiene que relajarse, aunque sea lo último que haga. Con ese propósito en mente, Sakura empieza a regular su respiración, llenándose los pulmones de oxígeno para luego vaciarlos.

"Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…tranquila, tranquila". Piensa al mismo tiempo que se pasea por el suelo de la estancia.

Es inútil; mientras más trata de bloquear sus emociones, más se le revuelve el estómago con las llamadas "mariposas". Todavía tiene la sangre agolpada en las mejillas. ¡¿Y él?! Nada. Siempre con ese rostro pétreo y todo aburrido. Ah…como desea poder borrarle esa expresión tan calmada y fría de la cara a bofetadas.

Mientras ella agoniza en la cocina, Sasuke tiene su propia guerra interna en el dormitorio. Debe dejar de pensar en Sakura antes de salir de allí. No se le está haciendo fácil, pues la sangre le hierve cada vez que recuerda sus labios rosados y entreabiertos. ¿Y que decir de su carita de susto y su estremecimiento? Verla sonrojarse y desviar la mirada ante la más mínima insinuación es demasiado provocador.

Cuando el moreno por fin se materializa en la sala de estar, completamente vestido para el alivio de Sakura, ésta traga saliva e intenta adoptar una postura segura e impasible. Cosa que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos sobrehumanos, no logra.

–Vamos, qué no tengo todo el día –ordena Sasuke, a la vez que camina hacia la puerta y la mira por encima del hombro con una mueca de superioridad.

"De nuevo esa sonrisita. ¡Cómo me fastidia!" Piensa la muchacha, tratando de ignorarle.

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí como una idiota? –pregunta él al ver que ella se hace ni el amago de moverse.

La aludida no replica, sólo le mira fríamente y le sigue. Pero lo hace con toda la calma del mundo, lo que sea con tal de mortificarle. Lo mejor es darle el mismo tratamiento que él le da a ella: indiferencia. El moreno por su parte, para el orgullo de todos los fríos e insensibles Uchihas, ni se inmuta.

--

--

Vamos pues, que ya están caminando…Corrección; Sakura es la que camina como toda una persona civilizada por las calles de Konoha. En cambio Sasuke vuela, literalmente. Él es de los que piensa, a trago amargo apurarle el paso. Y es que al Uchiha no le gusta ir de compras ni para llenar el refrigerador.

El moreno sigue su camino sin dignarse a esperarla. Ya la esperará en la tienda, piensa mientras salta de techo en techo. Sólo cuando está a punto de llegar a su destino decide detenerse. Desde uno de los tejados y con su sharingan activado, empieza a buscarla. Ni rastros de cabello rosa por las callejuelas circundantes. Entonces espera varios minutos, pero no logra vislumbrar ni su sombra.

"Tsk. Qué irritante". Gruñe para sus adentros.

La impaciencia le ha puesto de mal humor. No le gusta que lo hagan esperar. Lo peor es que sospecha de que ella lo está haciendo a propósito.

–¡Demonios!–maldice– Ahora tendré que regresar a buscarla. No puedo arriesgarme a que me vean solo. Maldita probatoria.

Dicho eso, se enfila por donde mismo ha venido con la intención de arrastrarla, si así tiene que hacerlo, hasta el mercado. Una repentina preocupación se alberga en sus entrañas. Ella no puede ser tan lenta. Algo tiene que haberle pasado.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, por fin divisa la tan característica cabellera rosada de Sakura. Un sentimiento que nunca antes ha sentido lo golpea de abrupto. Allá abajo, en uno de los poco concurridos callejones de Konoha, se encuentra ella acompañada de… ¡Hyuuga! De pronto, su sharingan da vueltas inconscientemente y la sensación extraña se intensifica.

Con los puños apretados y muy decidido, se acerca sigilosamente, procurando quedar en el punto ciego del Hyuuga. Tiene que espiarla… digo, protegerla. Sabrá Dios las intenciones deshonestas del tipo ese. Sus cejas se unen al instante, ensombreciéndole la mirada. La expresión fiera de su rostro es capaz de asustar a la Hokage, y eso es poco decir.

–Sakura, te acompaño. ¿Hacia donde te diriges?- escucha que Neji se ofrece cortésmente.

"!¿Sakura?! ¿Y esa familiaridad?" Piensa a la vez que contrae la mandíbula hasta casi hacer rechinar sus dientes.

–Gracias, Neji-kun. Voy para la tienda. -responde ella con dulzura.

" ¡¿Neji-Kun?! Esto no me gusta nada. Ella sólo usa el _kun_ conmigo. Mejor los sigo para el mercado. No puedo perderlos de vista. "

--

--

Neji y Sakura llegan a la tienda y caminan hacia la estantería del fondo en busca de arroz y fideos. Mientras ellos sostienen una animada conversación, Sasuke se oculta detrás de otro anaquel para poder observarlos mejor. Cada minuto que pasa, su intención de matar lo inunda más. De pronto la risa de la joven se cuela por sus oídos y no lo puede creer. Hace mucho tiempo que no la escucha reír de esa manera tan espontánea.

"Esto es muy peligroso. Ella se puede enamorar de ese. No puedo permitir eso bajo ningún concepto. Conmigo…conmigo…". De repente descubre algo que le cayó como una gran y pesada piedra en el estómago. Con él Sakura siempre está a la defensiva, triste y en tensión.

"Tengo que hacer algo para que Hyuuga no me la robe".

–Neji-kun, nos vemos mañana. No lo olvides…

El aludido voltea un poco el rostro, algo incómodo. Luego se aclara la garganta.

–No lo olvidaré. Es muy importante que hablemos en un lugar más privado.

"¿Qué será lo que se trae ese con _mi_ Sakura?" Piensa Sasuke desde su escondrijo, bastante furioso.

Cuando Neji se despide y retira, el moreno sigue a la chica. Ella anda divagando por uno de los pasillos, ajena a la presencia de Sasuke a unos pasos de distancia. Va tan concentrada en sus cavilaciones que no se ha dado cuenta de que está a punto de tropezar con…_!Zas!, _muy tarde_._

–¡Ah…!-exclama, pero la caída es inminente. Ha perdido el equilibrio. Entonces se prepara mentalmente para el impacto, pero éste nunca llega. En cambio, siente su rostro presionado contra algo firme.

Sasuke, con sus reflejos sobrehumanos, ha detenido su caída. Y ahora la sostiene firmemente entre sus brazos.

–Hn. ¿Acaso no puedes estar cinco minutos sola sin que yo tenga que salvarte el pellejo?- Escucha que el moreno le dice mordazmente. Hasta puede sentir su mirada desaprobadora quemándole la piel

Esa actitud la exaspera al punto de ayudarla a mantener la compostura a pesar de las vergonzosas circunstancias. En una fracción de segundo se despega de Sasuke e incorpora, manteniendo una expresión fingidamente indiferente. Fingida, porque el corazón le quiere salir del pecho. Sino fuera por la arrogancia de éste, no hubiera podido ocultar su sonrojo.

–Qué oportuno tu acto de presencia. Pensé que tendría que acusarte con Godaime. Ya que estás aquí, ayúdame con la canasta –ordena la joven mientras le alcanza los víveres.

El moreno pasa su vista de la cesta a la muchacha. Una sonrisa prepotente se curva en sus labios. A él nadie le da órdenes, excepto la Hokage, por supuesto. Sakura se enfurece al ver que el Uchiha no tiene la más mínima intención de ayudarla. No es que ella no pueda, pero es deber de todo portador del gen XY ayudar a una chica con sus paquetes.

–¿Qué acaso eres tan débil que no puedes cargarla tú misma?-replica Sasuke con sarcasmo.

Como respuesta a eso último, Sakura pone la voz lo más acaramelada posible y luego comenta:

–No sé porqué me sorprendo. Si fuera Neji-_kun_, me hubiera ayudado sin pensarlo dos veces -pone ojos soñadores-. Él es tan caballeroso…Estoy esperando mucho de ti, Sasuke, un _Uchiha._

El joven enciende su Sharingan y le lanza una mirada con el potencial de hacer a cualquiera salir de allí corriendo sin ponderar. Pero estamos hablando de Sakura, quien es igual o más testaruda que él. No mueve ni una pestaña y se queda mirando el espacio como si estuviera soñando despierta.

–No me vuelvas a comparar con el Hyuuga ese… ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-escupe él sin poder ocultar su irritación.

La muchacha le mira con los ojos bien abiertos y sonríe con dulzura. Ese gesto hace que él se moleste aún más. Como resultado, Sasuke le arranca la canasta de la mano bruscamente y se va refunfuñando a pagar los víveres.

Sakura sonríe por su logro y pone su hermosa cabecita a funcionar.

"Sasuke está celoso de Neji-kun". Piensa divertida al mismo tiempo que camina hacia donde se supone está el moreno. Para su total fastidio, él ya se ha marchado. Por un momento piensa en alcanzarlo, pero decide lo contrario.

"No me voy a desvivir por seguirle el paso. Si quiere llegar solo, pues que lo haga. Si lo cogen, es a él a quien van a reprender. Mi palabra vale más que la suya."

--

--

Sasuke llega a la casa con deseos de patear y romper todos los muebles. Sus planes se le han ido al piso. Si se pone muy ingenioso la puede empujar a los brazos del Hyuuga. Tampoco le puede prohibir ir a la dichosa cita, pues sabe que ella es muy testaruda. La única opción que le queda no es la más digna, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Ya ha pasado casi media hora, y Sakura no llega. El moreno se encuentra sentado sobre un taburete afilando los _kunais_ y limpiando los _shurikens_ para matar el tiempo. Lo está haciendo de una forma tan descuidada que hasta se ha cortado la mano.

–¡Demonios! -maldice, inspeccionando los daños.

La preocupación no le deja concentrarse.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo? No, seguro se metió en una tienda… ¿Y si se encontró de nuevo con Hyuuga?"

Ese último pensamiento le inquieta demasiado. La mera posibilidad no le permite quedarse allí en su casa con los brazos cruzados. No, él debe hacerla regresar a como de lugar. Entonces suelta las armas y se pone en pie. Pero justo cuando va a salir por la puerta, escucha un "puff". De una nube gris y polvorienta sale su antiguo _sensei_ con un libro azul cubriéndole el rostro.

–Kakashi…–gruñe entre dientes.

"¡Qué inoportuno!"

El jounin le mira con una expresión desenfadada en el rostro, mientras Sasuke le dedica una mirada furibunda.

–¿Qué quieres, Kakashi?- inquiere, impaciente. Tiene que encontrar a Sakura rápido.

El aludido lo escudriña con su único ojo descubierto y sonríe. Lo conoce como la palma de su mano y sabe que algo le está molestando.

–Tan directo como siempre, Sasuke-kun -responde Kakashi, divertido ante la situación- He venido a reemplazar a Sakura.

"¡¿Cómo?! No puede ser que ella haya llegado a esos extremos. No es como para…" Piensa alarmado.

–¿A dónde demonios se fue Sakura?-demanda el moreno, cada vez más ansioso.

–Hinata llegó herida de una misión y Neji-kun envió a buscarla. Ah…ese muchacho no deja que nadie que no sea Sakura trate a sus familiares. Y con toda razón. Ella es muy buena médico ninja. No me sorprende que la admiren tanto -explica el jounin.

–Hn. Pues yo me voy para el hospital. Prefiero pasar el día allí que contigo leyendo ese estúpido libro.

Kakashi se rasca la nuca y esconde lo que queda al descubierto de su rostro detrás de su libro pervertido.

–Lástima… Yo pensaba enseñarte un jutsu nuevo y verte en acción. Desde que llegaste no te veo luchar. Incluso, yo sería tu oponente. Quiero ver cuánto has crecido- lo tienta el jounin. Lo que desea es comprobar si lo que le había dicho Tsunade era cierto. No tiene ninguna intención de entrenar al Uchiha.

–Hn. Pues será otro día. No me dejan hacer misiones, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

"Hum… con que es cierto. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke considera el entrenamiento una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Cuál es su afán por ver a Sakura?"

-Como quieras. Pero tengo que escoltarte hasta allá.

–Hn.

--

--

Por fin llegan al hospital. Una vez Kakashi le deja solo, Sasuke comienza a buscar a Sakura. En el proceso nota que una enfermera le hace ojitos. Entonces aprovecha la situación y le pregunta el número de la habitación de Hinata. Cuando llega al cuarto, decide quedarse afuera para escuchar la conversación. No, eso es muy rudo, lo que hace es recolectar la información del enemigo.

–Sakura-san, mañana vas a verte con Neji-niisan, ¿cierto? -escucha decir a Hinata.

Así que sus sospechas son ciertas: el Hyuuga está cortejándola.

–Sí. No puedo evitar sentirme alagada; sabes que Neji-kun no se abre con todo el mundo-responde la aludida.

Eso le deja un trago amargo a Sasuke, quien sigue escuchando con atención.

–Espero que lo pases bien -musita la Hyuuga tímidamente.

–Gracias, Hinata. Creo que ya me voy, tengo que volver a cuidar a Sasuke.

–¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunta la kunoichi de pelo negro algo curiosa.

–Sí, es una misión. Luego te cuento…_"_

–Gracias por curarme, Sakura-san. Me siento mucho mejor.

–No es nada, para eso estoy, Hinata.

Sasuke toma eso como clave de escape y sale disparado de su escondite. Rápidamente se sienta en una de las duras e incómodas bancas de la sala de espera.

Cuando Sakura sale y le ve allí sentado con cara de pocos amigos y aburrimiento sonríe.

-Sasuke-kun…–le llama con voz acaramelada- ¿Por qué no vamos a casa a cocinar algo? Me muero de hambre.

El Uchiha se levanta del asiento y le dice, con una mueca de desagrado:

-Como quieras, pero vámonos de aquí. Odio los hospitales

-Está bien, Sasuke-kun. -responde ella demasiado de animada. Eso preocupa mucho al moreno, ese cambio repentino no le agrada nada.

--

--

­­­­­­­­­­­­Cuando llegan a la casa, Sakura no espera ni un segundo y se interna rápido en la cocina. Allí comienza a sacar los ingredientes de la comida. Sasuke por su parte se sienta en uno de los banquillos dizque a leer un libro. Lo que en realidad hace es mirarla por el rabillo del ojo mientras pretende estar inmerso en la lectura.

La muchacha se desliza en la cocina con gran destreza. Primero pone a hervir agua, luego pica las verduras para la sopa y pone a hacer el arroz. El tintineo de los trastes y el olor a comida casera transportan al moreno al pasado. Puede recordar a su madre haciendo la cena. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le invade. Una vez sale de su pequeña regresión, observa a su ex-compañera. Se nota que disfruta cocinando; se la ve radiante y sonriente. Lo que más lo enfurece es que posiblemente esa alegría sea por el Hyuuga.

Sasuke no puede más, tiene que sacarle alguna reacción. Confirmar que Sakura aún le ama. Entonces, sin pensar en las consecuencias, se levanta de su lugar y se posiciona detrás de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La muchacha se voltea al sentir su presencia y se sobresalta. El Uchiha aprovecha esos instantes de desconcierto y la agarra por la nuca sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Después funde sus labios con los de ella. Esta vez la besa con lentitud y ternura, como queriendo decirle algo que con palabras se le hace imposible. Luego la ase por la cintura con su brazo libre y la apega a su cuerpo posesivamente.

Sakura intenta liberarse y forcejea, pero su carne traicionera se estremece y le debilita su voluntad poco a poco, dejándola a merced del calor del momento. Por más que intenta no dejarse llevar, le es muy difícil. Ese beso está cargado de algo muy distinto a los de las otras veces. De repente un miedo irracional la invade. Si le deja seguir besándola de esa manera podría perder su resolución de alejarse cuando termine la misión. Ese pensamiento la hace retomar las riendas sobre su persona. Sucesivamente, le empuja y se separa de él, llevándose la mano a sus hinchados labios.

-¿Porqué me haces esto? No puedes andar besándome así de la nada. ¿Qué no entiendes?- le reclama.

-¿Entender qué? Si bien que estabas respondiendo. Para besar se necesitan dos pares de labios –replica él indignado.

-Pues…pues…no. No quiero que me beses como si fuese un pedazo de carne. No soy un cuerpo y una cara bonita. Soy una persona.-le dice la joven, furiosa.

-Sakura, no es como piensas…-la agarra por los hombros.

-¿A no? Pues explícame cómo es la cosa, porque me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos…-rebate ella, soltándose.

-Yo quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos. Quiero que seas mi esposa.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Pero no me voy a casar con alguien que no me ama. Quiero que mi esposo me ame y me haga sentir amada. Quiero pasión. No un matrimonio por conveniencia. ¿Puedes ofrecerme eso, Sasuke?

-Sakura, yo…-comienza él.

-¡¿Tú, qué?!

-No sé si pueda darte lo que exiges…-termina.

Eso es el colmo. Ya no puede más. A continuación, la joven sale corriendo hacia su dormitorio sin importarle un pepino si la comida se quema o no.

El joven no se le va detrás, sino que se queda pensando.

"¿Seré capaz de darle todo lo que ella quiere? ¿Seré capaz de amar?" Piensa el Uchiha a la vez que se hace cargo de lo que será su cena.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Scarlete


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Ca****p 9 El dolor del entendimiento**

* * *

Sasuke termina de hacer la cena y coloca los platos, fuentes, palillos, vasos y una tetera sobre la mesa. Lo hace todo con mucha minuciosidad, como es característico de su persona. La comida no es nada del otro mundo: onigiri, pescado asado y sopa de miso acompañados por té verde. Los cubiertos dispuestos sugieren que será una cena para dos, aunque él no está seguro de la disposición de Sakura. Luego de verla salir como alma que lleva al diablo y escuchar el estruendo de la puerta de su dormitorio cuando fue cerrada toda esperanza de tener compañía mientras cenaba ha sido anulada.

El muchacho suspira. No la entiende en absoluto. La manera en que ella reacciona ante su cercanía le indica que en efecto le desea. Mucho. Entonces, ¿por qué tanto problema en aceptar el hecho? ¿Por qué complicar las cosas con nimiedades como el amor?. ¿Qué es lo que Sakura desea? .¿Palabras vacías, pero dulces susurradas en su oído?. ¿Qué le declare su amor incondicional y la lleve a restaurantes bonitos? En definitiva, estupideces que ni bajo los efectos de una droga haría. Si eso es amar, entonces Sasuke no amará nunca.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos mira los alimentos dispuestos sobre la mesa y frunce sus negras cejas hasta que una arruga pronunciada surca por entre medio de estas. Desea que ella le acompañe. Además, sabe perfectamente que Sakura está drenada de chakra a causa de su intervención con la heredera Hyuuga y que necesita ingerir algo para restablecer sus niveles. El solo recordar ese apellido, Hyuuga, le enfurece. No puede evitarlo. Aunque la joven médico no es suya aún, siente una posesividad indómita.

Ya basta de tonterías. Sakura va a comer así tenga que derrumbar la puerta, sacarla y alimentarla él mismo. Con mucha determinación en sus ojos azabaches se encamina hacia el dormitorio de la muchacha. Ya allí, toca la puerta con poca delicadeza. Luego espera varios segundos y repite la acción.

—Sakura, la cena está lista.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna frunce el ceño y mira la puerta como si fuera su peor enemiga. Vuelve a tocar, esta vez con más insistencia—quizás ella se ha dormido. Nada. Eso le frustra tanto que comienza a aporrear el inocente pedazo de madera sin piedad.

—¡Sakura! No me hagas tirar la puerta abajo y obligarte a salir—amenaza apretando los dientes.

La aludida no da señales de vida, así que se prepara para forzar la entrada al dormitorio. Justo cuando su puño va a conectar con la madera ella se materializa en el umbral, haciéndolo parar en seco. Sasuke la mira con indignación en los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

Ella ni se inmuta y pasa de largo sin dirigirle la palabra y sin mirarle. Tiene que enseñarle una lección. Él va a aprender a valorarla así sea lo último que haga. Claro, que su resolución se ha visto un poco afectada. ¿La causa? El engreído y arrogante joven de cabellos negros como el carbón que parece tener una lucha consigo mismo mientras juega con la comida en vez de comérsela. Le mira por el rabillo del ojo con disimulo y no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable por como le ha tratado. El sentimiento no le dura mucho. La rabia consigo misma es más abrumadora y la consume hasta que no puede sentir nada más.

"Si serás estúpida. Ya deja de pensar en él. ¿Qué no ves que te haces daño?" Se recrimina para sus adentros al mismo tiempo que juega con los palillos. Los labios se le curvan en una mueca de disgusto. Cólera. Por ser incapaz de sacarle de su vida, por añorarle en las noches, por soñar con él y por tener la maldita esperanza de que algún día la quiera. Por más que intente negárselo y reprimirlo no puede. Aún ama a Sasuke y le duele inmensamente que la vea como un objeto para ser usado y desechado más tarde.

--

--

Y así transcurre la cena. Cada cuál en sus cavilaciones. Finalmente, cuando ambos terminan de cenar, Sakura recoge los platos y fuentes (que tienen la comida casi intacta) intentando ignorar al moreno. Luego comienza a limpiarlos mientras tararea en voz baja, un mecanismo para distraerse. El muchacho por su lado recarga la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, contemplándola en silencio. El ruido de los trastes le transporta por segunda vez al pasado. Su interior se llena de una sensación de bienestar ajena a su ser.

Una vez termina de recoger toda el área de la cocina Sakura se fija en el joven. Este se ve muy ensimismado. Ella ni sospecha que la ha estado escudriñando. Entonces suspira cansinamente al tiempo que refrena los deseos de dirigirle la palabra. Él _no_ se lo merece. A continuación le pasa por el lado sin mirar atrás y se pierde por el pasillo dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

Sasuke la sigue con la vista hasta que no quedan rastros de pelo rosa. Sus profundos ojos negros reflejan indignación, rabia y confusión. No puede creer su atrevimiento. Primero le rechaza cuando se acerca con delicadeza y sin presionarla mucho, luego le ignora como si no fuera nadie, como si no existiera. Durante la cena había optado por mantener su fachada de indiferencia, pero le había costado sobremanera no pensar en la situación al notar que ella no tenía intención de dirigirle la palabra. La preocupación comienza a ocupar su mente. ¿Será que confundió las señales y que ya no siente nada por él? No. Imposible. ¿Pero y Hyuuga…?

Mientras tanto, como es de esperarse y a pesar del sobrehumano esfuerzo por no pensar en Sasuke, Sakura no puede pegar un ojo. Se mueve en la cama y se acuesta sobre su costado. Golpea la almohada para hacerla más cómoda, pero nada. Mira por la ventana, que tiene las cortinas corridas, y calcula que deben ser las 3:00 de la madrugada. Suspira con pesar y aprieta los ojos. Luego se sienta de súbito y agarra las sábanas con frustración.

Después de un largo rato de observar las nubes grises a través del cristal de la ventana se levanta. Sus pies tocan la fría superficie del suelo y unos escalofríos le suben por la espalda. Sin pensarlo un segundo se calza unas sandalias. Luego toma una bata de un material algo más grueso que su camisón blanco y se la pone. Busca a tientas el pomo de la puerta y, sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, sale de la habitación.

Cuando se asoma por el pasillo vislumbra la tenue luz de una lámpara encendida. Enfoca un poco más sus irises verdes y distingue el perfil de Sasuke. Tiene los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, pero la posición en la que está sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta, le delata. Sakura no desea pertúrbale, así que retrocede como un celaje por el mismo camino y se encierra en su cuarto. Todo eso sin escuchar su nombre salir en un susurro de los labios del moreno.

Al otro día, a eso de las tres, Sakura comienza a sacar lo que se va a poner para la reunión que tiene con Neji. Nada muy formal, pero no la misma indumentaria que suele usar para los entrenamientos. Al tiempo que examina las piezas de ropa dispuestas sobre la cama su estómago da vueltas. Se siente rara. Un nerviosismo que no se le quita la atormenta. Sabe que no es por la salida. Es por Sasuke. La tensión entre ellos ha aumentado tanto que no logra calmarse. No quiere ni pensar en lo que pasará cuando Neji la recoja.

Mientras Sakura se da un baño, Sasuke está sentado en la sala de estar pensando. Sabe que no puede impedir que la muchacha vaya a encontrarse con Neji, mas se niega a quedarse de brazos cruzados. No puede olvidar el asunto. No quiere. Ella debe estar con él, con nadie más. El sonido de la puerta lo saca de sus cavilaciones. Se levanta del suelo con parsimonia y se dirige hacia la entrada de la casa. La poca tranquilidad que ha logrado recolectar se esfuma como el humo. En el umbral se encuentra nadie más, ni nadie menos que… ¡Hyuuga Neji!

—Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san —saluda con tono formal el joven de ojos perlados.

Sasuke tiene que hacer de tripas corazón para no mostrar su enojo exteriormente.

—Buenas tardes, Hyuuga.

—He venido por Sakura. Espero no ser inoportuno.

El Uchiha asiente y le invita a entrar. Ambos se sientan frente a frente como en un duelo. Sasuke no le quita los ojos de encima, tratando en vano de ocultar su indisposición. Neji lo observa y sonríe para sus adentros. Aunque el moreno intenta por todos los medios distraerse para que no se le note su incomodidad, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Pero como el que no la debe, no la teme, Hyuuga sigue como si la cosa no fuera con él. Se imagina que algo debe haber entre Sasuke y Sakura. No hay otra explicación lógica para el comportamiento de Uchiha.

A los pocos minutos sale Sakura de la habitación. Un aroma femenino se filtra por la puerta e inunda la estancia, haciendo que los sentidos de Sasuke se intensifiquen. Cuando por fín se deja ver, a Uchiha le entran ganas de atarla a la cama y no dejarla salir nunca más de allí. La joven luce demasiado bonita y tentadora como para entregársela en bandeja de plata al Hyuuga ese. Su cabello está sedoso y muy brillante, atado en un sencillo moño sujetado por dos palillos adornados. Unos delicados mechones de cabello rosa, que rebeldemente se han liberado de su atadura, le enmarcan el rostro perfectamente ovalado. Sus mejillas tienen un tiente rosado muy encantador. Su piel está radiante y sus ojos resplandecen de un verde agua, cristalinos y expresivos. Viste un traje blanco con un bordado de pequeñas y delicadas florecillas de color lavanda esparcidas al azar que abraza su delicada silueta. Sasuke nunca la ha visto así, y pensar que lo ha hecho para Hyuuga le da celos y, en el fondo, tristeza.

—Ejem—interrumpe Neji—Buenas tardes, Sakura. Luces encantadora—cumplimenta, ignorando totalmente a Uchiha.

La muchacha se sonroja un poco y ríe nerviosamente. Teme que Sasuke le brinque encima a su amigo. Nada más de verle la cara…parece que le quiere asesinar con los ojos, cosa que _sí_ es posible. Hyuuga, como todo caballero que es, le ignora.

-Gracias, Neji-kun. No es para tanto—replica ella tratando de quitarle importancia al comentario y calmar a Sasuke.

-Yo reconozco una mujer bonita cuando la veo—insiste él.

A Uchiha le tiembla una ceja y una vena es visible en su frente. No sabe cuánto más podrá aguantar las galanterías de su rival. Sakura decide que es mejor abandonar el campo de batalla antes de que explote una mina.

-¿Nos vamos, Neji-kun?—pregunta, acaparando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

El aludido se levanta del sillón y le abre la puerta. Sakura pasa de Sasuke y en el último instante le dedica una mirada de consternación por encima del hombro.

—Sasuke, recuerda que no puedes salir de la casa a no ser que haya una emergencia. Estás bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que yo llegue—advierte.

—Hn.

Las molestas emociones de rabia y celos amenazan con ahogarlo una vez la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. Ni loco se va a quedar allí esperando mientras le enamoran a Sakura, primero muerto. No lo están vigilando y, si tiene cuidado, nadie tiene porque enterarse de su escapada. Además, esto es una emergencia muy grave.

--

--

El moreno decide tomar el camino aéreo. Con su famoso sharingan activado comienza la búsqueda. No se le ha echo difícil, bastante llamativo que es el cabello de su compañera. Inmediatamente que los ve se llena de furia. Neji y Sakura están entrando a un restaurante, como en una verdadera cita. No los sigue dentro del lugar porque no es necesario. El local es casi al aire libre y se puede ver a los clientes desde afuera.

Hyuuga le separa la silla y ella se sorprende, nunca la han tratado de esa forma. Se siente bien y atendida. Lástima que cierto Uchiha carece de esas cualidades. Piensa. Después suspira para sus adentros, ni siquiera en esa "cita" puede dejar de pensar en él.

Ahora están leyendo el menú y conversando. Sasuke los sigue con la mirada, cada vez más celoso.

—Neji-kun, tenemos que planear esto bien. Ten Ten va a tener el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, nunca lo olvidará. "Ya quisiera yo que Sasuke planeara algo para mi". Piensa tristemente.

-Lo sé, por eso acudí a ti. Eres una chica y tienes una mejor idea de qué le podría gustar —admite.

Sasuke no puede escuchar la conversación y se deja llevar por el lenguaje corporal de Sakura. Lo que él ve es que ella está disfrutando mucho de la compañía de Neji. Eso le hace pensar en cosas que desea ignorar. Entonces comienza a sentir una molesta sensación en el estómago. Le duele verla feliz con otro que no sea él. Su orgullo ha salido trasquilado en la pequeña escapada.

—¿Sakura, te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, no tienes que pedir permiso—responde ella con curiosidad.

—Es que es algo un tanto indiscreto, no quiero que pienses que me quiero inmiscuir en tus asuntos—su tono es serio y la chica comienza a preocuparse.

-Anda, no me molesta…-insiste la joven.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienen tú y Sasuke?

Sakura casi se atraganta con su jugo, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Neji lo nota y le dice avergonzado:

—Olvídalo, no tienes que contestar, esos no son asuntos míos…

-No te preocupes, es que…es que…No tengo ningún tipo de relación de ese "tipo" con Sasuke-kun. Desde que volvió lo que ha hecho es lastimarme. Creo que siempre fue así, pero yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Es un desconsiderado y no le importan mis sentimientos—explica ella reprimiendo a puras penas sus lágrimas y tapándose el rostro con las manos. Siente mucha vergüenza de haber revelado algo así a su amigo.

—Él no te merece. No dejes que te haga sentir menos—la conforta Neji seriamente.

"Ese Uchiha es un idiota y ella aún lo ama".

La muchacha le mira con los ojos llorosos y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano al notar su expresión seria y algo molesta. Le da mucha pena que la vea en ese estado tan débil.

—Gracias, Neji-kun—replica al fin con tristeza en la voz, ya más calmada.

—No es nada. Es la verdad.

Sasuke se da cuenta del cambio de atmósfera. Puede ver que el rostro de Sakura pierde su resplandor y que ¡está llorando!

" Si ése le hizo algo se las verá conmigo. Ganas no me faltan de hacerle un chidori ". Piensa apretando los puños. Si no sale a estrangular a Hyuuga ahora es porque no quiere ser descubierto por Sakura.

Ya ha pasado algún tiempo. Neji y la muchacha terminan de comer y se despiden. Hyuuga insiste en acompañarla, pero ella se niega. Él acepta, entiende que quizás quiere estar a solas para aclarar su mente y desahogarse en privacidad.

El moreno por su parte la sigue y se desconcierta grandemente. Puede ver que Sakura llora y corre cada vez más rápido hacia una de las áreas de entrenamiento.

"Nadie hace llorar a Sakura y sale ileso. Esta la pagas, Hyuuga". Piensa Sasuke cambiando de dirección.

Neji va caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa cuando de repente percibe un chakra oscuro que se le acerca a gran velocidad. Una media sonrisa de sarcasmo se le dibuja en los labios.

"Lo sabía. Uchiha nos estaba espiando".

Cuando le siente lo suficientemente cerca se voltea para ver qué es lo que quiere. Verle la cara le hace recordar la triste expresión de Sakura y tiene que calmarse para no golpearle allí mismo.

-Hyuuga, vas a pagar muy caro por hacer llorar a Sakura—amenaza furioso, su sharingan girando descontroladamente.

—No sé de qué hablas —responde Neji con impasibilidad.

"¡Que idiota! El único que la hace sufrir es él mismo. Supuestamente no le importa Sakura, pero su actitud dice todo lo contrario".

-No juegues conmigo. Vi como Sakura se puso por algo que le dijiste—rebate Sasuke acercándose a Hyuuga con toda la intención de golpearle.

Neji por su lado no se mueve ni un ápice y le mira con mucha seriedad y algo de rabia.

"Uchiha siente algo, pero es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo".

—No seas hipócrita. Tú eres la única persona en este mundo que la ha hecho llorar—responde Neji con desprecio en su usualmente calmada voz.

Sasuke se enfurece ante el comentario y comienza a hacer los sellos de su chidori. Una alarmante cantidad de chakra azul brota de su mano.

—¡Más te vale que no te le vuelvas a acercar a Sakura!—grita al tiempo que arremete contra Hyuuga.

El joven de ojos perlados se pone a la defensiva y enciende su barrera de sangre para esquivarlo. Una vez está lo bastante alejado del descontrolado Uchiha dice:

—Sakura no es un objeto. No le pertenece a nadie. Métete eso en la cabeza. Mientras más pronto mejor, porque la vas a perder.

—¡No te metas en nuestros asuntos!

Neji sonríe para sus adentros, ha dado en el clavo. Ha confirmado que Sasuke quiere a Sakura. Tiene que abrirle los ojos al frío y orgulloso Uchiha, por el bien de los dos.

— No sé que es lo que le estás haciendo, pero está sufriendo y tú eres el causante…

"¿Sakura sufre por mí?"

—¡Te dije que no te metieras! —repite Uchiha encolerizado. Algo en su interior le dice que es cierto, pero lo ignora.

Neji le mira con las venitas alrededor de los ojos inflamadas, perdiendo la calma.

—Yo tú haría algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Sasuke aprieta los puños apaleado. Desea enmascarar sus emociones, pero está muy cansado de reprimirse. Neji decide darle espacio para que piense y se marcha del lugar.

—Hasta pronto, Uchiha-san. Piensa bien antes de actuar…— son sus últimas palabras antes de brincar a los tejados.

Sasuke no dice nada, se queda anonadado procesando cada palabra.

"Demasiado tarde…"

La sola idea le aterroriza. No puede dejar de pensar en lo horrible que será si la pierde para siempre. El estómago le da vueltas, no se siente bien. Ha estado ciego todo este tiempo. No ha sabido interpretar los deseos tan grandes de tenerla a su lado y de no dejarla ir jamás. Ha confundido el amor con la lujuria. No se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importa y no le cabe en la mente la posibilidad de que puede estar sintiendo algo más que deseo por ella. Pero es cierto, ahora lo ve tan claro que le asusta. Está enamorado de Sakura.

--

--

Al otro lado de la villa la joven médico se encuentra sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Ya no tiene lágrimas que derramar, pero su corazón aún le duele. Sabe que ama a Sasuke, aun después de todo lo que le ha hecho. Ya no soporta estar cerca de él. Cada vez que la mira y le dirige la palabra la hace sentir menos. ¿Qué acaso ella no es digna de ser amada?. ¿Por qué la ve como un medio para cumplir sus objetivos? La muchacha sigue auto compadeciéndose en soledad a la vez que respira hondo y contempla el atardecer. Es una vista muy bonita, pero no le causa la alegría de antes. De pronto siente una cálida mano posarse en su hombro. Su reacción es saltar y ponerse en pos de lucha, pero cuando reconoce a quien la ha interrumpido, sus facciones y músculos se relajan.

—Naruto, ¿qué…qué haces aquí?—inquiere tratando en vano de disimular sus ojos llorosos.

—Eso no es lo importante. Lo que quiero saber es porqué estás llorando. No me digas que no es nada. No te había visto así desde…desde…ya sabes…—replica el rubio muy preocupado.

Sakura no puede más y lo abraza refugiándose en su pecho. El joven le acaricia la espalda con movimientos circulares para calmarla. En efecto, la calidez de otro cuerpo la reconforta. Luego se separan y se sientan bajo el árbol. Al principio ella se queda en silencio, pero eventualmente habla.

—Naruto, júrame que no le dirás a nadie lo que te voy a contar. Ni siquiera a Hinata, ¿entendido?—exige Sakura muy seria.

–Lo juro. Anda, anda, cuéntame ya. Estoy preocupado por ti. Eres mi mejor amiga y me duele verte así…—insiste el rubio ya desesperado.

_Después de unos minutos… _

—¡¿Qué el teme hizo qué?!—grita Naruto, espantando a los pájaros.

—Baja la voz, no quiero que se entere toda la aldea—le regaña Sakura a la vez que le sacude por los hombros y le mira con desaprobación.

-No, si es que cuando lo coja lo voy a matar. Esto no se va a quedar así —sigue mascullando Naruto, ignorándola por completo. Se levanta del suelo furioso. Sus ojos con el demonio de nueve colas centellando. Sakura lo agarra por el brazo haciendo uso de su fuerza y lo obliga a sentarse.

—¡Naruto!, juraste que no dirías nada…-suplica Sakura, no quiere que nadie se entere.

—Sí, pero jamás juré no partirle la cara. Tengo que injertarle un poco de sentido común al teme ese—comienza el rubio nuevamente.

—Por favor, hazlo por mí—ruega ella con voz triste. Eso le rompe el alma al muchacho.

—Está bien, pero si te vuelve a hacer algo y yo me entero…no respondo…—advierte él.

—Sí Naruto, no te preocupes.

Al poco rato, después de seguirle el rastro por toda la aldea, Sasuke aterriza en la copa de uno de los árboles cercanos a la escena. Cuando ve a Sakura hablando con el rubio decide esconder su presencia. Algo le dice que están hablando de él.

—¿Sabes, Naruto? Sasuke es como un veneno que me mata poco a poco, haciéndome sufrir. Ya no quiero tenerle cerca. Me hago daño a mí misma. Voy a terminar de una vez por todas con este amor que siento por él—afirma ella, su voz quebradiza y llena de amargura.

—Sakura…—susurra Sasuke al viento. Su pulso se acelera y un sentimiento de pérdida le invade. El corazón se le desgarra en el pecho. No quiere verla así ni tampoco perderla. Acaba de descubrir que la quiere y que ella ha renunciado a él. Eso no puede ser…No puede ser demasiado tarde.

—No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy de que se termine esta maldita misión. Así quizás sea feliz—continúa, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos— Desde hoy Uchiha Sasuke es solo una misión, después dejará de existir para mí.

Naruto la observa aun más preocupado. Sakura siempre ha amado a Sasuke y eso último que ha dicho le pone muy triste. Siempre ha deseado que el equipo siete vuelva a reunirse y que todo sea como antes. No se le hace difícil notar que ella debe estar muy cansada y herida para decir algo así.

--

--

Sasuke parte para su casa. No quiere que Sakura le encuentre afuera, eso empeoraría las cosas. Tiene que pensar mucho. Sabe que ella tiene todo el derecho de gritarle y hasta golpearle.

"Nada de lo que diga podrá calmarla. Sospecho que no me va a creer si le digo que la quiero. Seguro pensará que es un truco para hacerla caer. Rayos, ¿qué podré hacer? Necesito ayuda aquí". Piensa con un sinfín de emociones dentro de sí.

* * *

Este capítulo fue reescrito y editado el 5/18/08.

Gracias por leer

Scarlete.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Lucha interna

* * *

Veamos como siguen Sakura y Naruto. La tarde da paso a las primeras vetas púrpuras y el sol se hunde poco a poco. La vista de los últimos rayos dorados desvaneciéndose en el cielo es hermosa. Tanto como para elevarle el espíritu a cualquier persona… Menos a Sakura. Estar allí sentada con Naruto frente a semejante escenario la remonta a sus viejas aventuras con el equipo siete. Aquellos tiempos en los que la inocencia y la alegría los colmaban. No puede dejar de pensar en él. Siempre _Sasuke_. Ese al que tanto ha amado y quien más la ha lastimado. De pronto siente más que nunca la ponzoña de ese veneno. Ese amor que se esparce por sus venas quemándole el alma y le quita poco a poco las ganas de vivir. Escucha a su yo interior pidiendo, gritando, implorándole que termine con esa agonía; que deje de sufrir y mate ese sentimiento, la causa de todos sus pesares.

Naruto sigue a su lado sin decir palabra. Ha aprendido a respetar la intimidad y el dolor de los demás. Sabe que no tiene que hablar para hacerse notar y que con estar a su lado la hace sentir apoyada. Le duele verla en esa angustia, pero no puede hacer mucho. Solo ofrecerle su abrazo y amistad incondicional. Consolar lo inconsolable es inútil, pues una herida de ese tipo no se cura con palabras y buenos deseos. Solo el tiempo y la voluntad de la persona que la padece pueden hacerla sanar.

Por un momento Sakura recobra su conciencia. Ha estado ensimismada, ahogándose en su propia miseria. La ves voltear la cabeza en cámara lenta hacia su compañero, quien la mira con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Tiene el rostro serio y en blanco; la mirada vacía, opaca y nublada; los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desdicha y las mejillas pálidas. Naruto no soporta verla así. Quiere sacudirla y sacarla de ese trance; gritarle y decirle que despierte, que Sasuke no se merece eso, que no merece ni una de sus lágrimas, ni uno de sus pensamientos, que ella vale mucho, pero calla.

Ojos verdes miran con ternura al rubio, quien tiene cara de preocupación. Sus labios se abren y, lenta, muy lentamente, con voz dulce para no lastimar a la única persona a la que verdaderamente le importa, le llama:

—Naruto —este le presta su atención indivisible— no es que me molestes, pero desearía tener unos instantes a solas. Prometo volver a la casa antes de que anochezca.

El aludido puede distinguir en aquella voz el dolor, la resignación y la amargura. La mira a los ojos y le muestra su rostro comprensivo. Luego se levanta de la hierba y, delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de romperla, coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Sakura.

—Quiero que me prometas que no te vas a hacer daño tú misma—le exige Naruto.

Sakura le devuelve una media sonrisa como garantía de que estará bien y baja la mirada al suelo. Entonces el joven se aleja del lugar con la cabeza llena de pensamientos.

--

--

En los adentros de la aldea de la Hoja podrás divisar a un moreno dando vueltas por su casa. Esa no es una costumbre suya. No está en él ser ansioso. Los nervios y la desesperación son emociones de gente débil, pero así lo encontramos. Todos sus sentimientos se juntan y forman luchas internas que no acaban. Se consume por dentro y se agota mentalmente.

La razón del estado de Sasuke es muy simple. ¡Sakura aún no ha regresado! Mira el reloj por enésima vez y lee las 7:30 de la noche. No puede ser que Naruto sea tan irresponsable como para dejarla estar a esas horas en el bosque.

Después de esperar un rato más Sasuke emprende en su búsqueda Se imagina que deben estar en el mismo lugar todavía. Corre como un rayo por las calles. Una sensación de pesar e incertidumbre se aloja en su pecho. No quiere pensar que es tarde y que ella no le va a perdonar. Cuando va de camino por los callejones de la villa no tarda en encontrarse a Naruto y al notar que la joven médico no se encuentra con este comienza a interrogarle.

—¿Has visto a Sakura?

"Más vale que no le haya pasado nada por tu irresponsabilidad. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola en ese estado?" Piensa. No puede reclamarle por dejarla sola en el bosque sin delatar su pequeño acto de espionaje.

Naruto se enfurece al verle. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarle por Sakura-chan?! Como si ella le importara…

"¿Es que este teme va a seguir?"

En ese instante desea no haberle hecho aquella promesa a Sakura, pues le han entrado unas ganas casi irresistibles de hacerle un rasengan de aquí a la Arena. Sasuke ni se da cuenta de la mirada hostil que le dedica el rubio, solo quiere obtener respuestas rápidas.

—Sakura-chan no quiere verte. Te aconsejo que no vayas a importunarla—advierte Naruto con voz grave y seria.

"No me quiere ver…"

Eso le deja un sabor amargo a Sasuke. No. Naruto no tiene derecho de decirle qué hacer.

—¿Tú y quién más me lo va a impedir?—responde, encaprichado.

—Teme…—Naruto no termina de responderle, pues se da cuenta de que el moreno le ha dejado allí parado como a un idiota.

" Sasuke, tú y yo tenemos una pendiente…" Piensa al tiempo que se dirige al puesto de Ramen. Tanto quebradero de cabeza le ha abierto el apetito.

--

--

Ramas, hojas, brisa, ruidos de animales del bosque, rasguños, todo pasa a un segundo plano. Sus sentidos están enfocados solo en una cosa, encontrar a Sakura. Quiere verla, asegurarse de que se encuentra sana y de que no es muy tarde. Se detiene respirando con dificultad sobre la rama de un árbol cerca del río. El corazón le late a mil por hora y le duele la cabeza. Allá en el suelo, en la orilla, la encuentra tirada. Su traje blanco está manchado, al igual que su rostro, y tiene los ojos cerrados. La mente de Sasuke, hiperactiva como es, le muestra diferentes escenarios, cada uno peor que el otro. Entonces da un salto y aterriza en la hierba. después le toma el pulso y suspira aliviado.

—Sakura—se inclina sobre ella.

No responde.

—¡Sakura!

No reacciona.

En su impaciencia la agarra por los hombros y la zarandea con brusquedad.

—¡Sakura, despierta!—grita.

La chica abre los párpados sobresaltada y ahoga un grito. Cuando ve a Sasuke da un respingo y le mira con ojos desorbitados. Él por su parte le devuelve la mirada, algo desconcertado.

"¿Me tiene miedo?"

El pensamiento es descartado de inmediato, pues en una fracción de segundo el rostro de Sakura se desfigura de rabia. A continuación la joven le empuja con una fuerza sobrenatural y le grita hasta que se desgarra la garganta y el alma en el proceso.

—¡¿Qué no puedes seguir órdenes, Uchiha?! . ¡Te dije que no salieras y te encuentro sobre mí acosándome!

Sasuke abre la boca para replicar, pero ella no le deja.

—¡No! No quiero oírlo. No me expliques nada. Déjame en paz de una vez. ¿Tengo que hacerte un diagrama para que entiendas?

Después de su arranque de furia Sakura se levanta del suelo y le da la espalda. Sasuke la mira entre sorprendido y alarmado.

"¿Será demasiado tarde?"

Ella por su lado le mira por encima del hombro con frialdad.

—Vamos a la casa. Es una orden.

Sasuke no dice nada, solo la sigue. Le está calando hasta los huesos su actitud. Antes Sakura se hacía la fría, pero ahora le mira con un resentimiento que raya en odio. En definitiva algo para preocuparse.

--

--

Cuando por fin llegan a la casa la joven se descalza y entra sin dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke. Una vez allí, decide darse un baño para tratar de aliviar la tensión acumulada en sus músculos y se interna en su habitación. Uchiha por su parte camina hacia la cocina y comienza a preparar la cena. Algo sencillo, pues no es tan diestro en las artes culinarias como desearía.

Un tiempo después Sakura sale del dormitorio principal siguiendo el olor a comida que proviene de la cocina. Se queda parda en silencio, tratando de contener su reacción. Si no va y le da un abrazo es porque está muy dolida. El gesto de Sasuke dice mucho, mas no está dispuesta a ceder terreno. Claro, eso es hasta que su mirada se posa en un pequeño detalle que está sobre la mesa. Esta vez no puede evitar que sus ojos se abran un poco por la sorpresa.

"¡Ohagi!"

Sasuke odia los dulces, lo sabe muy bien.

"¡¿Los compró para mí?!"

Un escoldo de esperanza amenaza con arder en su interior, pero lo apaga rápidamente al recordar lo mucho que ha sufrido por él.

El moreno se sienta en la mesa y comienza a revolver la comida en el plato. Su apetito no anda muy bien. Sakura por su lado lo primero que agarra son los dulces. ¡Adora los postres!

—Están muy ricos, Sasuke—se le escapa.

El aludido levanta la vista con un deje de sorpresa. Es la primera vez que le habla con normalidad desde el incidente del día anterior en la cocina.

-Los…los compré porque pensé que te gustarían— admite con un poco de dificultad, desviando la mirada algo avergonzado.

A la muchacha se le suben los colores al rostro con eso último. Eso sí que está raro. ¿Sasuke admitiendo que hizo algo solo por ella?

—Gracias—responde, tratando de no sonar como la antigua Sakura.

Por más que lo intenta reprimir su lado sensible no tarda en hacer su aparición. Es obvio que ser cruel no está en su naturaleza, al contrario de otros…

—Sasuke, no has comido nada—señala mientras mira con preocupación los cuencos de comida que están frente a este.

El aludido la encara con ojos indescifrables.

—No tengo apetito —replica al tiempo que se levanta de la mesa, dejando a Sakura muy molesta consigo misma por preocuparse por él.

"No puedes volver a caer en eso."

--

--

_Varios meses después…_

La dinámica entre Sasuke y Sakura no ha cambiado mucho. Ya no pelean, pero solo se dirigen la palabra cuando es necesario. Usualmente hay incomodidad y un sentimiento de extrañeza en el proceso. Y no es para menos. Algo se ha roto entre ambos. Ya no puede volver ser lo de antes. No después de tantas peleas, discusiones, rechazo, celos, burla… la lista podría seguir y seguir.

Sakura ha decidido olvidarse de Sasuke. Él por su parte ha descubierto que lo que siente hacia su ex-compañera va más allá del mero deseo de cumplir una meta, pero no tiene idea de cómo demostrárselo sin hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

--

--

Es muy temprano en la mañana. Los rayos del sol comienzan a bañar de dorado las tierras de Konoha. Un muchacho rubio con rostro determinado brinca de tejado en tejado y se detiene en la casa de Sasuke. Después da un salto enorme y aterriza en la puerta. Una vez allí comienza a aporrearla sin consideración alguna. Tiene toda la intensión de despertar a todos los que están dentro, especialmente a un individuo de pelo negro. Está harto de ver a Sakura como zombi. Tiene que buscar la manera de resolver el problema.

En el dormitorio principal una kunoichi de cabello rosa abre los ojos sobresaltada.

— ¿Quién será a esta hora?

La muchacha se levanta y procede a observar su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Sea quien sea tendrá que esperar a que se cepille el cabello y los dientes. Finalmente, satisfecha con su imagen, se coloca sobre su camisón una gruesa bata roja y camina hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Ya voy, ya voy—anuncia con voz ronca.

Cuando abre la puerta se asusta al ver a Naruto parado en el umbral.

"¿Será una emergencia?. ¿Habrá pasado algo malo en la villa?" Piensa, aterrada.

—Sakura-chan, buenos días—la saluda Naruto con entusiasmo y una amplia sonrisa.

No. _No_ puede ser una emergencia.

Toda la preocupación de Sakura se disipa al ver el semblante alegre de su compañero, pero luego se molesta. ¿Quién en su buen juicio iría tan temprano en la mañana a despertarla? Correcto, él es la única persona en Konoha capaz de un sacrilegio así.

—Naruto, espero que sea importante. Interrumpiste mi merecido tiempo de descanso—le advierte cansinamente a la vez que hace un gesto con la mano para que entre en la casa.

—Vengo por Sasuke. Quiero luchar con él. Que no pueda hacer misiones no quiere decir que tenga que dejar de entrenar.

Sakura levanta una ceja, sospecha que hay dobles intenciones detrás de aquel asunto.

—Más te vale que sea para eso a lo que has venido a buscarle. Si me llego a enterar de que le has dicho o reclamado algo yo misma me encargaré de enterrarte vivo.

—¿Qué es lo que Naruto no me puede decir?—pregunta un adormilado Sasuke, quien ha estado escuchando la conversación sin ser notado.

Sakura da un salto casi imperceptible. Luego se voltea y le dirige una mirada dura al moreno.

—Has escuchado mal. Nadie estaba hablando de ti.

Dicho eso, se aleja de ellos con la cabeza en alto y se encierra en el dormitorio. Una vez allí se deja deslizar por la puerta de madera hasta quedar sentada y se lleva las manos a la cara en frustración.

"Que difícil se me hace tratarlo de esa forma, pero es necesario".

--

--

En la sala de estar un indignado Uchiha observa a un preocupado Naruto. Al rubio le sorprende la actitud de Sakura. No le cabe en la cabeza que ella continúe con aquella drástica idea de olvidar a Sasuke.

—Naruto, ¿qué demonios haces en mi casa a esta hora?—pregunta el moreno visiblemente irritado.

—¿Pues qué más? Buscándote para entrenar. Creo que te has vuelto blandito. Quiero ver que tanto has aprendido. La última vez no me impresionaste nada—le provoca.

Como es de esperarse, un brillo aparece en los ojos del aludido. Naruto no tiene ni idea de cuánto este desea liberar sus tensiones en el campo de batalla.

—Hn. Te voy a demostrar de lo que es capaz un Uchiha.

El joven de pelo rubio comienza a dar saltos y a gritar al escuchar esa respuesta.

—¡Te voy a vencer!. ¡Créelo!

Sasuke rueda los ojos y hace un gesto con la mano para que le sigan.

--

--

Los dos compañeros se encaminan hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento que quedan libres. Naruto está más que motivado, pero Sasuke, a pesar de su entusiasmo inicial, tiene la cabeza en otro lado.

Ambos chicos se detienen en el centro del campo y se paran en posición de lucha.

—Quiero que le des con todo. No te reprimas, Sasuke.

—Hn.

Naruto, impaciente como siempre, rompe el hielo formando unos rápidos sellos con sus manos. Sasuke solo le observa con el semblante impasible, esperando el ataque.

—¡ Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!—grita el rubio.

"Hn. Típico del dobe".

Una cantidad sorprendente, incluso para el moreno, aparece de inmediato rodeándole. Sasuke sonríe de lado y arremete contra las copias. Entre patadas, codazos y puños logra acabar con un puñado. Muy fácil… hasta que comienza a notar que su nivel de lucha es demasiado bajo como para vencerles a todos. Está subestimando a su oponente, así que decide usar otra táctica. Entonces aprovecha una apertura y concentra su chakra en los pies, dando un salto hacia una de las ramas de un árbol cercano. Eso le ha dado tiempo para formar unos sellos rápidos y lanzar su ataque sobre la masa de copias del rubio.

—¡Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu!

Dicho eso, una enorme bola de fuego se esparce por todo el claro, llevándose a su paso a todas las copias de Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke tiene tiempo de pensar nada más, pues siente la presencia del tan familiar chakra de su oponente justo a sus espaldas. En una fracción de segundo reacciona, volteándose y saltando hacia el suelo mientras prepara su próximo ataque.

—¡Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu!

Otra bola de fuego sale de su boca dirigida hacia donde está Naruto, pero este la esquiva de inmediato. En menos de un suspiro el rubio contra ataca. Aterriza frente a Sasuke y usa su taijutsu, lanzando patadas y puños que son bloqueados con facilidad. Uchicha por su parte se mueve con gran destreza y agilidad, evadiendo y lanzando ataques a la misma vez. Ambos son tan veloces que solo se puede distinguir una nube naranja y negra dando vueltas.

Las hojas de los árboles se mueven con el viento, se escuchan respiraciones agitadas y golpes. De repente, un gruñido de dolor irrumpe aquel perfecto balance. Las figuras se detienen por un momento.

Cabe mencionar la sorpresa del moreno al sentir un puño conectar contra su abdomen. Otro Naruto ha aparecido de la nada y le ha tomado desprevenido. Ese hecho es evidencia de la distracción que le aqueja. Las técnicas utilizadas hasta ahora son muy básicas, no hay razón alguna para que un shinobi de su rango sea victima de una emboscada tan simple; mucho menos cuando él ya conoce el estilo de su oponente.

El rubio aprovecha el despiste poco característico de Sasuke y le golpea en el rostro tan fuerte que un hilo de sangre brota de su labio rasgado. El moreno no hace ni el amago de contraatacar, sino que se queda allí parado con los brazos pegados a sus costados como un muñeco inerte. Sus ojos se ven vacíos, no contienen esa pasión de antes. Al ver esto Naruto se llena de rabia y le golpea nuevamente la quijada. Esta vez el moreno se desequilibra un poco y voltea la cabeza hacia el otro lado ofreciéndole la otra mejilla. Sus cabellos negros le ensombrecen parte de sus facciones, escondiendo sus irises oscuras y opacas.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Golpe.

Su mejilla se hincha, pero este no reacciona.

Naruto grita cada vez más fuerte.

—Eres un cobarde.

Patada.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Derechazo en las costillas.

—Tú no te mereces a Sakura-chan.

Codazo en la barbilla.

—Lo único que haces es hacerla sufrir. No mereces ni una de sus lágrimas.

Esta vez el puño de Naruto no impacta contra su blanco, sino que es detenido por la mano temblorosa de un airado Sasuke. Sus ojos brillan con un fuego diferente. Se han tornado rojos y las aspas del sahingan dan vueltas incontrolablemente. Su rostro se ve furioso, tiene las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula muy tensa. La atmósfera que emana de su ser es tenebrosa y pesada.

—¡No metas a Sakura en esto!

El moreno le agarra por el brazo con una fuerza descomunal y lo lanza con un puño hacia el tronco de un árbol. Después se le va detrás y le da varias patadas en las costillas y el rostro, no estando satisfecho hasta ver sangre. Luego se aleja unos pasos y forma unos sellos con sus manos.

—¡Katon Ryūka no Jutsu!

Los hilos de las triples cuchillas de molino de viento atan a Naruto contra el tronco del árbol, dejándole inmóvil. Sasuke expulsa por la boca un fuego que se desliza por las casi invisibles cuerdas como si estas estuvieran cubiertas de pólvora. Respira con agitación, gotas de sudor bajan por los costados de su rostro y en sus pupilas se ven reflejadas las llamas de su técnica. Una vez estas se extinguen y se disipa el humo sus ojos se entrecierran de furia mientras grita al viento.

—¡Naruto!

Entonces comienza a dar vueltas por todo el claro sin bajar la guardia. La cólera se ha apoderado de su cuerpo. De pronto aparecen muchas copias de Naruto rodeándole de nuevo. Sasuke aprieta los puños y los dientes, furioso y elimina todos lo molestos bushins con un katon inmenso.

Cuando al fin el moreno vislumbra a Naruto sobre la copa de otro árbol se le va detrás preparando su "último" ataque.

—¡Chidori!—grita al tiempo que hace uso de su gran velocidad para no ser evadido.

El sonido de mil aves es ensordecedor. La luz azul del chakra le ilumina el rostro, que está contraído en una expresión casi diabólica. La rabia es tan enorme que no logra percibir la presencia del verdadero Naruto, quien le golpea por la espalda con una patada y le hace descender vertiginosamente desde varios pies de altura hacia el suelo. El ruido de la técnica se apaga y el cuerpo del moreno impacta con la tierra levantando una polvorea marrón.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el rubio aterriza a su lado y le agarra por el cuello de la camisa para encararle.

—Estás distraído. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sasuke se suelta endemoniado y se abalanza sobre Naruto, listo para golpearle hasta el cansancio.

—¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!—grita mientras le ataca.

Naruto recibe algunos golpes que le hacen sangrar y perder el equilibrio, pero no le importa, está muy determinado a sacarle la verdad. Sasuke lanza otra patada y este la esquiva con un poco de dificultad. El rubio le observa a la vez que se defiende y contra ataca y cuando ve una apertura le golpea con el puño en el costado.

–Aunque tenga que sacártelo a golpes me vas a decir lo que te pasa con Sakura.

De nuevo la mención de la muchacha le ha distraído.

Puño en el rostro.

_S__angre._

Otro en las costillas.

_S__angre._

_Rojo_. Roja su cara. Rojos sus ojos. Roja su ropa. Roja la tierra. Todo _rojo_.

Naruto se detiene cuando ve que Sasuke ya no hace ni el intento de luchar y no puede moverse de donde está tirado. Entonces le arrastra por los brazos hasta la sombra de un árbol.

Después de un rato Sasuke abre los ojos con dificultad por la hinchazón. Los tiene negros y, esta vez, llenos de vida. En ellos se pueden leer sus emociones, ya no posee energía ni para activar su sistema de defensa. Naruto aprovecha el momento y se inclina sobre él mirándole con reproche.

—Hasta donde me has hecho llegar…Sasuke. ¿Qué te pasa con Sakura-chan? Ya no aguanto esa tensión entre ustedes. Sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que tiene solución.

El aludido suspira con pesadez. Sabe que su amigo es demasiado testarudo y que no le queda de otra.

—Naruto, es demasiado tarde.

El rubio le mira directamente a la cara y una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. El moreno le devuelve una mirada de irritación a la vez que gruñe y desvía los ojos.

—¿Tú sientes algo por Sakura-chan?

Sasuke abre los ojos un poco, pero no le encara. Se pregunta desde cuando su amigo es tan perceptivo. El rubio no deja de mirarle, lo que hace que se sienta acosado.

—¿Y bien?

Una ceja le tiembla por la insistencia de Naruto. No. De ninguna manera va a contestar eso. Una cosa es que sospeche y otra es que lo confirme.

—¿Y si te dijera que ella aún te ama? ¿Si te pudiera asegurar que aún tienes una oportunidad?

Sasuke voltea el rostro y le enfrenta. Detrás de su fachada fría se puede distinguir una pequeña llama que se enciende.

—No juegues conmigo, Naruto—masculla.

" ¡Bingo! Lo sabía".

—No estoy jugando. Admítelo ya. La quieres.

Sasuke respira hondo, su ceja no ha dejado de temblar y siente un nudo en la garganta. Su cuerpo se resiste a dejarlo salir.

—Sí—deja escapar, por primera vez expresando el sentimiento en voz alta.

El joven de pelo rubio sonríe más ampliamente y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Y qué estás esperando para decírselo? Ella no te esperará para siempre.

— No tengo que decir nada. Y más te vale que no abras tu bocota.

— Pero ella te ama…

—Naruto…

— ¡Todavía hay remedio!

—¡¿Entonces qué demonios debo hacer?!Todo lo que hago la aleja más—responde Sasuke muy irritado y frustrado.

—Primero que nada tienes que empezar por tratarla mejor. No la trates como si fuera un estorbo, una inútil o un objeto de tu propiedad.

—Dime algo que no sepa, dobe.

—¿Vas a dejar que te ayude o no?

—Hn.

--

--

En la entrada a la residencia Uchiha se encuentran dos jóvenes exhaustos. Uno visiblemente más herido que el otro.

—Sakura-chan, déjanos entrar que traigo a un herido—llama Naruto, quien ayuda a su rival a mantenerse en pie.

A los pocos segundos aparece la aludida en la puerta y abre los ojos de par en par al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Sasuke. Después de sobreponerse a la impresión los entrecierra y dirige toda su atención hacia Naruto, quien se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—No me mires así, Sakura-chan. Él tuvo la culpa por no luchar como se debe… ¡Ouch!

—Dobe.

—¡Teme!. No tenías que golpearme. Sabes que es cierto.

—Naruto…

Sakura por su parte, siguiendo sus instintos de médico, ayuda a Sasuke a recostarse en el sillón de la sala y le echa una rápida mirada para estimar los daños.

Mientras ella está concentrada Naruto aprovecha y se despide con mucha rapidez, pues sabe muy bien que se ha buscado un problema con su amiga.

—Este…pues…Sakura-chan, acabo de recordar que la abuela me está esperando en su despacho.

La joven levanta la vista y le fulmina al tiempo que le dice con un tono que asustaría a cualquiera:

—Tú y yo tenemos una pendiente…

El rubio traga saliva ante la amenaza y se marcha de allí antes de que Sakura le haga papilla allí mismo.

--

--

Sasuke se encuentra en un estado bastante herido. No tan grave como para causarle un daño permanente, pero si el necesario como para ir al hospital. Sakura decide enviar a buscar al equipo especial para que le transporten, pues teme cargarle ella misma y empeorar su estado.

En lo que ella envía el mensaje el moreno abre los ojos con pesadez, pero su chakra no aguanta más y termina perdiendo la consciencia. Cuando la joven llega y le encuentra así le mira con mucha preocupación, olvidando por un momento lo mucho que la ha lastimado. Los deseos de tocarle son tan irrefrenables que cede y estira su mano titubeando. Sabe que si se deja llevar no habrá vuelta atrás. Sus ojos están vidriosos y su labio está hinchado de tanto morderlo. Verlo todo magullado y vulnerable le cala hasta los huesos. Como si sus dedos tuvieran vida propia desamarra la bandana de la Hoja y se la retira cuidadosamente. Luego le toca la frente, que está fría como el mármol.

Pasan varios minutos en los que se queda ensimismada, observando con consternación el rostro mancillado de su compañero y antiguo amor. Algunas memorias se cuelan por su mente, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios mientras retira unos mechones negros que se le han pegado a la frente. Todo eso sin fijarse en lo irregular que se ha vuelto el pulso y la respiración del moreno con cada roce de sus dedos.

—Yo te cuidaré, Sasuke-kun—termina susurrando muy bajito al tiempo que le acaricia el cabello con ternura.

* * *

Capítulo reescrito y editado el 30 de junio de 2008. Si algo no cuadra con el capítulo 11 no se preocupen, que ya lo estoy editando. Disculpen los inconvenientes.

Scarlete


	11. Chapter 11

Cap

Cap. 11- Noche en vela

Sakura sale de su ensimismamiento y deja de acariciarle el cabello a Sasuke, debe atenderlo lo antes posible, por su salud mental más que por la de él. Lo observa con ojo clínico y estima que debe de tener una que otra costilla rota y varias heridas abiertas. Lo peor de su condición es su bajo nivel de chakra, que trajo como consecuencia que el pelinegro cayera en un estado semiinconsciente. Podría despertar en cualquier momento, pues Sasuke tiene mucha estamina y recupera su chakra rápidamente. Aparte de eso, no corre ningún tipo de riesgo, excepto quizás un ataque de furia si ve su rostro en un espejo. Este se ve magullado, el pobre tiene un ojo cardenal y una mejilla inflamada.

Ya habiendo examinado superficialmente los daños, Sakura busca en su maletín de primeros auxilios y saca una tijera. Debe cortar su camisa para curarlo, no se la puede sacar por la cabeza, podría lastimarlo. Aquí es cuando viene el problema y su lucha interna. Se supone que ella es una ninja médico, una especialista, y que no se deje llevar por sus emociones en esos momentos, más se le hace demasiado difícil. No es cualquier paciente el que tiene en frente. Es Uchiha Sasuke, su antiguo amor, compañero de equipo, la persona que más la ha hecho sufrir y también la única a la que ella ha amado incondicionalmente. Su mente comienza a dar vueltas y a recordar. Memorias del pasado, de cuando ella lo perseguía y él le hacía desplantes, de cuando él la dejó tirada en aquel banco, de cuando intentó matarla en la guarida de Orochimaru. La pelirosa menea la cabeza, no es tiempo de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, tiene un paciente que atender.

"Sí, tengo que poder hacerlo. Ya no soy la de antes, soy fuerte. ¿Qué diría Tsunade-sama si lo llevo al hospital así, porque yo, su aprendiz, no fui capaz de atenderlo? Entonces Sakura respira hondo varias veces para calmar sus nervios. "Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Tú puedes, imagínate que es otra persona y no Sasuke. _Sasuke_. Uggg, no pienses en él. Naruto, esta me la pagas, y con intereses. Cómo se te ocurre ponerme en semejante predicamento", piensa ella tratando de calmarse.

La chica toma la tijera y con mucho cuidado, controlando su pulso, comienza a cortar la camisa azul oscuro de Sasuke. Cuando lo tuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, no pudo evitar contemplar aquel cuerpo bien formado, fruto de tantos entrenamientos. Era una imagen imposible de borrar de su mente. A pesar de la sangre, los rasguños y los moretones, era hermoso. Sus músculos marcados y su piel blanca, tan masculino y fuerte.

Luego de prácticamente forzarse a despegar sus ojos del pecho de Sasuke, se levanta y va a la cocina a buscar agua. Ya teniendo el recipiente de agua tibia a su disposición, procede a buscar entre sus cosas gasas, vendajes, y desinfectantes. Primero limpia con una toalla toda la sangre del cuerpo de Sasuke, su cabello, su rostro, sus brazos, piernas y torso. A duras penas pudo controlar el temblor en sus manos. Tenerlo allí semidesnudo no la ayudaba, no se puede negar que él es muy guapo. Sasuke la está sonsacando y poniendo nerviosa sin pasar trabajo. Si él lo hubiera hecho a propósito, no le hubiese salido tan bien.

Después de todo ese tedioso y mortificante proceso de limpiar y desinfectar todas sus heridas, Sakura comienza a concentrar un chakra color verde pálido en sus manos. Primero le cura el rostro, poniéndole especial atención a ese ojo que tanto le preocupa. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, lo examinó. Bien, ya solo le queda un leve cardenal en su ojo derecho. Sospecha que la mejilla le dolerá un poco un poco cuando este despierte, pero nada serio. Los ojos verdes de Sakura vagan nuevamente por el rostro sereno de Sasuke. Ahora tiene la libertad de reparar en detalles que nunca había podido. Desde su nariz, hasta su marcada quijada, y sus finos labios, es casi perfecto. Su corazón se acelera por unos segundos y su pulso tiembla, cada vez se le hace más difícil controlarse en esa situación. Desea con todo su ser que esto termine, poder tener una vida normal, sin Uchihas, ni desamores, desea ser feliz.

Por fin ha terminado, el trabajo de una ninja médico es arduo y requiere de mucha concentración y energía. Se siente cansada y desvanecida, pero todavía le queda algo por hacer. Con sus manos en sus caderas observa a su paciente, y eso le trae recuerdos no muy gratos. ¿Por qué será que solo se acuerda de los momentos de infelicidad? Sakura regresa, tiene una regresión, y se ve a ella misma en el hospital, sentada con cara de angustia al lado de la cama de Sasuke. Este había sido herido por su propio hermano. Las heridas físicas sanaron muy rápido, pero la otra, la del alma, nunca se curó. El odio que Itachi le infundió a su hermano fue la causa de que Sasuke se fuese de la villa en busca de poder.

Recuerda muy bien la expresión vacía y sin emoción del rostro del pelinegro al ser atendido por Tsunade. Aquella vez ella lo abrazó y él no le devolvió el gesto, solo se quedó allí con su mirada en la nada, como una piedra.. Pero ella era feliz, tan ingenua y tonta que se conformaba con verlo "bien". No le importaba que este no la reconociera, que no notara que ella estuvo todo ese tiempo allí a su lado, que nunca le diera las gracias, ni una sonrisa. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y ella la seca rápidamente. Ha vuelto a la realidad, sabía que le iba a pasar eso si lo cuidaba, que sus sentimientos la atormentarían. Él nunca la ha amado y no va a comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

Sakura concentra su chakra en sus brazos y piernas y lo levanta del sillón con facilidad. Lo lleva a su habitación y lo acuesta en su cama. Luego decide ponerle una camisa, ya ha tenido demasiado de los marcados pectorales del Uchiha.

La muchacha considera quedarse allí por esa noche. Tiene que asegurarse de que no haya complicaciones, esas cosas suceden cuando uno menos se las espera. Claro que va a dormir en un futón en el suelo. Ni modo que se vaya a meter en la cama con él, eso ya sería demasiado para sus ya alterados nervios. Entonces le echa un último vistazo a su paciente. Sasuke duerme tranquilamente, su expresión muy serena y su respiración estable. Le toma el pulso y ve que está normalizado.

"Seguro que en la mañana, sino más pronto despertará", piensa dando un suspiro.

Ya han pasado varias horas, pero aún no es de madrugada. Las estrellas resplandecen en lo alto y los rayos de la luna entran por las ventanas. Sasuke está todavía dormido, pero parece que algo no anda bien. Su ceño está fruncido, sus ojos apretados y su respiración agitada. Sakura se despierta al instante, no estaba profundamente dormida, al escuchar gruñidos y movimientos en la cama. Ella nota el desasosiego en la expresión y movimientos del pelinegro y se pregunta, " ¿Qué será lo que está soñando?"

Sakura escucha unos gruñidos, luego unas palabras sin sentido. La curiosidad puede más que ella y se inclina sobre él para tratar de adivinar con qué Sasuke sueña.

-Sa-sa-Sakura-escucha que Sasuke la llama.

La kunoichi abre sus ojos como platos y afina sus oídos, no puede ser que él esté soñando con ella.

Al Uchiha se le ve muy desesperado, pero aún no despierta.

-Sakura, dime que no es tarde, dime que me perdonas-dice Sasuke.

La muchacha por poco se cae de la cama al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al instante. Sus latidos retumban en su cabeza como un taladro. Sus oídos no pueden creer lo que escuchan. Se aleja de Sasuke rápidamente, le duele el alma, su corazón. Esconde su cara entre sus manos y camina hasta la puerta deslizándose sobre esta hasta sentarse en el suelo.

"Esto tiene que ser un juego, es mi imaginación, estoy muy cansada. Sasuke nunca diría algo así", piensa.

Está en negación, construyó un muro para protegerse y ahora Sasuke se lo está astillando con sus palabras delirantes. Lo mira con ojos asustados, tiene miedo, terror de lo que pueda salir de aquellos labios. Siempre quiso escuchar unas palabras así, que Sasuke la reconociera, pero ahora no está tan segura.

" ¿Y si despierta y no se acuerda¿Y si me ignora después¿Si lo niega y me dice que yo estaba alucinando? Él debe estar delirando", piensa desanimándose.

-No sé cómo decírtelo. No quiero lastimarte…-vuelve y escucha.

"Lo ves tonta, él te tiene lástima, eso es lo más que va a sentir por ti. Lástima, porque sabe que lo amas y él no te puede amar de la misma forma. Despierta ya de ese sueño, Sakura. Lo que te quiere decir es eso, que no te ama, que no te puede ofrecer nada", piensa amargamente, sus lágrimas cada vez más gruesas.

Tiene que salir de allí, su alma se le parte en dos. Toma la perilla de la puerta en su mano y la gira. Justo cuando iba a empujar la puerta, escucha cuatro palabras que hacen que todo su ser se estremezca y que su corazón salte en su pecho.

-Sakura…yo…te…quiero-escucha decir a Sasuke con una voz mucho más suave de lo que nunca se imaginó salir por los labios del Uchiha.

Se queda paralizada, tiene que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no es un sueño.

"Sasuke me quiere. Me quiere", piensa.

No cabe en su cuerpo de tanta felicidad. Pero hay un pequeño detalle, Sasuke está delirando, él nunca, en su buen juicio, admitiría algo así, y mucho menos se lo diría a la cara. Claro que eso no le quita al hecho de que su corazón lata a mil por hora y las ganas inaguantables de abrazarlo, besarlo y de decirle que sí, que lo perdona y que ella también lo quiere. Pero sabe que se tiene que contener. Su experiencia como médico ninja le dice que lo más posible es que Sasuke no recuerde nada cuando despierte. Él no se va a acordar de las palabras que salieron involuntariamente de su boca. Aún así, salieron, las dijo, y eso es lo que importa. El sentimiento está allí, aunque él lo reprima.

La pelirosa decide no mencionarle el asunto cuando él despierte. No quiere que él la humille. Sabe que el Uchiha lo negará hasta la muerte. Hubiera sido diferente si Sasuke hubiese estado despierto… En su interior se enciende una flama, tiene la esperanza de que algún día él se lo diga. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro. Tiene que agradecerle a Naruto por ese pedacito de felicidad que le trajo.

"Naruto. Naruto siempre me ha protegido con su propia vida. Le debo tanto. Es mi mejor amigo" piensa afectuosamente.

Alguna vez el rubio estuvo locamente enamorado de Sakura, pero con el tiempo ese enamoramiento se convirtió en algo mucho más fuerte y duradero. Una amistad irrompible y verdadera. Ahora Naruto tiene todo su interés en cierta tímida Hyuuga.

Volvamos a nuestros protagonistas. Sasuke abre sus ojos negros lentamente y los enfoca. Todavía está oscuro en la habitación y tiene que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbren a las penumbras para distinguir algo. Se intenta levantar, pero un dolor agudo en sus costillas lo detiene. Se lleva las manos al rostro y nota que su mejilla le duele.

" ¿Qué pasó?", se pregunta.

El Uhicha comienza a hacer memoria y en ese instante recuerda a Sakura hablando con Naruto. Aquellas palabras que ella dijo… "Sakura, cuanto deseo hacerla feliz", piensa con tristeza. Después recuerda la pelea con Naruto.

"Hn, ese dobe es fuerte, debo admitirlo. Aunque yo no estaba en mis cabales, bien que pude haberlo vencido si hubiese querido…", piensa.

Se palpa sus costillas notando que están vendadas. "¿Pero…cómo, cómo llegué aquí¿Quién me curó? Esta es la habitación de…. Sakura".

La realización lo hizo querer comprobar algo. Entonces se voltea como puede y enciende la lámpara de noche. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente. En el suelo, sobre un futón se encontraba Sakura dormida en posición fetal. Su cabello rosa está atado descuidadamente con una goma y tiene puesta la ropa del día anterior. Se le nota que estaba muy cansada como para cambiársela. Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecierran cuando distinguen el rastro inconfundible de lágrimas en sus rosadas mejillas.

"Estuvo llorando. Espero no haber sido la causa. Esta vez soy inocente, no le dicho, ni hecho nada", piensa Sasuke a la defensiva.

Últimamente no le gusta para nada verla sufrir. Prefiere verla sonreír con esa sonrisa tan bonita y esos labios tan deseables y esos ojos verdes tan intensos y brillantes. Pronto detiene ese tren de pensamiento y se reprende. Todavía tiene problemas para aceptar lo que siente. Piensa que se está volviendo blandito, como le dijo Naruto.

Vuelve y mira a la chica en el suelo. No la quiere ver allí tirada, quiere subirla a la cama. Se sienta con dificultad y respira hondo. El dolor agudo no lo deja moverse como quisiera. Trata de concentrarse en sus músculos, si quiere lograr subirla tiene que esforzarse. Desliza sus piernas hasta el lado derecho de la cama, donde se encuentra Sakura. Él cree que está apto para levantarse y soportar su peso. La verdad es que solo ha recuperado la cantidad suficiente de chakra como para salir de su estado semiinconsciente.

Cuando Sasuke apoyó sus pies en el suelo y recargó su peso en sus piernas se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Sus piernas no pueden soportar su peso, dado su estado, y comienzan a flaquear. El pobre cae al suelo sobre Sakura, solo tuvo tiempo de apoyarse en sus codos para no aplastarla. Ojos verdes se abren de inmediato al sentir el peso de más. Sakura luce muy sobresaltada, tuvo que ahogar un grito en su garganta. Sus ojos lo miran asustada. Él tiene la misma expresión, solo que la oculta lo bastante rápido como que para ella no lo note.

-Hn, me levanté y mis piernas…-No, no tienes que explicarme-lo interrumpe Sakura. Su rostro se ha tornado de todas las gamas de rojos existentes.

Sasuke le toma la palabra. Él nunca ha sido bueno para las disculpas. Un Uchiha nunca admite que se ha equivocado. Bueno, eso lo veremos, porque tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo. Si es que quiere recuperar a Sakura, eso es.

Sakura se mueve en el futón, su rostro como un tomate. Está demasiado consciente de la cercanía entre el Uchiha y ella. Se siente incómoda. Puede sentir los mechones de cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y el aliento del pelinegro en su rostro. Lo peor es que Sasuke no ha hecho el gesto de quitársele de encima.

-Este…Sasuke…-dice ella titubeando. Después de haberlo escuchado decir aquellas palabras se le hace imposible mantener la compostura. Sus nervios están de puntas, muy sensibilizados.

-Dime-responde él.

-Este¿podrías moverte? Quiero levantarme-replica ella.

Sasuke la mira a los ojos, sino fuera porque se dijo a sí mismo que esta vez haría las cosas diferentes la besaría. Ganas no le faltaban.

Sakura tiembla debajo de él, notando aquel brillo intenso en la mirada del pelinegro. Notando como este se humedecía sus labios y no dejaba de mirar los de ella con tanto deseo. De repente su corazón se acelera y su garganta se seca en anticipación. No puede ser, ella desea con todo su ser que él la bese, que la lleve a la luna con sus caricias y sentirse protegida en sus brazos.

El Uchiha despierta de su trance y mirándola de reojo, un tanto reacio, le dice con voz seria y seca, -No puedo.

La pelirosa lo mira incrédula, -¿Cómo que no puedes?

Él voltea su rostro indignado hacia el lado, su ceja temblando de coraje. Como quisiera poder levantarse, pero no puede y se lo tiene que admitir, su orgullo tiene que sufrir esta vez.

-No me mires así, no tengo suficiente chakra y cada vez que me muevo siento un dolor punzante en las costillas-dice apretando los dientes.

Sakura suaviza su mirada, comprensiva. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? La muchacha lo mira y le dice, -Creo que no te curé lo suficiente la primera vez. Casi me quedé sin chakra, cuando llegaste herido estaba exhausta de practicar mis jutsus médicos.

-Hn.

Sakura se aclara la garganta, -Necesito que levantes tu torso lo más que puedas. También voy a tener que sacarte la camisa y quitarte los vendajes-replica sonrojándose.

Sasuke se levanta lo suficiente como para que ella haga su trabajo. Ella le sube la camisa con manos temblorosas y le retira su vendaje con mucho cuidado. Ahora respira varias veces y cierra sus ojos, tratando de concentrase. Luego de unos segundos sus manos resplandecen de un color verde pálido. Sasuke inspira entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento-se disculpa la kunoichi, interpretando aquello como una señal de dolor. Lo que no sabe es que Sasuke tuvo que contener un gruñido de placer al sentir sus delicadas manos paseándose sobre su pecho.

Una sensación de bienestar y calidez se instala en el área donde Sakura tiene sus manos puestas. El tratamiento solo duró unos minutos, que al Uchiha le parecieron eternos. Ella le baja la camisa y le dice, -Intenta sentarte ahora. Sasuke se levanta un poco y al no sentir tanto dolor logra sentarse en el futón al lado de ella. Un silencio incómodo y ensordecedor inunda la estancia. Ambos se han quedado callados sin saber qué decir.

Sakura, como siempre, es la que rompe el silencio.

-Ne, Sasuke, debes volver a la cama. Así tardarás más en recuperarte-dice ella extendiéndole el brazo.

Él, con su orgullo herido, pues no le queda de otra, lo toma. Ella lo deja apoyarse en su cuerpo y lo guía hasta la cama.

-Ahora hay que vendarte las costillas nuevamente-dice ella avergonzada, tendrá que pedirle que se quite la camisa nuevamente.

-Hn-es todo lo que escucha como respuesta.

Ella sale del dormitorio en busca de los vendajes. Sasuke en su soledad trata de quitarse los malos pensamientos de la mente. Si no se controla es capaz de arruinarlo todo forzándose sobre ella, aunque con su tan limitado chakra lo que se puede buscar es una herida peor. Se le hace muy difícil tenerla tan cerca y no tocarla, no besarla, no abrazarla y no tomar su delicada figura entre sus brazos. Sus hormonas están haciendo estragos en sus entrañas.

En eso vuelve Sakura con unos vendajes y una tijera en sus manos. En su rostro una expresión de cordero degollado. Cualquiera diría que va caminando a la horca. Y es que no soporta tenerlo tan cerca, esas ganas de besarlo, apretarlo y bebérselo a todo él la vuelven loca. La chica le da las mismas instrucciones, solo que esta vez él está sentado en la cama. Con sumo cuidado ella vuelve a vendar a Sasuke. Este inspira rasgadamente varias veces, volteando su rostro para que ella no pudiera ver su expresión. Sus ojos nublados de deseo lo delatarían.

-Listo. Ahora duerme, Sasuke-dice ella satisfecha con su trabajo.

-Hn.-responde él poniéndose la camisa y acostándose nuevamente en la cama. No sabe si va a dormir. Ella no sale de su mente y está amaneciendo.

Sakura se dirige a la puerta y en el último instante escucha que Sasuke la llama.

-Sakura…arigatou-dice.

Sakura le dirige una sonrisa y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Él no va a ser el único que no va a poder dormir. A ella le está costando muchísimo clamarse.

La chica camina pensativa hasta la habitación donde Sasuke dormía, ahora él ocupa la de ella. Se mete debajo de las sabanas e inmediatamente confirma sus sospechas. Todo huele a Sasuke, las mantas, la almohada. Después de todo va a poder dormir mejor de lo que pensó, piensa, a la vez que se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo aspirando el aroma varonil de Sasuke.

Son las 10:00 de la mañana. El pelinegro, que está en el dormitorio de Sakura, abre sus ojos pesadamente y se estira probando sus músculos. Definitivamente Sakura le da justicia su fama. Se siente bastante bien, solo siente unas pequeñas molestias, que se le hacen fácil de ignorar. Tiene deseos de darse un baño, pero todas sus cosas están en su "nueva" habitación. Ni hablar, tiene que ir allá a buscar sus cosas, y hacerlo lo más cuidadosa y silenciosamente posible, para no despertar a Sakura.

Sasuke abre la puerta del cuarto lentamente, amortiguando cualquier ruido. Una media sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro al ver a Sakura placidamente dormida, abrazando la almohada. Se ve tan tierna que no puede resistirse. El pelinegro se acerca a la cama con sigilo. No quiere despertarla, se ve demasiado tranquila. Se asusta por unos segundos cuando esta suspira y se voltea hacia el otro lado, se prepara mentalmente para ser descubierto en el acto, pero no pasa nada. Ella está profundamente dormida, el cansancio de la noche anterior ha tenido sus efectos en la muchacha.

Al pelinegro le arden las manos de deseo, quiere acariciar y tocar esa piel blanca y sedosa. Memorizar sus curvas y cada rasgo de su rostro, de su boca. Basta, si sigue pensando así no podrá controlarse. Bah, muy tarde, se sorprende a sí mismo inclinado sobre ella, respirándole en la delicada piel de su rostro.

Corre el riesgo de arruinarlo todo, pero las ganas lo ahogan y no lo dejan vivir. Entonces estira su mano delicadamente, le retira unos mechones de cabello rosa de su rostro y le da un casto beso en la frente. Rápidamente se aleja y sale de la habitación para maldecir por dentro cuando llega a la otra. Se había envuelto tanto con Sakura que olvidó tomar sus cosas, que era el propósito de su intromisión en primer lugar.

-Sasuke-kun...

En la otra habitación una chica despierta sobresaltada llamando al pelinegro en un susurro. Juraría haber sentido su presencia en el cuarto. Juraría haber sentido que alguien le acariciaba el rostro y le besaba la frente. Tonterías, tuvo que haber sido un sueño, uno muy bonito de por sí, pero solo eso.

Sakura se levanta de la cama bostezando y estirándose, y se dirige al baño a darse una merecida ducha. Todavía tiene la ropa del día anterior y se siente sucia y plegostosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces se interna en el baño y se quita toda la ropa. Luego entra a la ducha y se da cuenta, muy tarde, de que está en el baño de Sasuke y de que para su horror, no ha llevado ropa limpia. Ni siquiera ropa interior. Decide darse el baño como quiera, su piel y cabello se lo piden a gritos, ya buscará la manera de ir a su cuarto sin que Sasuke lo note. Ella es una kunoichi, después de todo.

Aquí la vemos, asomando su cabeza por la puerta, en busca de Sasuke en el pasillo. Respira profundo, gracias a Kami, no hay rastros de él. La chica lleva puesta una de las camisas azul oscuro de Sasuke y la toalla enrollada en su cabello. Corre lo más rápido que puede para no ser descubierta en su misión de escape.

Sakura entra en su dormitorio y rápidamente busca en su maleta ropa interior, unos pantalones cortos, su falda corta y su camisa de cremallera. Se pone los panties y el pantalón corto, y en el instante en que comienza a quitarse la camisa de Sasuke, la puerta del baño se abre. Ella grita asustada y se tapa con la camisa lo que puede. Lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que sus ojos se clavan descaradamente en el espécimen masculino que tiene en frente. Un pelinegro de ojos intensos y cabellos húmedos le devuelve la mirada. Está desnudo de la cintura para arriba y solo lo cubre una toalla, mostrando su cuerpo bien tonificado.

La kunoichi se mira los pies, demasiado de avergonzada. No sabe que decir, ni que hacer. Sasuke solo la mira, prácticamente se la come con los ojos. Eso solo hace que ella se sonroje más. Puede sentir esos ojos negros mirándola detenidamente.

-Este, este….mejor me voy-dice nerviosamente.

-No, quédate, esta es tu habitación, el que se va a ir soy yo, tengo que vestirme-replica Sasuke sin temblor en su voz. Pero que bien maneja las situaciones vergonzosas.

-Hai-dice ella con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke se marcha del dormitorio dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Ella cierra la puerta con seguro y se pone su camisa rápidamente. Luego se sienta en su cama y suspira. Cada vez se le hace más difícil su propósito de tratar a Sasuke como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no lo hubiese escuchado decir aquellas palabras. Ya no puede tratarlo fríamente, ni ignorarlo, aunque quisiera.

"Solo espero poder pasarla bien, hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para TenTen. Hum, me imagino que Sasuke, con lo antisocial que es, no irá", piensa entristeciéndose un poco al recordar qué día era hoy.

Sasuke, por su lado, se viste con parsimonia y se peina el cabello. Hoy es el día. Hoy comienza la misión "Recupera a Sakura", como Naruto la había llamado. Van a aprovechar la fiesta sorpresa de TenTen. ¿Qué mejor ocasión que esa para hacerlo?, y más si cuentan con la cooperación de sus compañeros, que para la sorpresa de Sasuke, estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarlo.

-Hn. Sakura, tú solo espera, esta va a ser la noche de tu vida. Vas a ser testigo de lo que es capaz de hacer un Uchiha", piensa Sasuke sonriendole a su propio reflejo con satisfacción.


End file.
